¿Internado o casa del terror oO?
by Ghoul girl
Summary: Allen trata de ocultarse, al hacerlo despertara a su otro yo. la noche arbiga a sus hijos los dueños de la oscuridad...y en las sombras se oculta el secreto de aquellos sueños... ¡ahora empieza la verdadera historia! / D GRAY MAN
1. ¿Sueño o pesadilla?

_Bien este es mi primer fanfic, y lo hice por que bueno no se jajajaja, acepto Tomatazos o lo que sea, dinero si quieren hahahaha, mentira, este fic es Hecho por mi pero los personajes pertenecen un hijo de Katsura Hoshino del anime D Gray - Man_

_Aun no se que nombre ponerle ¿Entre esta internado o casa del terror? Sueño o ayudenme una Decidir!! : D_

_Sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo del FIC ¿Sueño? Hasta donde puedes llegar ..._

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar? Y esa sombra ¿Quien esta ahí? _

Vio la mueca de un rostro completamente negro del Cual eran visibles sus ojos blancos y una sonrisa permanente, se reflejo frente al chico de pelo blanco, quien se encontraba en un cuarto con enormes vitrales trasparentes, él se reflejaba como _Aquella sombra._ Su joven mente se llenaba de preguntas de ..._miedo_... ¿Dónde estaba realmente? ¿Sería acaso otro sueño?, Camino por toda la habitación _OBSERVANDO_ Aquel extraño reflejo de su ser que no menguaba Aquella mueca, un camino hacia aquel vitral desde el centro del Gran Salón con forma ovalada casi completamente blanco, asomarce al por Aquellos vitrales Tratando de ignorar su reflejo extraño ... dio unos pasos atrás DEBIDO a la sorpresa, aquel edificio era una torre muy alta flotando en medio de la nada, no habia otra cosa a su Alrededor solo el fondo del espacio hasta donde llegaba su vista y mas allá, no había nada más, solo vacio .. ". ¿Aqui Qué hago? ¿Que es esto?" se preguntaba el joven confundido ¿y esa persona? ... Miró a todos lados no Logro divisar a nadie, si bien la habitacion era amplia no habia lugar donde esconderse, habia un gran piano blanco algo inusual, las teclas que deberían ser normalmente blancas, eran de un negro intenso, y lo mismo pasaba con las que deberían de ser negras. Miro por unos instantes aquel curioso instrumento, para luego devolver la mirada al extraño reflejo Frente a él ...

- ... eso ... ¿Acaso es mi reflejo? ... _ dijo en voz baja con los ojos perdidos sobre las teclas del piano, antes de que desapareciera Aquella sombra Frente a sus ojos ... Como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta, pero ¿por qué ahora?

desperto sobresaltado con un pequeño gemido, gotas de sudor rodarón por su rostro ... los ojos abiertos de par en par y una duda pendiente, no era la primera vez que tenia aquel sueño, sin embargo últimamanete se había vuelto más frecuente, se recostó nuevamente con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación. miro de reojo el reloj de la cómoda

2:45 AM-rayos que estoy haciendo un levantado esta hora ... _ Se dijo algo irritado el joven de cabellos plateados, preocupado con la situación presente, dando un par de vueltas en la cama.

No puedo dormir ... es como si ... _hablo en voz alta cuando...

-Allen!! ¿Qué haces despierto uno esta hora? _preguntó La empleada Entrando a la habitacion--¿Te pasa algo?--

- ¿Eh?? _ Decía extrañado el peliblanco ante la Intromisión

- ¿Te paso algo? _ repitió la chica

-No, estoy bien, sólo ... Fue una Tuve pesadilla_ dijo el chico Tratando de no alargar la conversacion

-Ya veo... ve a dormir, de seguro son los nervios ... Mañana será un día algo pesado, es mejor que descanses, te dejaremos a primera hora en el colegio_exclamo finalmente

-Esta bien, hasta mañana_ dijo el chico bostezando

Allen es un chico de 15 años hace poco se mudo a la ciudad de Japón, nació en Londres, Inglaterra, se mudo a Otra Ciudad debido a la muerte de su padre adoptivo, y a otras circunstancias, antes de eso su padre lo inscribió en un internado, El Colegio de la Orden OSCURA, una de las Instituciones mas prestigiadas de todo el país, para que descansara de tanto viaje. era mejor para Allen Relacionarse gente de su edad, decia su padre, El Problema es que a él no le interesaba realacionarse con nadie, pues el preferia estar solo y no agobiar a nadie con sus problemas. Los estudiantes Llegan con días anticipación al colegio, eso les da oportunidad y tiempo para conocerse, los alumnos, entre si, conocer el Colegio y acomodarse en sus habitaciones, eso entre otras cosas como escuchar los rumores. entre ellos Estaba aquel del "patio prohibido" del ala este del colegio que esta, como lo dice su nombre, prohibido por que si bien hay un muro de mas o menos dos metros, Al otro lado se encuentra un terreno neutro entre el colegio de la Orden Oscura y el Instituto de Cuando Noé Estos colegios desde hace muchos años han sido rivales, el director del Instituto de Noé es el Conde del Milenio una persona muy agradable no se meten con el, sin embargo es la otra Cuando Se Trata de la Competencia férrea entre este y El Colegio de la Orden, A todos los estudiantes les esta dicho que ir a ese lugar esta prohibido desobedeciese quien seria ejemplarmente sancionado con la expulsión del colegio, al menos eso decía el director,Kumoi Lee, del Colegio de la Orden Oscura ...

* * *

_Lunes 8:00 AM-salón de clases --_

Bien chicos es hora de empezar las clases, Tomen asiento_ decía el profesor Froi Tiedoll Después del timbre de entrada.

Los estudiantes se acomodaron poco a poco conversando con las personas que conocian y con sus amigos que desde hacia meses no veian, DEBIDO a las vacaciones, el salon era amplio con paredes de color crema considerablemente grandes. las ventanas se encontraban en el quinto piso del edificio por Cual era La vista panoramica, árboles por doquier.

Bien empecemos .. mmm ... Y ahora ... _ no termino ya que Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un portazo, por parte de un joven que aparentemente se había pegado una carrera para llegar a tiempo.

-... El profesor _dijo mmm

-ls-lo si-e - nto_ decía entre jadeos, Tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera

- ¿Cual es su nombre jovencito? _

-Allen Walker ... _ Dijo finalmente recuperando el aire

-Profesor Tiedoll, él es el estudiante nuevo, Debio de haberse perdido, el colegio es muy grande, como ya sabe es fácil perderse, INCLUSO Para los que llevamos tiempo aquí_ dijo una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura amarrado en dos coletas, se queda embobado por unos instantes, sin embargo el profesor tenia que continuar la clase Asi que dijo:

-Señor Walker tome asiento al lado de la señorita Lee, ahí hay una banca libre_ indico señalándole la dirección.

Empiezan las clases, a los chicos les dan sus horarios, en lo que el profesor Menciona El Reglamento A Los Estudiantes Decidir Llama a Walker, ya que era nuevo y aun Cuando conociera el reglamento seria Difícil que conociera la escuela por si solo, sin perderse En sus enormes pasillos casi iguales, decidió asignarle un tutor INMEDIATAMENTE

-Señor Walker ... _ Dijo el profesor OBSERVANDO la lista_ voy a asignarle un tutor

- ¿Eh? ... No es Necesario me adaptare rápido_ decía algo apenado

sin embargo el profesor no le presto atencion y observó la lista meticulosamente violencia cada nombre y anotó en su mente los Posibles Candidatos, que hasta el nombre de la persona ideal cruzo su vista en un segundo.

- ¡Señorita Lee! _ Dijo Tiedoll_ el profesor usted Será La Encargada de Orientar este chico MIENTRAS SE ADAPTE, Así no se perdera tanto en el colegio y no llegara tarde a mi clase_ decia resaltando OBSERVANDO al chico.

Allen agachó la cabeza algo apenado ... Justo Cuando planeaba Aquella objetar Decisión, alzo el rostro y la vio detenidamente A Los Ojos, No pudo decir nada, era mejor que ella se Diera cuenta por si sola no ayuda el que deseaba.

- ¿Señorita Lee? _ El profesor pregunta al observar a la chica que observaba al joven peliblanco algo dudosa

Las miradas de Allen y Lenalee se Cruzan, sin ella Puede Evitar sonreír al ver el rostro del chico confundido Cuando la vio pasar de un rostro sonriente A UNA serio lo ayudaré-dijo finalmente la chica-con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lenalee es una chica muy amable se lleva bien con todos y es muy agradable te llevaras bien con ella, empezando ya tienes con quien contar en el colegio, asi que TRATA DE Aprovechar su ayuda al maximo jovensito_agrego el profesor

El decidio Chico, no objetar, se quedo el resto de las clases medio dormido en la banca, DEBIDO a que la noche anterior no descansó muy bien, algo somnoliento escucho el timbre del recreo PENSABA quedarce ahi hasta la proxima clase sin embargo, Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro Tratando de Para Para Para Para hacerle reaccionar, levanto la mirada y vio a la chica sonriente, algo abrumado y mas dormido que despierto su mente Comienza a desvariar y un extraño pensamiento que jamas hubiese concevido en su mente lucida cruzó su cabeza_ "Es muy linda" _ un leve sonrrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, de inmediato recapacito sobre el pensamiento, levantándose, camina detras de la chica que le Pide la acompañé.

* * *

_**EN EL RECREO ....**_

un patio enorme con arboles de tamaño mediano, un pequeño parque donde los estudiantes se reunian para conversar, estudiar y otras cosas mas cadvez se llenaba de estudiantes; lenalle pronto y Allen Llegaron a un lugar que daba justo con la entrada del colegio donde un arbol Cubría con su enorme sombra A LOS jovenes que se acercaban un PEL, ahí se encontraban dos personas desconocidas para Allen.

-Lavi!! Kanda!!! ¿Como estan chicos? _ Amigos Decía la pelinegra ACERCANDOSE A TUS

-Dijo un chico de pelo naranja alzando el brazo para saludarla a lo Lenalee! _ Lejos

Cuando la chica estuvo al lado del par de amigos, uno de ellos de cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola, de expresión seria, el otro pelirrojo con un parche en ojo derecho y una banda verde en la cabeza, ambos vestían el uniforme del colegio Algunos con diseños de color negro en plateado, ellos observaron con más detenimiento y una Vieron un chico caminando junto a ella ...

-Oye Yuu ... CREO QUE Lenalee _ dijo un chico pelirrojo pero no termino la frase por que vio un su amiga frente a EL mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿Que yo? _ Pregunto extrañada

-etto ... jejeje Veo que aprovechaste las vacaciones y conseguiste novio, jajaja me alegro por ti Lenalee Aunque juro que me asustaste pensé que te quedarías como solterona oa vestir santos toda la vida_ decía entre risas el Pelirrojo

La chica solo suspiro y Justo iba Cuando Decirle a algo, le pego un Kanda Lavi-el chico pelirrojo-de un solo golpe lo dejo tirado (X3)

Se levanta furioso Rápidamente con una lagrimilla en el ojo.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas? Yuu

-No me digas ... Yuu _dijo esto último con una mirada asesina, El aura de una oscura y Alrededor A su fuego saliendo de sus ojos. (O_O!)

Lenalee sonreía con una gotita en la cabeza, en eso se acuerda de Allen, pero, ya no Estaba ahí ...

- Y ¿Qué pasa Lenalee? _ Lavi pregunta antes de que alguien dijese decir algo ... Kanda lo interrumpió

-se fue hace un rato ... Cuando Estaba peleando con este idiota_ Kanda-dijo el chico de cabello negro-como si nada

Lenalee dirige su mirada hacia todas partes pero no Logra verlo_ ¿Hacia A Donde habrá ido? Se preguntó intrigada si no conocía el colegio lo mas seguro se perdería - Pensó para sí ... - ¡Oh! Dios Debo encontrarlo_ dijo esto antes salir corriendo.

- ¡LENALEE! ¡¿A dónde vas?! _ Exclamó el pelirrojo

-Lavi, Kanda AYUDENME a buscarlo _ dijo la chica a lo lejos.--¡¡ÉL ES NUEVO SI SE PIERDE QUIEN SABE CUANDO LO VEREMOS!!

- No pienso ir a buscar en nadie_ replico kanda

-Yuu!! Como puedes decir eso, aunque sea hazlo para Ayudar un Lenalee_

-No me digas Yuu, ¡conejo estupido!_ espeto Kanda hacia Lavi Antes huir de un magistral golpe dirigido hacia él.

* * *

_**DIRECCION DEL COLEGIO** _

-Entonces ya lo han confirmado el grupo realmente existe ... _

-si señor el grupo es real y al parecer apenas esta comenzando pero él no se rendirá facialmente _ decía el hombre del otro lado del teléfono con un tono de Preocupación

-Maldición ese Conde Hará lo que sea con tal de desprestigiar el nombre de este respetado colegio ... _

-Si señor Kumoi, Debemos Mantener esto en secreto pero que a Los jóvenes no se les Permita salir del edificio, no sabemos de lo que es Capaz de hacer, es un hombre tan competitivo y que hará lo que sea._ afirmaba severamente del otro lado de la linea

-mmm...lo se, bien tengo que colgar hablaremos luego_ dijo esto último cerrando el teléfono

El señor Kumoi, es el director de La Sucursal del Colegio de la Orden Oscura, al menos en ese país ya que Existían varias divisiones del colegio por todos los continentes, con su mirada severa cambia INMEDIATAMENTE Cuando ve la foto de su hermana menor, Lenalee

-Lenalee!!!! Lenalee ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡¡¡Reever!!! ¿Dónde esta mi preciosa Lenalee?_ pregunta cambiando el tono severo que tenia cuando hablaba por teléfono al de un niño que pregunta por su mamá.

- Debe estar descansando o reuinida con sus amigos_ decía uno de sus ayudantes

- LENALE!!! Donde esta mi querida LENALEE!! Empiezo a hacer berrinche como un niño pequeño.

con mucho esfuerzo uno de sus ayudantes entra con una montaña de papeles que debia firmar el director. los colocó junto a la otra montaña de papeles sin firmar y se alejo rápidamente al ver que debido a que el director no se dio cuenta que al moverse bruscamente en su berrinche le había dado a una pila de papeles y…

- ¡¡¡DIRECTOR DE CUIDADO!!!- gritaron todos

una pila de papeles como de dos metros lo aplasto (_como son papeles solo lo dejan algo atontado XD)_

-Todo su personal presente en la oficina dice: tiene demasiados Señor pendientes_ con una gotita en la cabeza. Debería dejar de aplazar su trabajo decía el profesor Yeegar igual de apenado que sus compañeros por la actitud del director ...

* * *

En el patio trasero del colegio, prohibido por cierto, se encontraba el peliblanco caminando hacia una pequeña cabaña casi en ruinas ...

Después de caminar por un amplio pasillo y saltar un muro alto considerablemente Llego a su destino Aunque desconocía la razón real de ese pequeño paseo, él sentia que algo lo llamaba.

- Este lugar ... _ algo se le hizo familiar al chico lo reconoció inmediatamente…había estado antes en este lugar pero ¿cuando?

_En el otro lado del colegio ..._

Lenalee Corría por los pasillos, Tratando de encontrar a EL Joven Perdido _(o mas bien profugo) _Cuando se encontro con su amiga Miranda

- ¡¡Miranda! _

-Oh! ¿Que pasa Lenalee? _ Pregunta asustada por el grito que pego al Mencionar su nombre

- ¿Has visto al nuevo estudiante? _ Pregunta Casi sin aliento de tanto correr

-eh ... ¿El que hoy llego tarde? _

-si! El chico de cabello blanco_

-etto ... Creo que lo vi hace rato...me salvó. Bajaba las escaleras y me Tropece con un escalón pensé que caería, pero me atrapó antes de que Callera de frente, es un chico muy agradable_ decía con una sonrisa_ lo vi algo apresurada creo que fue hace como una hora pero no se a dónde se fue _

- Me alegro que no te allá pasado nada Miranda, ¿dónde paso eso? _

-Cerca del Ala Este, creo que es la parte que da al patio de atrás_ decía pensativa

-Oi!! Lenalee!!! _ Dijo Lavi a lo lejos

Con la expresión ya un poco mas aliviada, al saber más o menos dónde podia estar su nuevo compañero, la joven camino hacia Lavi. Cuando el pelirrojo Estaba cerca ella se quedo en silencio y luego de una expresión pensativa cambio a una molesta justo cuando oyó las palabras de Lavi el cual retrocedió un poco por seguridad.

-Oye lenalee lo siento, que poca la de tu novio, huir el primer dia ... _ dijo lavi moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como desapruebo a la actitud del chico.

Después ... La marca de un zapato queda estampada en el rostro de Lavi, quien quedo derrapado en el suelo, con un enorme Chichón, Quejandose de dolor, en eso se acerca Miranda, y algo asustada ... Pregunta

- ¿Es - tas b-bien?, ¿acaso ocurre algo malo? _ Preguntó algo nerviosa

-Primero que nada Lavi el NO es mi novio, el profesor Tiedol lo asigno como mi pupilo_ exclamo justificandose

-Sí, sí estoy bien_ decía Mientras Miranda lo ayudaba un levantarse aproposito ignorando las palabras de Lenalee

-No te preocupes si esta acompañado no creo que le pase nada_ Miranda decía con una sonrisa

-Entonces creo que si hay problema por que lo Vieron caminando en solitario hacia el lado este del colegio, si mal no recuerdo es cerca del patio, me dijeron que alguien lo vio cruzando hacia la puerta este justo CREO QUE ESA da al patio de " Prohibido "_ dijo el pelirrojo enfatizando la ultima palabra mirando hacia todos lados Procurando que nadie lo escuchase.

Al escuchar esto la joven no Hizo mas que bajar la mirada, cerro los puños con fuerza y dijo

-Hay que ir buscarlo_ exclamo la chica decidida

* * *

_--- ALA ESTE DEL COLEGIO ---_

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, eran casi las cinco de la tarde Dentro de hora y media servirían la cena y ellos debian regresar antes de que alguien notara su ausencia Pero antes de eso debían encontrar una Allen

--

--

--

--

--

Bajaron las escaleras una puerta se interpone entre ellos y aquel lugar, Cuando pasaron por el umbral de la puerta encontraron un jardín muy descuidado lleno de enredaderas, flores y árboles semi-marchitos, le daba un aspecto algo lugubre con raíces que sobresalian de la tierra , deshojadas ramas huesudos dedos que parecian, en realidad mas parecia un cementerio Si No Fuera Por Algunos árboles que insistian en reverdecer a pesar del aspecto muerto de lugar, Miranda se retrajo un poco, pero Siguió caminando al lado de tus amigos, en eso tropieza (-_-') y cae.

-Miranda!! ¿Estás bien? _ Lenalee asustada Grita

-s-si no es nada solo me es Tropece todo_ dijo Tratando de tranquilizar A su amiga, intento levantarce pero .. No pudo

-Creo que te lastimaste de verdad_exclamo lavi_mmmm ya es muy tarde ... es mejor que nos vayamos además Debemos llevarte A et enfermería _

-N-noo, estoy bien podemos continuar_ Miranda decía con una sonrisa Tratando de aguantar el dolor

-Vámonos, al parecer ese chico no encontrado Quiere ser además que atender primero Hay a Miranda, asi como llego aqui de seguro podra Regresar a los dormitorios_ dijo lenalee

-Entonces bien vamos_ decía Lavi Mientras cargaba a la chica lastimada

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Lavi le dijo un su abuelo, que trabajaba en la enfermería del colegio, que Miranda se había tropezado con un escalón (o.o), el no le creyó nada pero decidió no preguntar, era probable que el tonto de su nieto estuviese diciendo la verdad pues esa chica se la pasaba más en el suelo que de pie, mas al ver la cara de Preocupación de lenalee el viejo decidio preguntar

-¿pasa algo?_ cuestiono el viejo

-No, abuelo_ contesto secamente el pelirrojo

-no te pregunte a tí, idiota imprudente_ dijo, acto seguido le acesto un golpe en la cabeza al chico que lo dejo en el suelo.

-todo esta bien_ dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa_ es solo que Miranda esta vez se golpeo algo fuerte y estabamos preocupados

el viejo miro seriamente a lenalee, no creyo nada sin embargo penso que seria mejor dejar las cosas así por ahora. La chica se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta.

-me voy, mas tarde iré a tu cuarto para ver como sigues Miranda_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta

lavi extrañado se quedo viendo hacia la puerta, la chica ya no estaba ahí, pero aun podia verla con aquella sonrisa finjida...algo, debía de haber algo que le estaba molestando y no era el hecho de que ese chico extraño se le allá perdido, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?  
Lenalee ocultaba algo...

- **EN LA CABAÑA --**

Allen encuentra un libro, al parecer es un álbum de fotografías, -¿_pero que hace en ese lugar_?-, Abrio el libro ojeando las fotos, pasando página tras página hasta que encontro algo que lo dejo helado ... ¿_Mana_? Es lo único que Logra articular; Pero el Hecho de que su difunto padre adoptivo estuviese en Aquella foto lo sorprendió solo, lo que realmente lo dejo helado Fue la persona que Reconoció A su lado, un aura negra de depresión invadir al chico ... que entre estático enfadado y se pregunta ¿Qué hace ese tipo ahí?, la persona que mas detestaba en este mundo, lo único que le hacia deprimirse arruinar Aquella Actitud Positiva. Salió de la cabaña con el libro en la mano, era un album de fotos con un par de notas, al Darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo se había quedado ahí, salto nuevamente el muro, Cuando Estuvo en del otro lado del muro, osea el patio del colegio, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa

-etto ... ¿Qué haces aquí? _ Pregunta algo confundido

Ella no dijo nada simplemente se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo, el Empezo a sentirse nervioso, un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente entonces finalmente lenalee levantó la mirada, con los ojos fijos en el chico peliblanco, quien Sintió algo extraño dentro de él, pero justo Cuando intento decir algo ella le dirigio la palabra

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Acaso pensaste que lo daría por sentado y no haría nada? _ exclamo la chica entre preocupada y molesta pero aliviada de haberle encontrado.

el chico extrañado guardo silencio espero un momento y respondio

-No tienes que sentirte comprometida conmigo solo por que el profesor te asignara como mi guía, puedo solo_ dijo desviando la mirada-- ... Y en tal caso el que tiene la culpa soy yo, el profesor no te regañara si soy yo el que se niega a recibir ayuda_ dijo nervioso al que observo el semblante de la chica iluminado por una luz tenue, se veia preocupada --- ¿_Por qué_? ... _¿Acaso se preocupo por mi?_ --Se preguntaba Dentro de sí. trato de remediar la situación, pero ella camino hacia la puerta deteniendose justo en el umbral de la puerta, el aspecto lugubre del lugar empeoraba con la llegada del la noche mientras grises nubes nocturnas ocultaban la luna tras su manto, Allen y Lenalee por la situacion que se planteo ante ellos quedaron inmóviles en silencio ella a punto de irse, él a unos cuantos metros de la chica tenia oportunidad de disculpase por sus palabras ... ¿Actuar o no actuar?

- ¿Puedes regresar solas? _ Pregunto en un tono frío, la chica, abriendo la puerta

ya era un poco tarde para disculparse ahora...el daño ya estaba hecho.

Algo sorprendido respondió que si, tras eso ella salio entro al edificio dejándolo solo ... Pensativo dubitaba entre esperar a mañana o ir tras ella ahora, pero Cuando Subió las escaleras no la vió, se resigno y decidió Retirarse al dormitorio. Estaba hambriento pero era demasiado tarde para ir a la cafetería _ ¡Ay! Rayos que mal! Tengo hambre ... XS_se dijo a si mismo molesto Mientras escondia el libro en su chaqueta

_--- ---- AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

El lugar Estaba repleto de estudiantes Aunque había un lugar específico en donde varios estudiantes reunidos observaban el espectáculo un chico de cuarto año comiendo a gran velocidad y su decimosegundo plato si bien el tío Término de comer y se retiro. En el camino de salida se encontró con Lavi.

-Oye! ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Pasamos toda la tarde buscándote_ dijo Lavi

-¿Eh? ¿Buscándome? _ Intrigado Pregunta

-si Lenalee, Miranda y yo, la pobre Miranda se lastimo el tobillo cuando fuimos al ala este para buscarte buscarte_ dijo esto último en voz baja, solo para que lo escuchase Allen

-Lo siento mucho no fue mi Intención preocuparles, yo no pensé que me buscarían como estaban tan animados hablando, sentí sobraba asi que me fui _ dijo en tono de disculpa

-mmmm ya veo, la proxima vez no te preocupes por eso_ dijo el pelirrojo riendose y dandole una palmada en la espalda al chico_ ayer no nos Presentaron, mucho gusto mi nombre es Lavi, tú eres Allen Walker no es cierto? _

-Si, un gusto conocerte_ dijo el chico estrechando su mano con la del pelirrojo mientras sonreía

-igualmente_dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas pícaras_ oye por cierto lenalee se preocupo mucho por ti_ agregó el chico para ver la reaccion del nuevo.

Al oír esto Allen Comenzó a preguntarse si era esa la razón por la que ella estaba enojada o si era por que pendó él no la quería cerca.

-Creo que ayer ... Ella se molesto conmigo_ dijo el chico cambiando su rostro sonriente por uno mas serio.

-¡Claro! era de esperarse. se preocupo, te fuiste sin decir nada y como ya has de saber este lugar es grandísimo y varios de los pasillos son Idénticos incluido yo me he perdido (ToT) de solo recordarlo ... aiii, no te preocupes se le pasara ... aunque tal ves...no_decia algo dudoso rascandose la barbilla

Allen se queda pensativo algo perdido en su mundo, el pelirrojo le dice que lo vera más tarde y se despide.

Lenalee acompaño un Miranda a su habitación donde esta le pidio discupas, pero ella dijo que no había problema el ir a ese lugar había sido su Decisión y eso no tenia nada que ver con su torpe naturaleza, no le gustaba pero había que admitir que era un poco torpe, Después de reír un rato, se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases donde se encontraron con los demás ... Lenalee en cambio se Dirigió a la Dirección para Visitar a su hermano (_El director_)

Hola!! ¿Como estan chicos? _ Lenalee Pregunta con una bandeja de café en la mano

No es Necesario responder esa pregunta solo mira la pila de papeles que tenemos y tu hermano no mas que hace aplazarlos_ dice el jefe de personal de Reever de

Lenalee lo mira apenada y le entrega su café a cada uno, solo falta el de su hermano, entra a la oficina con algo mas que montañas de papeles SU HERMANO Detrás de una venta de estas corriendo a abrazarla pero Lenalee lo esquiva.

-Lo siento pero no puedo abrazarte, tengo la bandeja de café_ dice algo apenada

-veo que estas muy ocupado hermano te dejo la taza de café aquí para que continúes_

-Nooo!! Lenalee_ la llama haciendo puchero pero Cuando se acerca lo Suficiente nota un semblante triste que no veia ya hacia mucho tiempo

-Pasa algo malo Lenalee su pregunta? _ Hermano

- No, estoy bien no pasa nada_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa tratando de converncer a su hermano y a si misma

Él se acerca

-mmm, mientes_ dijo cortante Komui

la chica borro su sonrisa y dejo a la vista su verdadera expresion...triste

-hermano...yo..._ balbuseo la chica

el solo sonrió

-no estas sola, Lenalee si te sientes mal o triste puedes decircelo a las personas que estan cerca de tí, a Mi por ejemplo a ¡tú querido hermano mayor!_ dijo con corazones en los ojos_ a tus amigos o a cualquiera en quien confies_ agregó

los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas las cuales contuvo para que su hermano no la viese llorar. En eso Lenalee Reacciona y descubre algo que Posiblemente había pasado por alto la primera vez ... La palabra clave es soledad...

* * *

_Bien esto es todo por ahora si les gusto el fic dejen comentarios Onegai Shimazu_

_Si no les gusto TT o si esta aburrido avisenme mi trabajo es para su deleite y las cosas se van a poner buenas, etto ... ESO CREO QUE NO SE Depende de los comentarios, espero llegar Aunque Sea A LOS 10 comentarios como máximo un TT no aspiro mucho AYUDENME A ponerle NOMBRE AL FIC!! _

_A por cierto ¿Quién será esa persona Allen Reconoció que en la foto? La única persona que Le puede amargar la vida? _

_¿Qué pasará con Lenalee? ¿Estará realmente enojada?_

_*me disculpo con este capi por que he encontrado unos errores extraños...los cuales estare arreglando esta semana y actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda att: la autora 30/nov/09_

**En el próximo capitulo _LA PALABRA CLAVE ES SOLEDAD _**

No hables _ dice Allen cerca del oído de Lenalee, ella Trata de moverse pero el espacio de demasiado estrecho Y. ...


	2. La palabra clave es soledad

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, si bien no llegue a los 10 reviews no pienso esperar, ya llegaran los que tengan que llegar (*-*) pero bueno Rukia-san gracias por leerlo T-T ARIGATO!! Y al primer comentario que recibí ya sabes quien eres gracias también. Este fanfic me pertenece, pero los personajes ¡¡ no!!, le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino (que por cierto tiene buen gusto con los chicos :3) del anime D GRAY-MAN, sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia... dejen reviews!_

_**

* * *

**_

Un enorme pasillo se abrió frente a él, la luz segadora y…-¡¡ah!! ¡¡¡No otra vez voy a llegar tarde!!_ exclamo el chico de cabellos plateados mientras corría a toda velocidad por un enorme corredor, con amplias ventanas que daban al patio principal del colegio, una hermosa vista por cierto, sin embargo nuestro amigo no tenia tiempo para apreciarla pues estaba retrasado, aun estaba algo preocupado por la reacción de Lenalee acaso ¿estaba enojada? ¿Por qué se preocupo por él?...

Finalmente llega al salón abre la puerta bruscamente trata de frenar pero es inútil y demasiado tarde tropezó con alguien que pasaba en ese instante justo frente a la puerta…y ese alguien era Kanda… (-.-'). Todo el salón que antes parecía un gallinero quedo en completo silencio…

-lo sien…_ es lo único que logro decir antes de ser bruscamente levantado por el cuello de la camisa acorralado y estrellado contra la pared, el chico aun estaba algo aturdido por el golpe reciente, pero logro reconocer a su agresor, era uno de los amigos de Lenalee. Suaves murmullos hacían eco en el salón…todos observaban atentos…

-¿Qué rayos te pasa brote de habas acaso no ves por donde caminas?!_ dijo molesto

-me llamo Allen, no brote de habas_ dijo el peliblanco

-No me importa BROTE DE HABAS la próxima vez fíjate por donde andas_ dijo agresivamente el pelinegro

-la próxima vez no te pares en medio de la entrada_ exclamo Allen en tono desafiante

Todo el salón que antes murmuraba quedo completamente en silencio nuevamente (o.O) jamás nadie se había atrevido a responderle de esa forma, kanda tenía una actitud algo agresiva inclusive con sus amigos. Muchos se apartaron no sabían lo que pasaría probablemente habría una pelea y el chico nuevo no saldría ileso o vivo.

Justo cuando un puño furioso estaba a punto de golpear la cara del chico de cabellos blancos alguien abrió la puerta, era el profesor Tiedoll que llegando un poco tarde, pero justo para ver la escena. Observa detenidamente a ambos jóvenes, kanda no le quito la mirada ni por un instante al chico que tenía acorralado en la pared ni bajo en puño, Allen tampoco desvío la mirada ni un segundo, estaba pendiente para reaccionar en cuando el otro decidiera asestarle el golpe.

-Yuu, hijo no deberías ser tan agresivo con tus compañeros, mucho menos si son nuevos, ¿que paso con tu espíritu de hospitalidad?_decía el profesor, con cara de "sorpresa", mirando a "Yuu", el chico obviamente irritado dejo de mirar a su victima y lo miro fijo a los ojos a esa persona que había sido su maestro y le había enseñado muchas cosas valiosas desde que era pequeño sin embargo no podía evitar sentir fastidio no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre pero Tiedoll insistía en ello, no pudo evitar esconder toda esa rabia que tenia al verlo, miro nuevamente al chico frente a él y lo soltó dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo.

* * *

Las clases trascurrieron normalmente, sin nada fuera de lo común ecepto por el pequeño accidente de la mañana con Kanda, sin embargo en la cabeza de nuestro querido amigo había algo mas, algo que le estaba intrigando mas de lo que pensaba. Al parecer la chica lo ignoro toda la clase o eso fue lo que le hizo pensar ya que no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera un hola, en fin, casi perdido en sus pensamientos _(mejor dicho perdidísimo)_fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Allen!!_ grito Lavi acercándose a él (_que estaba_ _perdido en la luna XD) _

-eh? Hola Lavi_ dice el chico

-¿estas bien? En que pensabas ¿eh?_ dijo esto ultimo con un tono pícaro

Allen, con mas cara de no te entiendo que de otra cosa, pregunta al pelirrojo la razón de su mirada cómplice como si el supiera algo que el no.

-no pensaba en nada especial, eso solo que…_ se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir y se callo antes de terminar

-Acaso pensabas en… ¿Lenalee?_ pregunto en tono bajo solo para que el peliblanco pudiese escucharlo y continuo_ te gusta Lenalee ¿no es cierto?_ dijo con tono aun más pícaro, Allen solo lo miro extrañado y dijo

-No digas eso, siquiera la conozco llevo dos días aquí_ exclamo algo molesto

- ¿Y que?_ exclamo el chico sin mas, dejando aun mas pensativo al peliblanco

Algo estaba pasando dentro del peliblanco algo que no entendía desde que murió Mana el se había prometido seguir adelante pero se desprendió de esa parte de la vida en la que se involucran los demás.

* * *

_Dos semana después…_

La gran mayoría ya se había habituado al horario de clases regular, las tareas y trabajos no eran de esperarse, al llegar al salón todos hablaban con alguien, ecepto Allen que siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar al lado de la ventana sin decir nada, él evitaba lo más que podía formar vínculos con sus compañeros tenia sus razones, aunque ni el mismo aun las tenia claras, Lenalee seguía sin hablarle el trataba de no darle mucha importancia, pero algo dentro de el decía lo contrario, el que regularmente le hablaba era Lavi para molestar, sin embargo le caía bien.

No había regresado a la pequeña cabaña derruida que encontró más allá del muro de aquel lugar "prohibido" desde el incidente con la chica que ahora aparentemente lo ignoraba y desaparecía constantemente cuando él quería hablarle.

Como había pasado toda la noche terminando una tarea en la biblioteca, enorme por cierto, no logro dormir nada por que se perdió, le tomo dos horas encontrar el dormitorio, cuando llego se tiro en la cama cayo casi dormido, pero en ese instante sonó la alarma, la apago para tratar de dormir aunque sea una hora, se levanto tarde no desayuno y tampoco comió nada en el recreo ya que Lavi lo entretuvo con una de sus historias, llego el cambio de hora, les tocaba gimnasia. Al llegar ahí se cambio de ropa y salio al patio donde les tocaba la clase.

El profesor Suman Dark les mando a dar 5 vueltas en la pista de la cancha, que era considerablemente grande 100 metros cada lado, muchos se quejaron sin embargo el profesor no cambio de opinión y dijo que los haría correr toda la escuela si seguían quejándose, así que sin mas todo el salón empezó a correr.

Allen iba de ultimo no se sentía bien, a la cuarta vuelta comenzó a sentirse mareado y su corazón de por si acelerado empezó a latir irregularmente, una presión constante se apodero de su pecho y a la mitad de la quinta vuelta su cuerpo empezó a ceder, finalmente se desplomo…ya en el suelo intento levantarse pero fue inútil alzo la mirada, todo estaba borroso, luego vio a algunos de sus compañeros acercándose, gritos luego murmullos y después nada…solo oscuridad…

Nuevamente en aquella habitación, con una ventana que lo "reflejaba", la vista de la ventana era el reflejo del cuarto nada mas y eso…, el mismo piano de aquella vez, con el color de las teclas invertido, y la sombra extraña con la sonrisa permanente que perturba al chico parece seguir sus movimientos como si fuese su propia sombra…

Una luz segadora se apodera de la habitación la sombra desaparece, se escucha una voz familiar para el chico…

_**LENALEE POV**_

Allen se desmayo en plena clase de gimnasia muchos se asustaron y corrieron hacia él, yo tarde un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo vi en el suelo sentí que algo me oprimía el pecho.

Lavi fue el primero en llegar lo levanto y noto que se había desmayado, el profesor corrió hacia nosotros y nos dijo que llamáramos a alguien de la enfermería para que viniera a tratarlo, luego se lo llevaron…pasaron dos horas y Allen no despertaba, el abuelo de Lavi, nos dijo que no pasaba nada grave simplemente no había comido bien y eso debilito su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacer que se desmayara, recordando la cantidad de comida que ingiere Allen estuve de acuerdo, después sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, y todavía no despertaba. Tome su mano suavemente, estaba tibia lo mire fijamente tenia una expresión serena de tranquilidad, dormía placidamente y yo aquí asustada por nada, entonces apretó mi mano débilmente, al parecer estaba despertando me levante de la silla me acerque a su rostro y comencé a llamarlo…

_-Allen!! Allen!!_

_**ALLEN POV**_

Escuche una voz llamándome…efectivamente me estaba llamando…repetía mi nombre constantemente, pero sin gritar, suave, como intentando despertarme, una luz inmensamente brillante se apodero del cuarto blanco, con el piano, la extraña sombra y entonces…

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado trate de moverme pero no lo logre, sentí una pequeña presión en mi mano, era suave al tacto una mano tibia y delicada, ¿de una mujer? ¿Quien seria?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y cerca de mi pude apreciar el rostro de Lenalee cerca del mío, aun me sentía algo mareado, tanto que mi mente estaba en otro lugar, aun así logré notar la preocupación en su rostro, inconcientemente levante la mano que tenia libre y la lleve hasta su mejilla la acaricie y sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, estaba tratando de tranquilizarla se notaba muy preocupada, y yo no podía hablar me sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo, en otras circunstancias no hubiese hecho algo como eso sin embargo…ella realmente estaba preocupada por mi…, cosa que no entendía muy bien, la estaba mirando directo a los ojos mientras sonreía, ella me miraba sorprendida y algo sonrojada a la vez, estábamos realmente cerca…

Entonces alguien corrió la cortina que separaba mi cama del resto de la enfermería, era Lavi que no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa al vernos tan cerca, después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mi miro otra vez con esa mirada cómplice trate de levantarme, Lenalee me detuvo.

_**LAVI POV**_

Mi abuelo me dijo que probablemente Allen ya debía haber despertado, así que fui hasta su cama, corrí la cortina que lo separaba del resto de la habitación, quede algo sorprendido con lo que vi, el chico si que era rápido (xD), no se si ya había ocurrido la acción o si los interrumpí, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco, no pude evitar sonreír mas aun por COMO ESTABAN, muy cerca el uno del otro tan cerca que creo podían sentir la respiración del otro, Allen tenia su mano derecha en la mejilla de Lenalee y estaban tomados de la mano, ciertamente les costaría justificar esta escena, no pude evitar mirar cómplicemente al chico, Lenalee estaba sonrojada trato de disimularlo pero no pudo, jajajaja, Allen al parecer aun estaba algo adormilado pero logro entender lo que pasaba así que trato de levantarse pero Lenalee lo detuvo, yo le dije que estuviese tranquilo que no había visto "nada" jijiji pero mas adelante usaría esto a mi gusto.

* * *

Después del incidente de la enfermería, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le agrado estar tan cerca de ella podía sentir su respiración, ver claramente sus ojos no vio ningún reproche, ni enojo hacia el solo preocupación, sorpresa y después…vio como su sonrisa fue correspondida, por suerte para el no paso nada mas, estaba decidido a no crear lasos con nadie pero no le seria fácil. Cuando salio de la enfermería fue directamente junto con Lavi a la cafetería donde comió el doble de lo que siempre come _(solo imagínenlo dos mesas llenas)_

Nuestro amigo fue acompañado hasta su habitación por Lavi para evitar que se perdiera de nuevo, ya dentro el chico no sabia como ordenar los pensamientos que rondaban en su adolescente cabeza, las confusiones eran normales, sentirse perdido…

No hacia mas que repetir inconcientemente aquel momento, se sentía extraño trato de distraerse sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de deshacerse de esa idea dio un par de vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir, pero no pudo, en una de sus vueltas tratando de acomodarse callo al suelo y debajo de su cama logro divisar algo...¿un libro?.

Aquel libro lo había encontrado el primer día de clases en la cabaña, recordando eso también repuso en su mente las imágenes esa foto…recordó todo lo que paso con esa persona, las situaciones horrendas en la que se vio envuelto…su rostro mostraba algo mas que desconcierto mas que enojo no sabia como describir el sentimiento, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar todo eso, esa persona era alguien a la que no esperaba ver nunca mas, aunque sabia que eso estaba muy lejos de ser real puesto que algún día volvería a encontrarlo tarde o temprano su maestro, el que se encargo de él hace tanto tiempo cuando Mana murió, se cruzaría nuevamente en su camino.

* * *

_**Sábado 8:00 AM cafetería del colegio**_

El colegio estaba algo más que desierto era demasiado temprano…la cafetería, donde la comida no tenia queja era exquisita, Jerry, el encargado de esta cocinaba de todo, el lugar era considerablemente grande un techo alto era medio rustico pues la escuela en si tenia un toque gótico medieval, grandes pilares se hacían como puertas varias personas podían pasar a la vez, este era el uno de los lugares mas grandes del colegio y uno de los lugares favoritos de Allen, Jerry era feliz complaciendo los gustos del chico le encantaba su buen apetito, es mañana en particular a le extraño ver al chico tan temprano, solía levantarse mas tarde y se le veía algo pensativo.

-Hola! Jerry _ saludo el chico disimulando una sonrisa

-Hola chico, ¿lo mismo de siempre?_

-¡Si! por favor_ dijo antes de retirarse a la mesa.

5 minutos después llego la comida, Jerry junto con otros 12 ayudantes la dejaron en la mesa pero antes de retirarse le pregunto a al chico si se sentía bien, que había escuchado de el pequeño incidente y lo regaño por no haber ido a comer, Allen un poco apenado le dijo que ya se sentía mejor y que la próxima vez trataría de levantarse temprano.

-Mejor dicho trata de no perderte_ exclamo el chef

-¿eh?_ fue lo único que soltó el chico algo apenado y agrego_ si…es que…no conozco el lugar y es fácil perderse además estaba medio adormilado cuando regresaba a mi habitación ya era muy tarde y bueno…_no termino pues fue interrumpido

-¿Es que no asignaron a nadie para que te ayudara en eso?_ exclamo Jerry sorprendido

-bueno si, pero_ el chico lo pensó un poco bajo la mirada y continuo_ si pero me negué

-¿Por qué? ¿A quien te asignaron?_ pregunto curioso el chef

- pues pensé que podría conocer la escuela mas rápido por mi cuenta pero no fue así _ dijo con una risa nerviosa después continuo y dijo_ me asignaron a Lenalee ¿la conoces? _

Jerry lo mira extrañado y algo sorprendido Lenalee tal vez no era la mas bonita del colegio pero si la mas agradable muy apegada a sus amigos y estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudarlos en todo aunque estuviese muy ocupada, miro nuevamente al joven que esperaba una respuesta y obviamente asintió diciendo.

-Nadie nació para estar solo_ inquirió Jerry con una sonrisa

El chico sorprendido de aquellas palabras lo miro fijamente, era justo eso lo que trataba de hacer, quedarse solo…o al menos eso era lo que estaba haciendo, repeliendo a todo aquel que se le acercase en especial a Lenalee, pero no podía evitar esa sensación que tanto lo intrigaba…entonces antes de que pudiese reaccionar el chef agregó

-Todos aquí somos como una gran familia, mejor dicho somos una gran familia, para muchos de los que trabajamos aquí este es nuestro hogar, para muchos estudiantes este es su hogar_ dijo algo emotivo

El chico no sabia que decir, las dudas y confusiones empezaron a salir a flote, él no podía por ningún motivo formar lasos con nadie eso seria peligroso…él mismo corría peligro y no quería involucrar a nadie mas, las dudas se fueron aplacadas casi por completo por la ultima idea que Allen planteo en su cabeza _ no quiero que nadie quede involucrado_ se dijo para sí…

Mas tarde nuestro joven amiguito se encontraba rumbo al jardín trasero que más bien parecía decorado para la entrada de un mausoleo, con esos árboles sin hojas, las enredaderas y las plantas marchitas.

-¿eh?_ exclamo el chico mas que sorprendido al no creer lo que sus ojos veían…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kumoi!!**_

-Johnny!!! Tapp!! DESPIERTEN HAY TRABAJO QUE HACER!!!! Eran los gritos que se escuchaban afuera de la oficina del director, este se encontraba con el profesor de gimnasia Suman, este le informaba sobre el incidente del joven Walker.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por este chico?_ preguntaba el profesor

-ahora mismo no podemos darles mucha información pero ese chico es el protegido de una persona importante para nosotros_ dijo seriamente el director

-se refiere a…_

- ya le dije no puedo darle mucha información, pero dígame ¿qué fue lo que paso?_

-vera el chico se desmayo en plena clase, eso pasa a menudo con muchos chicos, pero al parecer Walker esta en un excelente estado físico sin embargo me entere de que la noche anterior no durmió nada ya que se perdió en los pasillos del colegio, tampoco fue a desayunar ni almorzó nada en el receso, debió haber estado muy débil, era de esperarse que su cuerpo sucumbiría aun mas con la cantidad de comida que ingiere es el doble de lo que comerían 20 personas o mas_ explico el profesor

-mmm ya veo, pero ¿acaso no asignaron a nadie para que le ayudara a conocer la escuela?_ pregunto el director extrañado

Entonces escuchan que alguien llama a la puerta…

-¿Quién es?_ pregunto el supervisor

-Soy Tiedoll_ exclamo la voz desde afuera

-Pase_

- buenos días profesor Suman, director Kumoi_ dijo y luego agrego_ escuche lo que decían y si, alguien le fue asignado como guía pero el rechazo la ayuda, tampoco podía imponérselo así que pensé que seria mejor dejarlo solo por un tiempo, no imagine que algo como esto podía pasar por suerte no paso a mayores_ confeso el Prof.

-¿Y a quien asignaron para esa tarea?_ pregunto el director

-A Lenalee Lee señor_ dijo esto ultimo esperando la reacción del director con complejo de hermana.

El silencio se apodero de la oficina, kumoi pensativo, se levanto de su silla y le dio la espalda a sus compañeros seguro estaba pensando algo muy importante para hacer esto.

- como se atreve ese mocoso a rechazar la ayuda de mi hermosa Lenalee_ dice airado el director y luego agrego _ seguro quedo tan deslumbrado por tanta belleza y no se sintió digno de estar en su presencia_ decía con brillo en los ojos.

Ambos profesores se miraron y suspiraron de nada serviría hablar con Kumoi en ese estado, pero el director reacciono y les dijo que llamaran a Walker, quería hablar con él pero el profesor Tiedoll le dijo que debido al accidente de ayer el chico debía estar descansando en su habitación y era lo mejor dejarle descansar, el director asintió y dijo que dejaría eso para después, antes tenia hablar algo importante con el profesor Suman y el Profesor Tiedoll.

* * *

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían aquel jardín digno de la entrada de un mausoleo abandonado había cobrado vida, pero ¿cómo? Que fue lo que paso parte de las enredaderas ya no estaban, todo estaba más verde, los árboles aun seguían sin hojas mas podía notarse en ellos pequeños brotes verdes, algunas aves habían vuelto a el lugar …sorprendente_ es lo único que logro decir el chico mientras caminaba por el jardín ya que tropezó con algo se escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte del bulto que con el que tropezó, tirado en el suelo se incorporo un poco solo para ver con que le hizo caer y más fue su sorpresa al ver quien era…

* * *

Creo que es hora…

Decía una extraña sombra fuera a las afueras del colegio, con un extraño bulto en las manos se dirigió hacia la cabaña, la misma en la que Allen había estado el primer día que llego al colegio de la Orden, dejo el pequeño bulto debajo de un par de cajas y trapos sin embargo sabia que seria fácilmente encontrado, al menos si lo conocía bien sabia que vendría nuevamente a ese lugar…

-ya sabes que hacer_ dijo al bulto mientras lo escondía

No se escucho sonido alguno simplemente sonrío al ver un pequeño brillo proveniente de donde estaba el bulto, salio con toda la calma del mundo cerrando la puerta son sumo cuidado.

* * *

Pensativo…se encontraba el chico en la azotea del colegio observando las nubes y su movimiento con el viento, anonadado, perdido en el inmenso azul hipnotizado por el canto de las aves, por la belleza natural que lo rodeaba, el edificio que ahora alberga a la Orden era antiguamente un castillo construido hace muchos siglos sin embargo después de una terrible guerra quedo casi destruido, después lo reconstruyeron y fue convertido en el famoso internado que es hoy, aun en esta época moderna conservaba su aspecto medieval y la belleza de su paisaje evocaba sentimientos como en aquella época de bellas doncellas secuestradas por feroces dragones los cuales eran vencidos por gallardos caballeros con espadas de acero y ….

-¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo mocoso?_ pregunta alguien detrás de el

-Solo pensando un poco viejo panda_ contento el muchacho, después de semejante respuesta su abuelo le propino un acertado golpe que lo dejo clavado al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor

-¿Por qué me pegas?_ pregunta molesto el joven pelirrojo

-A quien le dices viejo panda ¿eh?_ dice Bookman mientras le dedica una mirada de cómo quien dice lo próximo que digas podría ser lo ultimo.

El chico desistió de objetar, no tendría caso pelear con él, en otras ocasiones si lo haría pero, esta vez no…al notar ese extraño comportamiento por parte de su nieto comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿pasa algo Lavi?_

-eh? No nada estoy bien_ contesta el chico

El viejo incrédulo, menciona un nombre al oírlo el chico reacciono inmediatamente. Y dice:

-Acaso es por lo que paso ayer en la enfermería?_ cuestiono al chico

-eh? No_ Exclamo con una carcajada_ eso fue sumamente divertido el aun estaba atontado pero cuando caiga en cuenta de lo que hizo seguro se morirá de la pena_ estallo nuevamente en una carcajada.

- pero a ti te importa Lenalee o me equivoco?_ pregunta el viejo

- la quiero como si fuese mi hermana desde el día en que llegue aquí ella me dio la bienvenida y me trato como si fuese de la familia, y ahora lo soy, al igual que el huraño de Kanda aunque no quiera admitirlo _ dijo es chico mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

* * *

Superada la sorpresa el chico queda sentado en el suelo y ayuda a su compañera a levantarse, pide disculpas y se queda observando el jardín desde el suelo y pregunta.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?_

-S—si_ contesta desviando la mirada

-pues has hecho un gran trabajo, por eso desaparecías tanto ¿verdad?_ pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

-si, ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ pregunta sorprendida la chica

-pues a la salida Lavi siempre preguntaba por ti_ dijo el chico

-ah ya veo_ exclamo algo desilusionada no sabia por que

-por cierto_ agrego la joven_ ¿ que haces aquí?_

-etto…_ exclamo el chico tratando mientras pensaba como evadir la pregunta de la chica

-¿iras nuevamente a ese lugar?_ dijo la chica acertando, mientras observaba la cara de sorpresa del chico

Lo habían descubierto, ya no tenia caso negarlo ladeo la cabeza mirándola fijamente, se levanto, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Te ayudo?_ dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa

-gracias_ dijo devolviéndole el gesto

Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, así ya no estarás preocupada la próxima vez que no me encuentres, por que sabrás donde estoy_ agrego el chico.

Caminaron hasta el final del jardín luego llegaron a unos arbustos detrás de ellos había un muro, Allen se detuvo para preguntarle a su acompañante si quería continuar ella asintió el subió primero y luego extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir, una vez del otro lado del muro la vista era diferente ya no estaban en territorio de la Orden, para Lenalee este era un lugar desconocido miraba atenta cada detalle por si algo pasaba sabría como regresar.

Allen se adelanto unos pasos y después se detuvo al ver que la chica se había detenido.

-¿Qué pasa Lenalee quieres regresar?_ pregunto

La chica saliendo de sus pensamientos negó con la cabeza y apretó el paso para alcanzarlo después de caminar un rato encontraron la cabaña derruida por el paso del tiempo, ella algo insegura continuo caminando detrás del Allen quien entro primero dejando la puerta abierta Lenalee entro después.

-¿aquí era donde estabas?_pregunto lenalee

-eh? Si.._

-buscas algo Allen?_ pregunto curiosa al ver que el chico observaba atentamente en lugar como si esperara encontrar algo.

Pero el no contesto estaba ensimismado pero después reacciono y dijo que la primera vez que vino a este lugar encontró algo de una persona relacionada con su vida y que en esta ocasión quería ver si encontraba algo que le ayudase a esclarecer sus dudas o al menos eso pretendía decirle, pero no lo hizo.

-etto… no nada_ es solo que este lugar se puede caer en cualquier momento ¿no crees?_ dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y lo logro

La chica retrocedió un poco, tropezando con unas cajas que casi le caen encima de no ser por la rápida reacción de Allen, el sonido de pasos acercándose alerto a los dos chicos que inmediatamente quedaron en guardia el chico se levanto en busca de un escondite o posibles salidas, sin embargo la única salida era la puerta por la que habían entrado y esa no era una buena opción, los verían y no estaban seguros de quien o que estaba allá afuera, Lenalee diviso un armario, ambos fueron en aquella dirección y se escondieron.

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?_ pregunta una voz ronca desde afuera_ SALGA!! Repetía la voz

Camino por la cabaña y vio las cajas tumbadas en el suelo, miro hacia todos lados buscando…pero no vio nada, de repente una enorme rata apareció frente a él, salio justo detrás de las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo el viejo no se asusto, pero sin mas disparo a la rata destrozándola con el balazo.

Dentro del armario Allen y Lenalee se encontraban escondidos, dentro se escucho el disparo Lenalee se asusto un poco y se hecho hacia atrás pegándose más a Allen, el espacio era demasiado estrecho, si ese tipo no se iba rápido ambos se quedarían muy pronto sin aire.

Al parecer la rata asesinada tenia familia, pues una de ellas estaba dentro del armario era casi tan grande como un conejo, al chica la vio trato de no gritar pero la alimaña le rozaba las piernas, Lenalee no pudo evitarlo ahogo un grito como pudo pero no evito que un gemido audible saliera de su boca.

El tipo que del arma que estaba afuera escucho el gemido, dio unos pasos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido…

-Allen_ decía en un sonido que casi inaudible con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, en otras ocasiones no le hubiese importado en lo mas mínimo una simple rata pero eso no era una rata era una ratota enorme!!!

-No hables_ susurro el chico cerca del oído de Lenalee, ella trata de moverse para alejar a la rata pero el espacio es demasiado estrecho y claramente podían oírse los pesados pasos de aquel hombre que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas gotas de sudor rodaban por el rostro de ambos, Lenalee podía sentir la respiración de Allen cerca de su oído era serena como si no le preocupase el hecho de que pudiesen morir en cualquier momento, es mas nadie sabia que estaban en aquel lugar, si los mataban nadie los encontraría, esa cabaña derruida seria su tumba…

* * *

_BUENO ESTO SERA TODO POR AHORA, ESTA SEMANA ENTRO EN EXAMENES (T-T)_

_no obstante tratare de escribir el proximo capitulo del fanfic gracias a mis lectores arigato!! aqui va un pequeño entre mes del proximo capitulo!! QUE NO LES DIRE COMO SE LLAMA POR QUE ARRUINARIA LA SORPRESA!!_

**_¿que es eso?_ exclama lenalee mientras señala el extraño objeto que se dirige hacia Allen _**

**_-eh?_ lo unico que pudo decir antes de caer abatido al suelo..._**

dejen su review!!! onegai!!!


	3. La palabra clave es soledad II

_Etto::…..no se de cuantos capítulos haré el fic, tengo tantas ideas locas en mi azotea que ufff, bueno tal vez muchos se aburrieron con el segundo capitulo si fue así es culpa mía gomen, ese capi tiene segunda parte…y aquí esta!!!! x3 _

_Los personajes de D GRAY-MAN no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Katsura Hoshino!! _

_Dejen sus reviews!!! )= _

___________________________________________________________

_---Resumen---_

_Lenalee fue a la cabaña junto con Allen, ahí dentro la chica observaba atenta el lugar cuando se escucharon pasos, ella y el se escondieron en un armario (muy reducido por cierto) para ocultarse de la persona que se aproximaba…una vez dentro del armario escucharon un disparo, al parecer el tipo que había entrado a la cabaña tenia un arma eso hizo que ambos se asustaran ¿Qué pasaba si los encontraba?¿quien era, seria un asesino o el dueño de la cabaña?, nada estaba seguro, la chica siente como algo se mueve cerca de su pierna asustada casi grita pero logro ahogarlo sin embargo en el intento de ahogarlo un pequeño gemido audible salio de su garganta, Allen que hasta ese momento estaba pendiente del tipo con el arma, dirigió su atención hasta ella, la que le daba la espalda, el se acerco a su oído y le susurro de forma que solo ella escuchase-no hables-, ella creyó que seria su fin, ¿Qué pasaba si morían ahí? ¿Aquel lugar se convertiría en su __**tumba**__?_

_----ooooo----_

Se escuchan los pasos de aquel hombre acercándose...lentamente al armario. La rata no cede insiste en pasearse por el poco espacio del armario, sigue el sonido de pasos acercándose cuando…

Una pequeña caja cae al suelo a unos cuantos metros del armario, el tipo cambio de dirección hacia la cajas tumbadas en el suelo, movió las cajas con la punta del pie se acerco un poco y algo salio volando tan rápido que no pudo ver con claridad que era, sin embargo aquella cosa salió tan rápidamente que golpeo al hombre, haciendo que accidentalmente apretara el gatillo de la escopeta, soltando un disparo que dio en el techo de la cabaña haciendo que parte de este cayera sobre este.

Dentro del armario los chicos escuchaban el ruido de afuera las cajas cayendo, el sonido del hombre cayendo al suelo, el tiro de la escopeta…

-oye que rayos haces ahí metido Skinn_ pregunta un tipo alto de cabello rizado, caucásico, bien parecido y con lentes, pero este no traía arma

-**DEMONIOS!!**_ dijo el hombre mientras se sacudía los escombros, y se tanteaba la frente_ una cosa extraña me golpeo en la cabeza _ bufó obviamente molesto

El tipo que lo acompañaba se acerco, le ofreció la mano para ayudarle, pero este se negó se levanto solo y salio de la cabaña diciendo gruñendo

--Maldición esta maldita cabaña es una…_pero no termino pues empezó a quejarse de dolor nuevamente.

- eso te pasa por no haber obedecido, el conde solo nos dijo que inspeccionáramos y tu quisiste meterte donde no te llamaron_ dijo con un tono de reproche educado, ya lejos de la cabaña.

La queja de aquel hombre fue lo ultimo de la conversación que lograron escuchar, en el armario, mientras esos tipos extraños se alejaban, después de un rato ya no escucharon más sus voces, el armario _era pequeño_ y la puerta estaba cerrada aun con las rendijas era difícil respirar, ambos se estaban quedando sin oxigeno así que se arriesgaron a salir aun cuando no estuviesen cien por ciento seguros de que ya no corrían peligro, pero al tratar de salir Lenalee se tropezó con el pie de Allen y él se estrello con la puerta del armario al evitar caer encima de la chica.

_-¡ouch!_…_gimió el chico lo mas bajo que pudo mientras se tanteaba en busca de alguna herida.

-Lo s—si--ento Allen_ exclamo la chica, algo preocupada, mientras se levantaba

-eh? No tranquila no pasa nada ¡estoy bien!_ dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tratando de calmar a la chica preocupada.

Lenalee pareció haberse perdido en su propio mundo bajo la mirada con semblante pensativo aun arrodillada en el suelo, ---_Allen…porqué insitita es estar solo…no acepta ayuda, ¿acaso le gustara estar solo? o de tanto estarlo ¿ya no acepta a los demás?…----_pensaba para sí mientras se llenaba de tristeza al saber que no podría ayudarlo a no se que él confiara en ella, sin embargo él no daba señales de que fuese a cambiar.

El chico mientras tanto la miraba intrigado, ¿había hecho algo malo? Pensó al verla tan seria, pero sus ojos…ella estaba pensando, concluyo el chico. Continuo observando, al parecer era algo importante lo que pensaba la mirada de Lenalee en aquel momento era profunda pero opaca, acaso ¿la tristeza socavaba sus pensamientos? la luz dio de lleno en una de las ventanas de la cabaña, iluminando el rostro de la chica, Allen se quedo un rato observándola con la mirada perdida…

-Lenalee…_dijo casi susurrando_¿estas bien?_el chico recapacito y recordó: _aquella noche, la manera tan descortés en la que había rechazado su ayuda escapando…aun con eso, ella se preocupo por él, miranda se había lastimado por ir a buscarlo, Lavi y Jerry se había tomado la molestia de no dejarlo solo, aunque este no se diera cuenta inmediatamente esas personas se estaban acercando a él convirtiéndose en….¿amigos?_ pensó para si, reflexionando…se levanto y se acerco a la chica lo suficiente para que esta, lo escuchara sin problema

-señorita Lenalee ¿se encuentra bien?_ preguntó en tono formal ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica reacciono, dejando sus pensamientos para otro momento, ante la actitud caballerosa de Allen, esta secó las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban salir de la comisura de sus ojos, agradeciendo con una sonrisa el gesto.

-gracias caballero_ dijo Lenalee, siguiéndole el juego, mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa.

-es mejor que salgamos de aquí no sabemos si esos tíos volverán_ dijo Allen

La chica asintió y caminaron hasta la puerta, donde él se detuvo para mirar a su salvador, las cajas tumbadas en el suelo… ¿Qué había sido lo que golpeo al tipo de hace un rato? La última vez que estuvo ahí, no estaban esas cajas…alguien había estado ahí…

-¿pasa algo?_pregunta Lenalee al ver la expresión de Allen tan distante

Él solo sonríe y le hace una seña para que lo siga, ambos caminan hasta el muro cruzan y ahí escuchan un grito horrendo!!!

________________________________________________

_EN LA ASOTEA_

-aiiii!!! Que demonios…_exclamo lavi mientras se tapaba los oídos, y caía al suelo, producto de un movimiento brusco al taparse los oídos, semejante grito dejaría sordo a cualquiera

_____________________________________________

_EN LA BIBLIOTECA_

-OH! No otra vez_ exclamo la bibliotecaria.

Aquel chillido se escucho por todo el colegio…

-LENALEE!!!!!_ se escucho por todo el colegio

En la oficina del director todos agarraban a Reever, quien trato de entrar a la oficina del director para callarlo. Estaba llamando a Lenalee por los altavoces con su vocecita…⌐.⌐ (x3)

Se escucha como alguien estrella la puerta de la dirección, y camina ante la vista atónita de todos, obviamente molesto y arremete contra la puerta de la oficina de kumoi pateándola para abrirla, al darse cuanta de la intromisión, _el escandaloso_, para de "hablar" y mira sorprendido a kanda, que se acerca con cara de demonio y fuego en los ojos algo mas que cascarrabias.

-¡¡¡¡OYE TÚ COMPLEJO DE HERMANA!!!QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCA!!, NO ME DEJAS MEDITAR!!!! _ gritaba Kanda, mientras afuera todo el personal observaba atento y aliviado de que el director allá dejado de hacer escándalo, pero ahora estaban preocupados por que el intruso se veía realmente molesto y mucho mas preocupados por que el intruso era_ Kanda_, aunque su carácter rezongón, conocido para todos los que ahí trabajaban, cuando el se molestaba era un asunto realmente serio, había llegado desde los nueve años con el profesor Tiedoll al igual que otro estudiante llamado Marie Noise, este ultimo era mas tranquilo.

En ese momento llega Marie corriendo para detener a Kanda, junto con Tiedoll

-Hijo detenté, no deberías hacerle esto al director, aunque sea algo…bueno es parte nuestra familia _ dijo Tiedoll

--No soy tu hijo y estoy arto de los escándalos de este inútil con complejo de hermana_ bufó Kanda tratando de controlar su propia rabieta

-OH!! Pero Yuu deberías debes entenderlo todos somos una gran familia_ exclamo casi apunto de llorar

- ni de coña tu no eres mi padre y no tienes derecho de llamarme por mi nombre _ espetó el chico ignorando las lagrimas de su maestro, que por cierto lloraba cuando algo lo conmovía, en este caso estaba conmovido por la devoción de kumoi hacia su hermana.

-Kanda sabes que es inútil discutir, no lo harás cambiar de parecer_ explico Marie tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El intruso (_kanda_) solo bufó y salio como si nada prácticamente saliendo de la escena, retirándose con toda la indiferencia del mundo…

En se momento Allen y Lenalee llegan a la dirección, al abrir la puerta Allen tropieza con Kanda…

-BROTE DE HABAS…_bufo kanda

-Me llamo Allen_ dijo el chico peliblanco con una sonrisa.

- tsk, ¿acaso nunca ves por donde vas BROTE DE HABAS?_ bufó kanda

-ya te dije que es ALLEN no brote de habas_ exclamo el chico tratando de no tensar mas el aire sin embargo, tratando de conservar la sonrisa sin embargo la actitud de su compañero no le parecía la adecuada mucho menos ante una dama.

De todas formas el aire a ponerse tenso, Lenalee observaba atenta a los dos chicos, con una gotita en la cabeza, que parecían estar en un duelo de miradas, ambos sacaban chispas de los ojos (o.u) y ninguno parpadeo ni un segundo…hasta que alguien hablo

-Kanda lo siento mucho, si hubiese venido temprano mi hermano no habría hecho tanto escándalo, lamento que te haya interrumpido con sus gritos_ exclamo Lenalee con una sonrisa.

La miro severamente, ella seguía sonriendo algo apenada, el chico rezongo _resignado_ le dedico una última mirada amenazadora al peliblanco y se retiro.

Al parecer cada encuentro entre esos dos seria algo como este, pensó la chica para si, después camino hacia su hermano que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente gritando su nombre, después al verla pasar por el umbral de la puerta (x3) cambia su semblante y se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

-Lenalee!!!! Mi dulce Lenalee_ decía como un niño obviamente contento la escena era tierna de por si, pero, en ese momento Kumoi logro divisar al chico que llego con Lenalee, lo reconoció inmediatamente…

-¿Eres el alumno de Marian Cross no es cierto, Allen Walker_ exclamo al reconocerlo

Con tan solo escuchar ese nombre el rostro de Allen se lleno de gotas de sudor, los recuerdos volvían a su mente como una cascada, sintió como si mil agujas lo picasen y una montaña le cayera en la cabeza un aura de depresión lo rodeo y la cara que puso los asusto a todos…

-creo que por tu reacción es cierto _ dijo kumoi acomodándose los lentes

-conoces al profesor Cross, Allen?_ pregunto la chica curiosa

Allen no contestaba, tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensativo…esos recuerdos eran amargos pero ahora que lo pensaba…_puede que halla sido Cross quien le sugirió a Mana la transferencia a ese lugar, ¿porqué?...acaso…¡la foto! ¿porqué mana y ese tipo estaban juntos? Hay algo que no me cuadra… ¿Dónde conoció mi maestro a Mana? _ la cabeza del chico estaba algo mas que confundida tenia varias ideas, aun después de tanto tiempo trataba de resolver ese dilema justo cuando murió Mana, apareció Cross diciéndole que, Mana le había dejado a su cuidado, pero ¿porqué Mana le habría dejado con alguien tan…tan __ perdido en sus pensamientos es interrumpido por una voz conocida.

El show se había acabado todos estaban devuelta a sus trabajos, kumoi había hecho pasar al chico a su oficina, lo miro atentamente, con tan solo verlo se dio cuenta que para el chico fue sumamente difícil la estancia con Cross, este no era una persona muy agradable, hasta donde sabia, _y él no procuraba demostrar lo contrario_, se preocupaba mas por si mismo que por otros utilizaba a los demás como si fuesen marionetas a su antojo, al menos esa era la fama que se ganó.

-etto…por cierto Lenalee ¿donde estabas?_ al terminar de decir esto, la chica se puso algo nerviosa…pero no fue necesario que ella dijese algo pues alguien se le adelanto.

-Lenalee me estaba mostrando la escuela, aun no la conozco bien así que ella se ofreció a orientarme _ dijo el chico con una sonrisa

La chica estaba siguiéndole la corriente también sonrío, asintiendo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba algo apenada —_que bueno es mintiendo_---. No quería mentirle a su hermano pero no creo que él hubiese aprobado, ni reaccionado bien, si le dijesen donde estaban y lo que había pasado.

-pero si mal no tengo entendido, tú rechazaste la ayuda de mi pequeña Lenalee_ dijo cuestionándolo con un brillo extraño en los lentes que impedía ver sus ojos

-muy cierto, pero creo que se entero del incidente en la clase de gimnasia, debido a ello tome la decisión de aceptar la ayuda, no creo que pueda conocer el colegio yo solo sin correr el riesgo de perderme o morir de hambre_ dijo esto ultimo acordándose de las palabras del chef. ---_nadie nació para estar solo_---

-o.o ya veo, bueno entonces Allen debo decirte algo_ dijo kumoi cambiando su semblante relajado a uno mas serio _Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a mi linda Lenalee…_dijo en tono amenazante mirando de tal forma al chico que este sintió escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Justo cuando el chico se preparaba para decir algo una maquina extraña con una gorra idéntica a la de kumoi entro en escena, su único ojo se fijo en Allen quien trago saliva algo incomodo con la mirada del robot, detrás de él sonreía macabramente su creador…

-kumorin dale una prueba de lo que le pasara si toca a mi linda Lenalee…_

Allen miro algo preocupado a Lenalee…gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y esa cosa ataco, el chico se levanto rápidamente quedando fuera del alcance de la maquina, quien

destrozó la silla donde antes se encontraba el peliblanco.

Lenalee le rogó a su hermano que parara pero este no la escucho, o se hizo el que no la oyo, la chica se levanto del sillón molesta, el chico corría por toda la oficina, tratando de evadir a la maquina que también caminaba por la pared, justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta resbalo _torpemente_ con uno de los tantos papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

Se escucho el golpe en seco de joven cayendo al suelo, mientras esa cosa se acercaba peligrosamente, Allen con una gotita en la cabeza intento levantarse pero volvió a resbalar (_esto es algo mas que torpeza_ -.-'); no vio como pero en un instante la chica estaba entre él y la maquina, kumoi trato de detener a su creación pero fue inútil el control no respondía, asustado le grito a Lenalee que se quitara pero ella no lo hizo, cuando la cosa estuvo lo bastante cerca, Allen la miro asustado no sabia de lo que seria capaz esa cosa, la lastimaría… pero antes de que le pudiese levantarse, ella había….había…. parado al _meca_ de una patada y no solo eso la cosa yacía destrozada en el suelo…

-Lenalee…_susurro sorprendido jamás había conocido a una chica tan fuerte

La chica miro fijamente a su hermano algo molesta y dijo

-puedo cuidarme sola, lo sabes, sería insensato pedirte que no te preocupes por mi por que me quieres y eres mi hermano, pero si te pediré que confíes en mi en que puedo valerme sola en caso de que algo suceda_ dijo esto suavizando su mirar regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su hermano

El joven aun abatido en el suelo observaba a Lenalee se veía con tanta seguridad. Que ni él se imaginaria que _una vez esa chica estuvo con sus sentimientos por el suelo después de la muerte de sus padres ella completamente in expresa, carente de sonrisas llena solo de tristezas, como había quedado huérfana, siendo una niña, junto con kumoi que aun le faltaba tiempo para cumplir la mayoría de edad, fueron separados por mucho tiempo, el orfanato donde estaba Lenalee la enviao a ese internado apenas cumplió los doce años..._

Su hermano la miro con ternura y le devolvió la sonrisa, ella se dio la vuelta y ayudo al chico que aun continuaba en el suelo mirándola un poco conmocionado, ella le regalo una sonrisa se inclino un poco y le extendió la mano y susurro quedamente de forma que solo él escuchase __gracias_ _el chico la miro algo extrañado, un signo de interrogación estaba dibujado sobre su cabeza, finalmente lo comprendió…le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras ambos podían sentir una mirada cortante y amenazadora detrás de ellos debido a su reciente intercambio de sonrisas...

-Allen!_ le llama el director Lee

El chico dirige su mirada hacia el director, y este al ver que ha captado su atención agrega.

-ya oíste a Lenalee, ella puede cuidarse sola, sin embargo, mientras yo no este con ella si estas en la facultad de hacerlo…protege a mi querida Lenalee _ dijo esto ultimo en un tono muy sincero y preocupado como si sospechara que algo pasaría, el chico lo capto pero no le hizo mucho caso bien podían ser simples especulaciones en su cabeza, el miro a la chica, ella lo miro también algo intrigada sin entender nada.

Mirando a Lenalee se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa al chico despues dirige su mirada al hombre detrás del escritorio y dice

-lo haré_ asintiendo al mismo tiempo

_______________________________________________

Hace dos horas que salieron de la dirección, los dos chicos caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra, lenalee parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, él disimuladamente la miraba de reojo, cuando escuchan la voz de alguien familiar.

-¡¡¡ALLEN!!! ¡¡¡¡LENALEE!!!! _ se escucho a lo lejos, era la voz de lavi

Lenalee se alegra al verle y lo saluda animadamente saludando con la mano en lo alto moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¿donde estaban eh?_ pregunto el chico cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca mirándolos de arriba abajo. Luego sonríe picadamente y ve que la camisa de allen estaba medio abierta y la corbata algo floja y desarreglada, innecesaria por cierto pues no traía el uniforme sin embargo era su costumbre vestir así, al ver esto el chico pelirrojo sonríe picadamente

- ¡¿no, que no Allen?! _ exclama al chico dándole un pequeño toque con el codo en la costilla al chico, quien sabe que cosas se estaba imaginando lavi en ese momento

-¿Qué estas pensando lavi?_ exclamo el chico muy serio con una mirada acusatoria dedicada a el pelirrojo, el cual no disimulaba en lo mas mínimo su picardía _ deja de pensar esas cosas lavi…_agrego el chico al ver que el pelirrojo no desistía de aquella mirada cómplice que comenzaba a fastidiarlo

Mientras la chica observaba sin entender ni una palabra, después Lavi se acerco a ella coloco su mano en el hombre de la chica y le susurro al oído_ no vallan tan rápido_ sin embargo por mas que intento decirlo bajito el joven peliblanco logro escucharle, ella se sonrojó al entender el por que lavi no paraba de mirar a su acompañante de esa forma ella se sintió apenada.

-No hicimos nada_ exclamo como niña pequeña mientras inflaba sus mejillas conteniendo la respiración.

-para Lenalee un día de estos te vas a quedar en serio sin aire_ dice en tono de regaño el pelirrojo a la chica

En ese momento recuerdan lo que paso en la cabaña, cuando tuvieron que esconderse en el armario, era considerablemente pequeño pero lo bastante grande para esconder a los dos, aun así seguía siendo algo estrecho, ambos estuvieron muy juntos aunque por lo tenso de la situación ninguno le presto atención a eso, ella recordó el sonido del los latidos de Allen, tan calmos en aquella situación peligrosa como si…estuviese acostumbrado, su actitud fría en aquel momento… ambos estaban de frente podían verse pero ninguno lo hizo, hasta el momento en el que él se acerco a su oído para susurrarle que no hablara el cuerpo del chico se sentía distante aun cuando estuviesen tan cerca…¿por qué?

-Allen!!!_ exclama la chica

- eh? ¿Que pasa Lenalee?_pregunta el chico algo asustado por la repentina reacción de su compañera, lavi también se quedo algo extrañado ante la reacción de su amiga.

Rápidamente se acerca preguntando…

-¿ya no te duele?_

-eh?_ aun no entiende de que le hablan hasta que logra reconocer la mirada de la chica_ estoy bien ya no me duele_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llevando su mano izquierda a la frente.

Lavi se queda en el aire no entiende de que hablan hasta que ve un pequeño moretón en la frente de Allen, este se acerca lo mira fijamente y le dice

-hay algo que ustedes dos no me han dicho…¿Cómo Allen se hizo ese moretón?_interrogo el pelirrojo

-me caí de la cama _ mintió el peliblanco

-no es cierto…estas mintiendo_ espeto lavi

-etto…_el chico estaba helado, lavi no se comería cualquier mentira que dijera, entonces…

-se golpeo por mi culpa_ dijo Lenalee

-¿eh? ¿Como? ¿Estas bien Lena?_ pregunto preocupado

-si si estoy bien_ agrego tratando de calmar la preocupación de su amigo

-Allen ve a la enfermería para que mi abuelo te trate eso, al menos que quieras andar con una montaña en la frente_ dice esto ultimo en tono de burla, el sabia que no se haría un Chichón sin embargo era divertido molestar al chico

-No estoy bien no se preocupen_ dijo con una risa nerviosa, pero justo en ese momento recordó las palabras de Lenalee_---seria insensato pedirte que no te preocuparas por mi---¿_acaso esas palabras también se aplicaban a él? Miro a las dos personas frente a él, esas personas ¿eran sus _amigos_? Los miro fijamente

-¿por qué se preocupan por mi?_pregunto con cierto tono melancólico

Las dos personas frente a él intercambiaron miradas ambas sonrieron y lo miraron y Lenalee fue la que hablo.

-Por que eres nuestro amigo, así de simple _ exclamó la chica con una sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo sonreía asintiendo.

El peliblanco sorprendido…bajo la mirada, se escucharon sollozos por lo bajo, los dos amigos se miraron Lenalee se acerco un poco justo a tiempo para ver como una pequeña lagrima resbalaba lentamente por el rostro del chico. Ella se sorprendió un poco se acerco y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico al igual que lavi.

-vamos no te pongas sentimental_ exclamo el pelirrojo en tono de broma

-somos amigos…siempre estaremos contigo_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Ya casi terminaba le día el sol se ocultaba lentamente detrás de las enormes montañas que rodeaban el hermoso paisaje, el contraste del agua con la luz del sol era una vista realmente maravillosa y él estaba ahí, pero esta vez no estaba solo, no se estaba escondiendo de nada ni de nadie, simplemente estaba ahí apreciando la vista con sus amigos…después de mana pensó que nunca habría mas personas que lograran entrar en su vida de esa forma hasta ahora. (x3)

_**AL OTRO LADO DEL VALLE COLEGIO DE DEL CONDE…**_

-Tikisito, Skinn ¿lograron encontrar algo?_ decía un hombre de edad avanzada pero no _TAN_ viejo como en sus cuarenta, contextura ni muy delgada y ni muy gruesa, de tono afable

-No encontramos nada, y no me llames así_ reclamo el chico de cabello rizado y lentes.

-¿y a ti que te paso Skinn?_pregunto el anciano al verle el enorme Chichón que traía en la cabeza.

-urgh…_gruño el mastodonte, corpulento cabello amarillo, alto_ nada una estúpida cabaña en ruinas casi me cae encima_ espeto

-mmm ya veo, ¿entonces no encontraron nada?_ cuestiono el conde

-no nada de nada, era solo una vieja cabaña_ dijo omitiendo el detalle de la cosa que golpeo a su compañero.

-No creo que Cross sea tan imprudente como para dejar algo de valor ahí, al menos no nada bueno que podamos utilizar contra él_ dijo Tiki con un suspiro

-seria muy imprudente de su parte ¿no es así?_pregunto

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo se abre la puerta, dejando ver a una niña de unos doce años, su cabello era azul corto, ojos grandes completamente negros destellaban un brillo de malicia con ligeros toques de inocencia, la chica llego y corrió hasta Tiki recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

-TIKI!!!_ dijo la niña emocionada y agrego_ ¿me has traído algo?_ cuestiona curiosa

-ummm, ya sabia que ibas por ese camino, no te traje nada, no era un paseo era trabajo_ le explico

La chica se alejo un poco y empezó a pegarle cual niña caprichosa haciendo berrinche.

-ya basta señorita Road, _rero__ dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-¿rero?_ exclamo la chica

-arreglaste al Golem gracias Conde!!!_ dijo la chica emocionada antes de ser detenida

-Road te lo daré con una condición_ dijo el conde mirando fijamente a la niña frente a él.

-¿Cuál?_ cuestiono curiosa

-dejaras de ser estudiante en este colegio_ dijo seriamente

-¿Qué, porqué?_ pregunta preocupada y algo conmocionada por la noticia

-escucha, de ahora en adelante serás estudiante de la Orden Oscura, serás mis ojos en ese lugar, rero te acompañara, te comunicaras conmigo cada vez que puedas y me dirás lo que ahí ocurra ¿que dices aceptas Road?_

-Claro!!! Hare lo que sea por usted Conde_ dijo con una reverencia y agrego_ ese lugar ni siquiera merece llamarse escuela _ exclamaba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Bien, tikisito hará los trámites mañana para que entres al colegio lo mas pronto posible_

-no me digas tikisito _ exclamo el joven desde el sillón algo fastidiado con la mano sobre su barbilla.

-esta bien Conde apenas llegue lo primero que haré será comunicarme con usted _ una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa realmente perturbadora…

-

-

-

-

_**-ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**_

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­************_

En el próximo capitulo de ¿internado o casa del terror?

Allen siente que alguien lo esta observando…

-Lavi…¿no sientes como si algo nos estuviera observando?_ cuestiona el chico algo tenso

.-No_ contesta extrañado

.

.

.

Lenalee cuidado!!!_ grita Allen con desesperación corriendo hacia la chica

________________________________________________

_Bien esto es todo por hoy, creo yo que el fic me esta quedando mal, Pues no he recibido casi ningún comentario, a los que comentaron gracias!! De verdad gracias!!!! _

_a por cierto en esta historia los GOLEM si existen!!!!, las cosas seran un poco...bueno jejeje :P, por lo tanto la sombrilla de mary poppins (RERO), estara en la historia. habra algo de magia cosas extrañas pasan en este internado por eso sera ¿INTERNADO O CASA DEL TERROR? averiguenlo!_

_Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, los veo la próxima si es que hay próxima…_

_**ACTITUD POSITIVA ANTE TODO!!!! **_

_Review onegai!!!!_


	4. Paranoi, un mal sueño y un viejo amigo

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del anime D GRAY MAN, creado por ¡¡Katsura Hoshino!! Lo que si me pertenece es la historia, aviso que no se si he de continuar con ella pues al parecer no gusta mucho, solo esta interesante, tratare de no desanimarme. **_

_**quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana paula elric por ayudarme con parte de la edicion!! y a rukia-kuchiki-ichi por la manita!! **_

_**¡¡Ok!! ¡¡Ahora si el capi!! **_

* * *

_Domingo 6:37 AM_

_Lentamente los rayos del sol se abrían paso a través de la ventana, iluminando con su luz el rostro de una chica adormilada…_

_**LENALEE POV**_

Lavi y yo nos quedamos el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche hablando con Allen, él nos contó parte de lo que pasó antes de llegar aquí, no sé por qué, pero siento que omitió ciertos detalles, sin embargo, aún así esa era una buena señal. Finalmente había comprendido que no podía confiar en nosotros…; me levanté de muy buen humor esa mañana gracias a ello, aunque aún no he olvidado…la escena que hizo mi hermano con su invento _(kumorin_). Cuando le contamos a Lavi de ese incidente no hizo más que reírse. Lo fulminé con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño: dejó de reírse después de eso, al menos frente a nosotros…sabía que todavía estaba presente en su mente el "detalle" de la enfermería, así que no paraba de mirar burlonamente a Allen, quien se justificaba constantemente por lo que había pasado, pero conozco a Lavi…, no se quedaría quieto. En fin…

Me levanté temprano, creo que si quiera eran las siete o menos, tenia que irme temprano, así nadie me vería pasar hacia el ala este, aún cuando conociera muy bien todo el colegio, con atajos y todo, no quise correr riesgos.

El director antecesor a mi hermano había prohibido la entrada a ese lugar no tengo muy claro el por qué de ello. Aunque ahora que lo pienso claramente, puede que sea porque después del muro; el que Allen y yo cruzamos aquella vez para ir a la cabaña, se encuentra en un terreno considerado neutral…entre el colegio de la ORDEN OSCURA y el INSTITUTO NOÉ. Puede que sea eso. Hace tiempo, cuando llegue aquí, se escuchaban rumores por parte de los estudiantes más antiguos, rumores acerca de cosas que pasaron en aquel lugar, como muertes misteriosas, desapariciones, avistamientos de criaturas extrañas o cosas por el estilo. Lo más que sabía era, que aquel muro no era reciente, tenía tantos siglos como el mismo Castillo.

Al llegar la chica se encontró con el fruto de su arduo trabajo, aunque, aún le faltaba mucho... pero aquel lugar que antes parecía la entrada de un cementerio, un lugar completamente muerto y tétrico de noche, empezaba a cobrar vida cada día que pasaba gracias a los cuidados de nuestra joven dama.

Los árboles, antes aterradores, comenzaban a reverdecer bellamente, incluso identificó un hermoso cerezo. Era temprano y el lugar estaba silencioso, claramente podía escucharse el sonido, el dulce canto de las aves por todo el jardín, las mariposas que se posaban en las flores que recientemente habían florecido, el sol naciente en el horizonte iluminaba todo.

_**CUARTO DE ALLEN 9:00 AM**_

-¡¡¡ALLEN!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!_ se escuchó desde afuera, semejantes gritos despertarían a cualquiera. Reconoció casi de inmediato aquella voz y sabía perfectamente qué hacer siendo esa persona.

Dio un giro en su cama y quedó boca abajo, tomó la almohada, la colocó sobre su cabeza y la presionó lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de tapar sus oídos y no escuchar al escandaloso que gritaba su nombre.

Algunos estudiantes que aún dormían fueron despertados por los gritos del pelirrojo quien se detuvo al escuchar las quejas de estos, unos por haberles despertado, otros por el escándalo que estaba formando. Y aunque sintió las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros clavadas en la espalda, continuó como si nada.

-¡¡ALLEN!! ¡¡Si no sales seguiré gritando!!_ dijo…mejor dicho gritó desde afuera.

Al escuchar esto el peliblanco se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando ante él, la vista de su amigo con una enorme sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

-Buenos días… ¡Que bueno que te levantas de tan buen humor!_ dijo el chico ironizando la situación con un bostezo al final.

-¿Acaso no dormiste bien anoche?_ cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver la expresión cansada del chico.

- No…_ confesó el chico con un suspiro_ cuando llegué no dejaba de sentir que alguien estaba observándome, no logré conciliar el sueño_ -- _entre otras cosas_--pensó para sí.

-mmm…creo que estas algo paranoico…_ dijo pensativo, al parecer Allen de verdad no había dormido nada y empezaba a sentirse culpable por haberle despertado.

-¿Crees que puedas tratar de dormir cuando me valla? _ pregunto Lavi tratando de compensarlo.

El chico se lo pensó un rato, mirando a la nada…

- Lo dudo…_ respondió finalmente, llevando su mano derecha a su rostro, dejando a la vista una cicatriz en forma de cruz que abarcaba casi en su totalidad el dorso de la mano. Su compañero logró verla, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y continúo.

-Entonces cámbiate. Llevas dos semanas aquí y ¡¡no conoces a casi nadie!! Te presentare a los chicos_ dijo con una sonrisa al chico frente a él.

El chico pelirrojo se retiró, no sin antes decirle a su amigo que lo esperaría dentro de una hora en el parque del colegio, él, no del todo convencido, accedió a regañadientes.

Justo después de que el escandaloso retiro, Allen se dejó caer en la cama exhausto, recargando su antebrazo derecho en su frente, miró al techo después notó un pequeño detalle, no traía el guante…

Miró a todas partes, lo vio en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, quizás se lo quitó antes de dormirse y no se había dado cuenta. El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando fijamente su cicatriz, fue un accidente…o no…, él no recordaba nada de lo que pasó aquel día o al menos no quería hacerlo. Suspiró largamente levantándose de la cama, fue al baño y tomó una larga ducha…

**PARQUE DEL COLEGIO**

El parque del colegio es un área despejada, considerablemente extensa, rodeada de árboles, tan altos como una casa de tres pisos, que brindan su sombra a aquellos que buscan refrescarse o simplemente descansar debajo de ellos.

-¡¡POR AQUÍ!!_ gritó desde lejos el pelirrojo para que su amigo le escuchase.

Esta vez Allen no se había perdido pues pidió direcciones a cada persona que vio por el pasillo.

Ahí, debajo de un enorme árbol, logró divisar a Lavi con otras tres personas al lado, las cuales no reconocía en lo absoluto, fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño…Trató de no prestarle atención al sentimiento y caminó hasta el gran árbol donde estaban sus compañeros, probablemente aquel árbol fuese un cedro y muy antiguo pues era considerablemente grande, mejor dicho, enorme.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?_ preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado.

- Lavi… ¿No sientes como si algo nos estuviese observando?_ respondió el chico con otra pregunta, algo tenso.

Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus sentidos se activaron. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Acaso... ¿_miedo?_

- No…_ inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Pero si aquí solo estamos nosotros. No hay nadie mas_ agregó, una chica castaña con unas enormes ojeras, para tranquilizar a su compañero.

Justo cuando la chica termino de hablar, se escuchó el crujido de ramas rompiéndose y algo comenzó a moverse rápidamente entre los arbustos.

La chica castaña con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a todas partes nerviosa, llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, encogiendo los hombros asustada. Otros dos chicos que estaban sentados debajo del enorme árbol se acercaron a ella, uno de ellos se levantó cerrando los ojos, como tratado de escuchar de donde venia el sonido, el pelirrojo se puso en guardia.

Junto con el otro chico que se estaba al lado de la chica de cabello castaño y el que estaba tratando de encontrar el origen de aquel sonido.

No se escucho nada, al parecer había dejado de moverse…

Allen que estaba de espaldas a sus compañeros observando todo el lugar con sus sentidos alerta, sintió las miradas de sus compañeros, se volteó, inmediatamente después de eso se puso pálido como un papel y comenzó a sudar frío. Podía ver las intenciones de sus compañeros, se reflejaban claramente es sus ojos.

Entonces el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo en un tono macabro y sin emoción.

-Allen…ve a ver..._

Al escuchar esas palabras el peliblanco abrió los ojos de par en par, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡¡No!!_ exclamó, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

El chico peliblando tropezó, con una rama, cayó al suelo.

-¿_De donde salió esto, por qué…?_ pensó extrañado el chico, mientras el dolor le invadía impidiéndole concentrarse._

Cuando trataba de levantarse, algo lo agarró del tobillo izquierdo, apretándole fuertemente, haciendo que el chico gritase de dolor. Sus compañeros observaban incrédulos la escena. Claramente podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros mientras corrían hacia él, aquello que le mantenía preso por el tobillo comenzó a ejercer mas fuerza contra éste, haciendo que volviese a gritar mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente casi clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Tratando de ignorar el dolor, le gritó a Lavi y a los demás que no se acercaran, pero este le ignoró y siguió hasta alcanzarle, sin embargo justo cuando los demás llegaron a su lado, el peliblanco fue alzado por aquella cosa, levantándolo bruscamente del suelo.

El peliblanco observó cómo sus amigos trataban de ayudarle, pero estaba muy lejos, era peligroso que se acercaran. Trató de hablarles, no obstante no le salía la voz, el dolor era demasiado intenso, al parecer eran las raíces de los árboles que se levantaban de la tierra, pero, _¿por qué?_ El chico fue estrellado violentamente contra el suelo, ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, abatido en el suelo, incapaz de moverse y aún preso de aquella criatura, sintió como alguien levantaba su rostro. Inmediatamente después de eso escuchó una voz, era la de Lavi, quien le decía a la chica que lo sostuviese mientras ellos trataban de liberarlo, sin embargo la criatura lo levantó nuevamente, esta vez a mayor altura, arrebatándolo de los brazos de la chica mientras ésta miraba aterrada, dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo.

Aturdido, trató nuevamente de levantarse, sin tener éxito. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, comenzaba desvanecerse, sus ojos le fallaban y veía todo borroso, sin embargo…pudo escuchar claramente un grito…alguien le llamaba, aunque mejor dicho, gritaba. Giró su cuerpo quedando boca arriba completamente adolorido, mientras oía los pasos y gritos de sus compañeros, quienes corrían para ayudarle ya que la criatura lo había soltado, pero…eso no era todo, apareció nuevamente, esta vez se alzó justo por encima del chico dándole de lleno...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-¡¡¡ALLEN!!!... ¡despierta! ¡¡ALLEN!!_ se escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Se escuchó claramente en el pasillo el sonido de algo golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Ouch!_ gimió por lo bajo mientras se levantaba, estaba tirado en el suelo a un lado de su cama, al parecer se cayó de ésta mientras dormía. _S_olo fue un_ sueño_ o más bien una _pesadilla_…aún así le dolía el cuerpo en especial el tobillo de la pierna izquierda.

Podía escuchar como Lavi lo seguía llamando esta vez en un tono más bajo y preocupado.

-¡Allen! ¿Estás ahí?_ preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado, ya que había escuchado el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo.

-¡Si!, pasa la puerta esta abierta_ exclamó el chico, todavía en el suelo.

Inmediatamente recordó la primera parte del sueño, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche y ahí estaba, su guante, se lo puso justo antes de que su compañero entrase al cuarto.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?_ preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza extrañado.

-Pues…_ murmuró_ me caí de la cama_ contestó finalmente riendo nerviosamente.

El pelirrojo parpadeó rápidamente.

-¿Qué clase de sueños habrás tenido?_ insinuó pícaramente

El peliblanco se limitó a mírale con los ojos entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido, después bajó la mirada.

-Nada en especial…solo un mal sueño_ inquirió el peliblanco.

Silencio…la ausencia del chico peliblanco se hizo evidente, el pelirrojo estaba ahí, parado enfrente del chico, pero, éste parecía ausente. Después de un rato, dio unos pasos hacia delante y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El peliblanco reaccionó, aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecía su compañero. Mientras éste le comunicaba su idea de reunirse en el parque del colegio para presentarle al resto de sus amigos, puesto que éste llevaba ya dos semanas en el colegio y ya venia siendo hora de que los conociese. De inmediato las imágenes de aquel sueño vinieron nuevamente a la mente del chico, quien volvió a bajar la mirada, pero, se dijo a sí mismo que solo había sido un sueño, que realmente no pasaría nada terrible. Aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

-¿Qué te pasa? estás como ido_ inquirió el pelirrojo.

-No, estoy bien, no es nada_ insistió Allen.

El pelirrojo no muy convencido, abandonó la habitación no sin antes preguntarle, si necesitaría ayuda para llegar al parque, sin embargo Allen negó con la cabeza y dijo que conocía el camino. Después de escuchar eso el pelirrojo se retiró.

Finalmente solo, el chico se recuesta en la cama, pensativo…_solo fue un sueño, es como el del enorme cuarto con el piano…pero, este…fue mas real realmente sentí el dolor, realmente me duele el tobillo…__pensaba para sí mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en el techo.

Un enorme pasillo de piedra, donde la luz del sol entraba de lleno, en las paredes pinturas de otras épocas la gran mayoría eran retratos y paisajes. Bajó las escaleras y otro pasillo se abrió ante él, éste no tenía puertas, solo enormes columnas que sostenían el techo, la vista daba directo al parque principal del colegio, ahí debajo de un roble se encontraba Lavi con otras tres personas.

Se quedó inmóvil un rato, el lugar era exactamente igual a su sueño, la sensación del _miedo_ lo invadió nuevamente. Acaso ¿fue algo más que un sueño?

-¡¡Allen!!…¡¡Allen!! ¡¡Reacciona!!_ exclamó Lavi mientras tomaba al chico peliblanco por los hombros sacudiéndolo levemente.

-¿eh?...lo siento, es que…no me siento bien_ respondió el chico en un tono sin emoción.

El pelirrojo lo miraba extrañado. Los demás que esperaban debajo de un enorme árbol decidieron ir a verle para saber qué sucedía.

En eso se escuchó el crujir de ramas rompiéndose…y algo que comenzaba a moverse rápidamente entre los arbustos.

Por dentro podía sentir el pánico que le invadía, haciendo que su corazón latiese con más fuerza, la chica que vio en su sueño estaba en aquel lugar tenia el mismo aspecto, cuando ésta se aproximó, lo llamó por su nombre. El chico se quedo extrañado.

-¿Algo anda mal, Allen?_ cuestionó la chica.

-… no…todo está bien, pero, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ cuestionó el peliblanco intrigado.

Lavi y Miranda cruzaron miradas.

-Ella también ayudó a Lenalee a buscarte el día en que te desapareciste_ respondió el pelirrojo tranquilamente_ y se lastimó_ agregó.

-¿ah?_ fue lo único que logró articular el chico.

-Mí nombre es Miranda Lotto, mucho gusto Allen_ dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.

-Igualmente señorita Miranda, y lamento que se haya lastimado por mi culpa_ dijo el chico respondiendo el gesto de la chica.

-No es nada esas cosas me pasan todo el tiempo_ dijo mientras un aura negra la rodeaba y reía nerviosamente.

-Bueno ya conoces a miranda, es hora de presentarte al resto_ exclamó lavi con una sonrisa

Cuando los demás se presentaron, al menos por ese momento, el peliblanco se olvido de su miedo, estaba mas tranquilo ya que nada extraño, ni malo, había pasado. Al contrario estaba pasando un buen momento con sus amigos. Aquello fue como un pequeño día de campo junto con una pequeña bienvenida al grupo para Allen, quien comió todo lo que pudo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, menos a Lavi que ya sabia la _**cantidad**_ de comida que ingería el chico, lo que concernía a los demás estaban más que sorprendidos, el chico al ver la manera en la que le observaban dejó de comer y estalló en una carcajada sin razón aparente, después Lavi comenzó a reírse también, después Miranda, y no pasó mucho para que todos se estuviesen riendo sin razón, simplemente por el hecho de compartir un momento agradable y estar ahí.

Ya entrada la tarde los chicos decidieron que era hora de ir a cenar, se quedaron un buen rato conversando y riendo. Sin embargo mañana había clases, algunos tenían que terminar una que otra tarea o revisar apuntes. Mientras caminaban por los enormes pasillos del colegio Allen y Lavi seguían conversando de todo un poco.

-Por cierto Lavi ¿donde esta Lenalee?_ cuestionó el chico.

-no tengo ni la menor idea, no la veo desde ayer_ dijo el pelirrojo llevando la mano hacia su cabeza.

Silencio…caminaban silenciosamente observando el paisaje, era casi media tarde, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el sol se ocultase. Cansado de caminar en silencio, el pelirrojo decidió iniciar nuevamente la conversación.

-Anoche…tú y Lenalee se quedaron conversando después de que me fui, ¿No es cierto?_ preguntó en un tono netamente burlón y pícaro

-¿Eh? Si._ respondió inocentemente el peliblanco, sin notar las indirectas del pelirrojo.

Lavi no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras reía quedamente.

El peliblanco lo miraba extrañado, no entendía el motivo de la risa, ¿Acaso había interpretado mal…fue como si un tren le pasase por encima, inmediatamente el chico que antes estaba distraído se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué rayos estas pensando Lavi?_ cuestionó algo molesto, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada_ si se quedo conmigo, pero solo hablamos.

-¡OH! ¿Estas diciendo que hubieses querido que pasara algo mas?_ exclamó picadamente mientras se adelantaba unos pasos, en caso de que el chico quisiese atacarle y con obvias razones.

-¡¡¡LAVI!!! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS…?_ exclamaba molesto el peliblanco mientras trataba de alcanzar al pelirrojo quien seguía diciendo _cosas…mucha…cosas a toda voz por los pasillos._

_(Nota de la autora: hahahaha)_

* * *

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…lunes…**_

Era una mañana hermosa…-suspiró-, los árboles se veían grandiosos, el cielo espectacular, los pajaritos cantaban, los estudiantes iban entrando poco a poco a sus aulas, muchos se acercaron a las ventanas para observar el hermoso paisaje, otros conversaban con sus amigos. Hoy por fin nuestro amigo peliblanco ¡NO LLEGÓ TARDE! Estaba sentado en su banca justo 20 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases…

-¡Buenos días, Allen!_ dijo Lenalee animada con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Buenos días, Lenalee!_ exclamo el chico con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

_**Pensamientos se Allen**_

Sentí un ligero calor en mi rostro cuando saludaba a Lenalee. ¿Acaso me _sonroje_?

No. Son las ideas tontas que el tonto de Lavi quiere meterme en la cabeza, no puede ser, por que yo… yo no estoy aquí para entablar relaciones ni crear _lazos_, estoy aquí para descubrir…(_pensamiento interrumpido por hormonas_)¿Lenalee? se ve diferente hoy…se ve… más hermosa.

_**Fin de los pensamientos de Allen **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Mientras él seguía perdido en su mundo su amiga lo miraba algo extrañada, al parecer algo le preocupaba o le molestaba, pero ¿qué pondría ser? Acaso _¿había hecho algo malo?_

-…Allen- dijo la chica con tono de preocupación cuando vio el brillo de sus ojos apagarse.

No hubo respuesta…

-… ¿Allen?- dijo nuevamente

-…tranquila…solo estaba pensando…- dijo.- lo agradable que es tener gente cerca.- Agrego con la mirada aun perdida y sin brillo.

Ella decidió no preguntar mas, le profesor llego y empezaron las clases, entre quejas de muchos que decían no haber dormido y tenían sueño, pero el profesor no hizo caso a las excusas de sus estudiantes, continuando la clase como si nada.

Él, más ausente que otra cosa. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente parecía estar pedida en otro lugar, su mirada completamente opaca y distante igual que su rostro apagado…con cierto deje de tristeza

_Y con sus manos tomo al niño de la mirada opaca llena de rabia y enojo…ahora serian una familia, la familia que él nunca tuvo._

_-tienes que se mas amable- le dijo. _

_-¿Por qué?-bufó el chico_

_-¿por qué?- repitió en el mismo tono del chico_

_El niño le dio la espalda molesto, mientras el adulto sonreía_

_-por que así no te afectan tanto estas cosas- dijo en un tono suave _

_-¿qué cosas?-cuestiono el chico_

_- eres muy chico para estar amargado todo el tiempo, no importa lo que pase cuando hay algo que no puedes entender sin importar lo mucho que lo pienses no puedes dejar que eso te amargue por siempre.- dijo el adulto con una sonrisa_

_- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- bufo el chico_

_- …deberías averiguarlo por tu cuenta. Solo aprenderás cuando te toque vivirlo, ¿entiendes?- explico el adulto_

_el chico solo bufo nuevamente desviando la mirada. Aquellas palabras jamás las olvidaría…pero en aquel entonces ignoraba lo útiles que le serian esas palabras._

-Bien al parecer no hay ningún problema, ¿cuando crees que podría empezar a dar clases?_ pregunto el director (Komui)

-Hoy mismo si así lo desea.- contesto sonriente

- Bien, me gustaría iniciar hoy, pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. O por cierto sobre el asunto…-

-No se preocupe, ya todo esta arreglado seguramente ya debió de iniciar clases hoy_ dijo sonriente _ sí quiere puede verla en el recreo_ agrego.

-Ella estará bien, seguro hará muchos amigos como siempre_ dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba

-Esta bien, lo veré mañana a primera hora señor Mikk, para explicarle algunas cosas_ dijo el director mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Un hombre con un traje muy elegante color negro, salio de la oficina de Komui. Seria el nuevo profesor de arte, ya que el profesor anterior decidió renunciar de la noche a la mañana y no se ha sabido nada del él desde entonces.

Todo hasta ese momento había salido bien como dijo antes el Conde, Road fue inscrita en el colegio de la ORDEN OSCURA. He iniciaría clases esa misma semana.

Ya fuera del colegio el señor Tyki Mikk saco un teléfono celular y llamo al Conde indicándole que todo había salido a la perfección, ahora solo restaba esperar

***************

_(nota de la autora: (risa malvada) ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡¡Hay infiltrados en el Cole!! Las cosas pueden ponerse feas de ahora en adelante [imagínense una canción de suspenso como música de fondo])_

***************

Terminaron las clases. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban la biblioteca haciendo tarea, otros en la cafetería cenando o conversando amenamente con sus amigos, otros en el patio, en sus habitaciones o en los pasillos.

Eran más o menos eso de las cinco y cuarto cuando él llego sin querer al ala este. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ya no se sentía igual

-…no se que me esta pasando…- murmuro para si

Los comentarios de que hacia Lavi no le molestaban tanto como para dejarlo así, lo que le molestaba es que: ya habían pasado tres semanas y aun no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba Cross ni la razón por la que lo inscribieron en ese colegio. Las cosas pasaron de tal forma, que pareciese las hubieran planeado desde el principio su llegada aquí, el álbum de fotos…

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, lo ultimo que quería pensar era en…ella. Todo estaba bien esta mañana solo hizo el sonrojarse un poco y se volvió un caos.

_Ella no esta diferente…tal ves no…puede que sea yo el que la esta viendo diferente__ reflexiono el peliblanco sin embargo esa idea se perdió en su mente al encontrarse en el jardín. Sin darse cuenta había entrado al lugar, sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos ante la escena. No se parecía en nada a lo que vio la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Aquel lugar de ultratumba se convirtió de la noche a la mañana (literalmente) en un jardín hermoso, aunque aun se veía un poco seco, no estaba tan muerto como antes se veía mucho más vivo que antes, pero, ¿Cómo? Los jardines no se arreglan solos ¿o si?, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza apartando esa idea de sus pensamientos. Ahora las ideas que lo afligían se volvieron un recuerdo distante. Estaba centrado en el porque de aquel lugar ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan hermoso?

-…hola…_ escucho detrás de él

Dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con una chica que tenía el rostro algo lleno de tierra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto algo extrañado al parecer fue ella quien había hecho tan hermoso ese lugar

- pues trabajando, la ultima vez que estuve aquí vi que este lugar no era tan tenebroso y pensé que tal vez trabajándolo un poco podría verse mejor_ exclamo emocionada la chica.

El no dijo nada, simplemente desvío su vista de la chica, observando detenidamente el jardín sorprendido. Debió de haber trabajado mucho para hacer que se viera así en tan poco tiempo.

-Felicidades, Lenalee_ dijo finalmente el chico en un tono sereno

Ella lo miro apenada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Allen_

Y así se quedo un rato ayudando a la chica que seguía trabajando arduamente en el jardín.

-Lenalee… ¿hiciste todo esto tu sola?_ pregunto el chico

- en realidad no. Kanda me ayudo un poco_ respondió

-¿kanda?_ exclamo el chico

Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa, de cierta forma esperaba que su amigo reaccionara de esa forma.

-Kanda tal vez no sea muy _especial _en su carácter, pero…- no logro terminar pues escucharon algo moverse entre los arbustos

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Allen le hizo una seña a Lenalee indicándole que iría a ver que era. Ella asintió sin decir palabra

-¡Allen!_ grito la chica con desesperación mientras observaba algo que venia a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¡¡Lenalee cuidado!!_ grita Allen con desesperación corriendo hacia la chica

Trato de levantarse pero fue inútil, sentía el cuerpo pesado no podía moverse, pero, ¿Por qué ahora?

-

-

-

-

-

El chico corrió rápidamente como pudo hacia ella, interponiéndose en la trayectoria de aquello que amenazaba con golpearla.

El chico sintió como una leve brisa movía un poco sus cabellos grises, al parecer el objeto había parado y estaba detrás de él justo encima de su cabeza. Lenalee quien cerro los ojos en espera del golpe, al abrirlos se encontró con el dorso de Allen, frente a ella, quien al parecer se había puesto así para cubrirla del golpe, que por cierto no llego al sentir que no sucedía nada decidió alzar su mirada para encontrarse con una bolita alada de color dorado que tenia una cruz dibujada en la parte que parecía ser su cara.

Allen inmóvil en la misma posición coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de atrapar el objeto que se había posado en esta, pero voló a la cabeza de Lenalee, dejándolo a la vista del chico.

-¿TIMCAMPY?_ exclamo sorprendido el peliblanco

-¿eh?_ fue lo único que articulo la chica

El objeto dorado, alzo vuelo revoloteando alrededor de los dos chicos. La sonrisa volvió finalmente al rostro del chico peliblanco.

Lenalee observaba la escena encantada, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa real en el rostro de Allen y extrañamente se sentía feliz. Como cuando un niño ve algo, que para un adulto seria cualquier cosa, para el seria grandioso, no entendía el sentimiento pero le gustaba verle sonreír de verdad.

Allen extendió su mano y dejo que Timcampy se posara en esta mientras lo saludaba

-¡cuando tiempo sin verte! ¡¡Te extrañe!!_ decía mientras se lloraba como una magdalena de felicidad.

Su amiga al ver esta escena no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se le escapara. Él logro escucharla desvío la mirada de su recién encontrado viejo amigo para ver a la chica quien se tapaba la boca con las mano, trataba de aguantarse la risa.

El chico la miro algo extrañado, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo miro sonriente. Sin darse cuanta ya eran las seis de la tarde, la hora en la que el día muere dándole paso a noche. El cielo naranja con nubes teñidas de un tenue lavanda y magenta hacían del cielo un espectáculo maravilloso, mientras Timcampy revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Pero si Tim estaba aquí quiere decir que su maestro estaba cerca. Pues la última vez que lo vio estaba con su maestro, Cross.

Despejo su mente no quiso pensar más en ello, estaba en un momento maravilloso el atardecer mas lindo corrección más hermoso que había visto en su vida y había visto muchos. Sin embargo no es lo mismo verlo solo que acompañado. Ahora tenía a una persona que consideraba su amiga para compartir aquel momento. Al parecer su estancia en aquel lugar no seria tan mala….

* * *

_**¿¿Soy yo o esto parece relleno?? Bueno hasta el relleno tiene una función, no estoy diciendo que lo sea pero esto me tomo dos semanas y media terminarlo o mas en realidad no se!!, me estoy desanimando horrible la gente no me deja review será la pereza o que? En fin olvidemos mi crisis de escritora.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado el capi, mi querida lectora que chateas conmigo y me das animo¡¡¡ Gracias!!!! Seguiré escribiendo hasta que acabe la historia que por cierto no se como acabara :S en fin no les dejo adelanto ¿o si? **_

_******_

_En el próximo capitulo de INTERNADO O CASA DEL TERROR o.O?_

_Las cosas comienzan a ponerse algo feas para Allen…¿quien es esa chica?_

_Allen!! Anata wa kawai ne! __suki da yo!! _

_- eh? ¿qué estas diciendo?_ _

_Pero el peliblanco no logra terminar ya que la chica se le abalanza encima y…_

_**¡¡Bien esto es todo!! ¡Esto es todo hasta la próxima!**_

_**Review?**_


	5. FRÍO

**Etto… (T-T); Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen** **[**_**si así fuese Road no hubiera besado a Allen u_u**_**]** **Son del anime/manga D GRAY MAN creado por la excelentísima Katsura Hoshino (aplausos); la historia si es mía (lloro) quiero que sepan todos aquellos que siguen la historia y dejan reviews ¡¡GRACIAS MIL!!. Paula Elric! gracias ¡¡one-san!! ¡por los consejos! me sirvieron de mucho. arigato gozaimashita. :D **

**Aclaraciones:**

**De ahora en mas al conde del milenio también le llamare "Adam" no es invento mío esta en el manga y en otras cosas que he leído.**

**¡¡No los entretengo más!!**

* * *

Se encontraban en el jardín, la luna les iluminaba mientras el sudor frío recorría sus cuerpos, respiraciones jadeantes, entrecortadas aunadas a los gemidos ahogados de la chica resonaban por todo el lugar; los nervios eran más que evidentes, el peliblanco no estaba muy nervioso pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Él intentó ser lo mas delicado posible, sin embargo la joven, con los nervios a flor de piel, no cooperaba mucho.

-…Lenalee…_ dijo el chico con la voz tensa en un tono de reprimenda

-…Allen…yo…_ dijo mientras se movía un poco incomoda con la posición

- no te muevas tanto_ replico el chico

-…lo siento, pero duele demasiado, jamás pensé que seria tan grande_ dijo con la voz algo entrecortada

- lo se… tranquilízate y respira hondo terminare enseguida,… si te quedas quieta claro…_ explico el chico con una voz dulce y suave recobrando el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Ella acepto la sugerencia del chico, respiro hondo…el dolor comenzaba a disminuir. Espero paciente intentando tranquilizarse para que el chico terminara rápido.

Sostuvo la mano de la chica acercándola a su rostro para ver mejor, la tomo con delicadeza pero firme y jaló, no sin antes mirar a la chica anunciándole que era el momento, ella cerro los ojos fuertemente respiro hondo y en el momento de exhalar, la saco rápidamente; una gotita de sangre quedo en el lugar donde antes estaba la pequeña espina.

Suspiro aliviada secando la sangre con el bordillo de su camisa blanca, dejando en esta un pequeño punto carmesí; el chico se dejo caer suavemente recostando su cuerpo en el suelo, observo la luna llena su luz le iluminaba por completo el rostro dejando ver claramente la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. _-¿Por qué sonríe?- se pregunto la chica mientras lo miraba intrigada._

La chica se quedo sentada a su lado por un rato, hasta que la respiración de este se hizo se hizo lenta y pausada. En se había quedado dormido después de tanto ajetreo. Desde el atardecer hasta un poco más entrada la noche permaneció en el jardín ayudando a Lenalee; Mientras él recolectaba algunas ramas, amontonándolas en un solo lugar, ella estaba quitando las enredaderas de unos arbustos, que sospechaba eran rosas y así fue encontró una rosa blanca algo magullada y seca aunque seguía siendo hermosa, extendió su mano hasta ella y justo cuando la tenia una espina traicionera, ya seca y nada pequeña, se incrusto en su dedo, esta dejo escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, el grito llamo la atención del chico.

Lenalee estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza baja. Se acerco lentamente preguntando que pasaba, ella solo alzo la mirada mostrándole el dedo de la mano afectada.

Él dejo escapar una pequeña risilla que hizo a la chica enojar un poco. Se agacho quedando casi a la altura de la chica ofreciéndole ayuda, ella poco convencida acepto. Trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, cuando era pequeño su maestro salía mucho de viaje, dejándole a cargo un pequeño rosal; en más de una ocasión el mismo por accidente se clavaba algunas espinas, por lo cual entendía el "sufrimiento" de ella. Aunque por dentro se dijese que no era para tanto…

Y así paso todo…

Paso un rato ella volteo para ver que Allen estaba placidamente dormido en el suelo. Él aun traía el uniforme del colegio, solo que no llevaba la chaqueta solo la camisa blanca manga larga, la cual estaba remangada hasta los codos.

Lenalee lo miro un rato pensando si lo despertaba o no.

-…Allen…_ lo llamo quedamente_...Allen…_ volvió a llamarle esta vez un poco más alto mientras lo movía un poco intentando despertarle.

No hubo respuesta. Respiro hondamente y miro su reloj: --_7:30…aun no es demasiado tarde y el frío no se hacia sentir tanto_-- pensó la chica y decidió dejarle dormir un rato.

_**SUBCONCIENTE DE ALLEN… ya es hora… **_

_-será muy pronto…Allen tienes que cuidarte…estar atento…_susurraba una voz desconocida y apagada cuyo sonido retumbaba haciendo eco por todo el lugar._

_El chico abrió los ojos después de escuchar la voz se hallaba nuevamente en aquel cuarto blanco con el extraño piano pero…la imagen que antes se reflejaba como él ya no estaba..._

_-…A…llen… Wal…ker…_aquel lugar traía el murmullo de su nombre impregnado en el viento que silbaba al chocar contra las ramas de los árboles_

_Una brisa gélida trajo hacia él una lúgubre canción:_

_**La… luna blanca, en el cielo azul;**_

_**Su sombra negra, en un mar carmín…**_

_**Arriba o abajo, un suspiro vendrá…**_

_**Todos se irán…nunca volverán… y el carmesí de su sangre **_

_**en tus manos correrá…**_

_**Trae el ruego de piedad…**_

_**Un suspiro de dolor…**_

_**Penoso corazón… carente de amor**_

_**Seca el alma… solo muerte llama…**_

_**¡Oh!... Pedid piedad… misericordia, no esta vez**_

_**Lo que es yo disfrutare verte sufrir…**_

_**Disfrutare verla morir **_

_**en tus manos morirá… **_

_**mas que un sueño… pesadilla será**_

_**un cuento de terror se hará… realidad**_

_**En mi sueño y en tu sueño;… solo la muerte**_

_**La inocencia y la lujuria juntas en un solo ser**_

…_**Tu odio y tu amor…**_

_**Tu desdicha y alegría**_

_**Tiempo de la soledad**_

_**Adiós… a la luz…**_

_**La luna blanca en el cielo azul…**_

_Mientras esta canción se repetía una y otra vez, la mente del peliblanco comenzaba a perderse en las letras…vagando en ellas sin prestarle atención a nada más, el paisaje se tornaba naranja oscuro parecido a un atardecer, para luego cambiar, el cielo, a un rojo sangre. La luna blanca se teñía de negro. Una extraña sombra se materializo detrás de él, era la misma que siempre veía, pero ya no tenia la enorme sonrisa. Su expresión era más bien seria. El chico sintió como si agujas le perforasen el corazón, en el mismo instante que aquella sombra le toco la espalda, abrumado por el dolor voltea, su respiración se detiene por instantes…_

_-no lo olvides…_dijo la sombra con una voz suave pero profunda…sus ojos se clavaron en los del chico mientras repetía—No la olvides…no olvides _ insistía _

_Pero el chico aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos vagos…patrocinados por la confusión de sus pensamientos aunado a la música, su mente se volvía un mar tempestuoso. _

_-No…no…olvidare… _ repitió el chico, hasta que su mente reacciono y dijo- No…no la olvidare. Como si en ese momento lo comprendiese todo._

_Su cuerpo adormecido, el sonido, la brisa gélida. Comenzó a calentarse…dentro de su cuerpo el calor aumentaba pero era un calor diferente, era el calor de un cuerpo lo sentía en su pecho cerca de su corazón…_Le—lena--lenalee… _

_-¡Que tus sentimientos no te cieguen, estúpido estudiante!_ exclamo fuertemente alguien a su derecha _

_Solo lo vio de reojo, pero… ¿acaso era una ilusión? O… ¡¿lo había visto bien?! Pensaba mientras su mente conciente despertaba _

_-despierta de una vez, ¡Idiota!_ exclamo fuertemente la voz _

_El chico sentía una terrible conmoción dentro de sí. Todo el escenario desapareció ante sus ojos la oscuridad lo invadió todo y…_

…

Algo exaltado, abrió los ojos, se levanto llevando sus manos hacia su rostro._ _¿qué demonios fue eso?__ musito por lo bajo sin quitarse las manos del rostro. Levanto la mirada…no recocía el lugar. Hasta que las los recuerdos volvieron nuevamente.

-Lenalee- pensó

_**-**_¡¡Lena…!!_ exclamo antes de taparse, con ambas manos, la boca. La chica estaba dormida. Su cuerpo reposaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol. Se acerco lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, miro la luna, su posición le decía que eran más o menos las 10 PM; el frío comenzaba a sentirse de verdad y se enfermarían si continuaban ahí.

-…Lenalee…_ la llamo quedamente tomándola por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

Ella abrió los ojos un poco, pero, no estaba completamente despierta o al menos no en sus cinco sentidos. Estaba un poco pálida cosa que él no noto, pues el brillo de la luna resaltaba la blanca piel de la chica.

-Ya despertaste…Allen-kun_ dijo quedamente abriendo los ojos levantándose con la ayuda del chico.

Ya dentro del edificio pasaron a la parte central de este, donde se encontraban los dormitorios, ella se tambaleaba constantemente pero se negaba a recibir ayuda de su compañero para caminar. Llegando a las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de las chicas Allen se detuvo, al pie de estas.

Eran 20 escalones, ella no había subido ni la mitad cuando comenzó a tambalearse, callo de rodillas en el escalón, mientras se agarraba del barandal para no rodar escalera abajo. Él subió rápidamente, la llamo asustado pero ella no respondía.

-esta dormida…_ inquirió una voz conocida al pie de la escalera. Mientras este sostenía a Lenalee quien yacía placidamente dormida o extrañamente inconciente.

¿Sabias que ella ha estado trabajando en ese jardín todas las tardes? Muchas veces se queda toda la tarde ahí, en la noche sube y si es necesario va a la biblioteca para terminar sus tareas hasta las once más o menos; así cualquiera caería rendido aun más contigo.

-¿conmigo, por qué?_ cuestiono curioso el chico.

-Eres aburrido…comenzando por ahí_ bufo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada

Allen se limito a dedicarle una mirada de (no es gracioso) mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos.

Sus pensamientos aun estaban en aquel extraño sueño por que pasaba todo esto ahora…esa clase de sueños tan extraños se estaban volviendo comunes al punto de preocupar al peliblanco, sin embargo aquella preocupación desapareció cuando observo el rostro de su amiga, quien yacía en sus brazos placidamente dormida, era como si…ella fuese su calma después de la tormenta…el chico respiro hondo y alejo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque le fue difícil alejar los sentimientos de su corazón, en estos momentos el no necesitaba de nadie. Su idea de no formar lazos con nadie seguía en pie a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Deja tus comentarios para otro momento, es mejor que la llevemos a su cuarto para que descanse_ dijo el chico._ etto… ¿sabes donde queda?_ pregunto el peliblanco

Lavi esbozo una sonrisa mientras se adelantaba. Sígueme fue lo único que dijo…

_

* * *

_

_**Conversación telefónica, Lunes 10:40 pm. **_

- aun no he encontrado nada…este lugar es demasiado aburrido_ dijo la chica desanimada

- _¿Enserio?, no lo creo… debe haber algo interesante para ti aquí ¿o no?__ cuestiono el hombre

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la chica decidiera hablar

-…bueno en realidad si hubo algo interesante…_ confeso la chica con cierta timidez en la voz

-_mmmm ¿y que fue, Road?__ pregunto curioso

- …pues lo único interesante de aquí es un chico…_ dijo finalmente

- _¿Un chico?, así… y ¿Quién es?__ pregunto curioso

-¡¡Tyki!!… ¿por qué tanto interés?_ cuestiono algo desconfiada

-_Por favor… ¿quien crees que soy eh?, además debo recordarte que no estas aquí para perder el tiempo__ dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro entretenido por el ritmo de la conversación

- Su nombre es Allen Walker…me tropecé con el esta mañana ¡¡¡es muy guapo!!! Y además esta marcado_ exclamo ahogando una pequeña risilla pícara.

_-… ¿Con que Allen Walker eh?....__murmuro para sí, complacido_ _es tarde. Ya deberías dormirte, mañana tienes clases.__ dijo despidiéndose

-¡espera!_ exclamo la chica

_-¿Qué pasa?__ preguntó

-¿puedo? No me meteré en problemas solo quiero conocerlo parece una persona muy "especial", ¿no crees?_ inquirió la chica

-_pues…ni siquiera lo conozco...deja de pensar en eso, tienes algo que hacer no pierdas tu tiempo en tonterias__ la reprendió tyki

- jajajaja…si, pero solo me voy divirtiendo un poco_ replico la chica mientras cerraba la llamada…

_**Fin de la conversación telefónica**_

_

* * *

_

Cansado se dejo caer en la cama de espaldas, fijando su mirada en alguna parte del techo…

La voz que escucho en el sueño…antes de despertar, podría jurar que le era familiar.

De repente algo comenzó a moverse dentro de la chaqueta de su uniforme, la cual estaba sobre una silla al lado del escritorio.

El chico se levanto de la cama en dirección a la chaqueta cuando algo sale disparado, con la mirada siguió los movimientos de una pequeña bola dorada que volaba por toda la habitación y después se metió debajo de la cama rápidamente.

-¿Timcampy?... ¿qué estas…?_ susurro el peliblanco

La pequeña bolita dorada salio debajo de la cama, pero mientras salía empujaba un libro no muy grueso de portada celeste. Algo sorprendido se arrodillo al pie de la cama tomando el libro en sus manos…casi había olvidado que tenia ese libro, lo abrió ojeándolo un poco hasta que encontró la foto de Cross con Mana…; Tim voló hasta el libro posándose en la foto señalando con su patita la imagen de su amo.

Allen quedo pensativo. --Sí Timcampy esta aquí… es por que… él lo ha traído en algún momento—musito el chico hablando para si.-- pero… ¿cuándo?--. El pequeño Golem abrió su boca escupiendo un papel arrugado. Inmediatamente el joven lo tomo tratando de arreglarlo…Solo el silencio y el sonido de papel desarrugándose y volviéndose a arrugar. Ni una sola palabra salio de su boca después de ello, sus ojos entrecerrados reflejaban fastidio y desgano.

-No puede ser…_ musito mientras se dejaba caer otra vez en la cama con el libro en la mano

Tim se acomodo a un lado del chico quien tapaba sus ojos con su brazo, mientras se quedaba dormido…; finalmente cerró los ojos entregándose al sueño dejando caer el libro de su mano, al suelo.

* * *

Una especie de altar se alzaba, al ir avanzando en el un enorme sello…

A partir del humo saliente de aquel altar una forma se dibujaba una extraña forma humana, parte del edificio comenzó vibrar, un pequeño temblor se sintió en los pisos superiores.

El altar estaba mas allá del sótano donde se guardaban muchas cosas pertenecientes al castillo, ahora internado. Después de entrar al sótano había un sub-sótano al que se entraba por otra puerta y después de esta se podían ver otras más, con adornos extraños y dibujos de sellos en las paredes. ¿Qué haría aquella chica? ¿Quién la libero y por qué? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es ella?

* * *

_**OFICINA DE KOMUI 11: 59 PM **_

Una extraña figura de humo se materializo frente al escritorio de Komui.

-_lenalee-chan_…_susurraba el pelinegro dormido en su escritorio entre una pila de papeles.

La figura de humo tomo forma humana. Observo detenidamente cada rincón, estos se toparon con una foto enmarcada, la cual toco con la punta de sus dedos, era una foto de Komui con Lenalee, al tocar el vidrio se hizo una fisura que atravesaba la parte en la que Lenalee estaba con una sonrisa.

La chica desapareció de la habitación…desvaneciéndose en las sombras.

* * *

Se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos mientras los demás dormían…era blanca como la nieve sus ojos grises eran profundos pero sin brillo, su cabello negro cual azabache asemejaba a la misma noche, sus labios de un tímido color azulado…su ropa completamente negra compuesta por un vestido de encajes hasta los tobillos, y un chaleco del mismo color.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos…y atravesó la puerta. Ante ella se encontraba el cuerpo de una joven.

-_Eres…tú… ¿la que he estado buscando_…?_ sin mover los labios salieron las palabras. Aquel sonido hizo eco en toda la habitación

La chica, de apariencia blanquecina, se acerco a la cama de la peliverde rozándole el rostro con una de sus manos, la que dormía se estremeció un poco por el tacto tan frío, dando una ligera vuelta en la cama, mientras, a la otra apartaba su mano del rostro de la chica, sin ningún gesto solo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos desapareció…

_**¡AL DIA SIGUIENTE! EN EL RECREO!**_

Dormido murmurando cosas extrañas, una especie de canción…,y sus amigos lo observaban curiosos, Allen estaba murmurando algo pero balbuceaba tanto que no se le entendía; Lavi se acerco un poco para ver si escuchaba mejor, pero justo cuando lo hacia el peliblanco se levanto de golpe estirando los brazos, propinándole accidentalmente un golpe en toda la nariz al pelirrojo.

-¡ALLEN! ¡¿Qué ray...?! ¡ouch!_ exclamo el pelirrojo llevándose las manos a la nariz mientras se agachaba en el suelo.

Lenalee soltó una pequeña risilla que molesto un poco al pelirrojo. Ella camino hacia él para ver que tan grave era la situacion, pero enseguida se le pasó el dolor o más bien dejo de prestarle atención, pues se acordó de algo muy interesante.

Sin quitar la mano de su nariz dijo en un tono de voz nasal

-etto… ¿Lenalee como dormiste anoche?_ cuestiono "inocentemente" el pelirrojo

- ¿Anoche?... pues… bien…_ dijo bajando el tono de voz en la ultima parte colocando la punta de su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior

-mmmm… ¿no recuerdas como llegaste a tu cuarto? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Allen te llevo en brazos hasta tu recamara?_ exclamo pícaramente

Ella ladeo la cabeza, incrédula…desvío la mirada hacia el peliblanco

-No recuerdo nada…_ mintió mientras recordaba la imagen de Allen en su cuarto, al parecer no había sido un sueño.- pero si es así ¿cómo llegaron a mi habitación?_ cuestiono la peliverde

Allen miro a Lavi esperando que explicase como sabia la ubicación de esta si no se le permitía a los varones pasearse por esa área. Pero este sólo se rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice tratando de inventar una excusa creíble.

Lenalee se levanto "ofendida", sin decir nada más.

Ella sabía la respuesta, Lavi casi siempre merodeaba por la escuela, como si buscase algo. Así fue casi desde el día en que llego, ella no entendía por que Lavi hacia tal cosa; sin embargo no le parecía que estuviese haciendo nada malo…el debía tener sus razones para hacerlo.

-Es mejor que entremos_ exclamo la chica mientras emprendía la marcha hacia el salón

Ya en el salón de clases Lenalee y Allen toman sus lugares, él al lado de la ventana y ella en la fila siguiente cerca del pupitre. Lavi fue a su salón, él era dos años mayor que los demás y estaba en la misma clase que Kanda, lo cual era molesto para este último.

Entra el profesor al salón. Los murmullos que antes se escuchaban se volvieron silencio. El ambiente estaba tan silencioso que el nuevo profesor, se quedo mirando extrañado a los jóvenes y para comper el hielo...

-etto…buenos días chicos, de ahora en adelante seré su nuevo profesor de arte_ dijo el recién llegado con una hermosa y encantadora sonrisa.

Murmullos por todo el salón, risillas y miradas coquetas eran dirigidas, por parte de las chicas al profesor, mientras miradas severas, molestas, y de (me da mala espina ese tío) eran dirigidas por parte de los chicos hacia el nuevo integrante del cuerpo docente recién ingresado a salón.

Un hombre joven de cabello negro rizada ojos tentadoramente hermosos y profundos pero amables, caucásico, alto y de complexión media, vestía un traje de color negro con una corbata medio floja y camisa blanca. Un poco ajustada…

-¡Bien!, empecemos_ dijo mientras escribía algo en el tablero. --De ahora en adelante, como les dije antes, seré su nuevo profesor de arte plásticas_ inquirió haciendo una pausa para mirar a los estudiantes y continuo _ mí nombre es: Tyki Mikk, esta escrito en el tablero y…

-¡¡Profesor Mikk!!_ es interrumpido por una chica de cabello corto color castaño y algo sonrojada_ con el antiguo profesor quedamos en la teoría de sombras_ añadió la chica

-…bueno, gracias por la información. Entonces continuaremos con ese tema_ dijo amablemente el profesor

Mientras medio salón (_las chicas…_) suspiraba largamente...

- Como hoy es mi primer día, creo que seria bueno conocerlos un poco a todos, así que pasare lista_ exclamo el profesor con una hermosa sonrisa que logro arrebatarle otro suspiro a las chicas, y una gran cantidad de miradas desconfiadas por parte de los chicos. Y nuestro amigo peliblanco dormitaba placidamente en su asiento…

Asi el profesor pasó la lista diciendo nombre tras nombre y todos contestaron.

-Lee, Lenalee…_ llamo el profesor

-Si, presente_ contesto la chica mientras se levantaba.

Tyki observa a la chica atentamente baja la mirada un poco como dubitativo y de la nada dice

-de ahora en adelante será mi asistente señorita Lee_ dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

La joven sintió un terrible escalofrío en la nuca producto a las miradas asesinas que sus compañeras le dedicaban por captar la atención del profesor. La chica esbozo una sonrisa cortes y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-aquí dice que eres la monitora del grupo, así que como ya los conoces a todos, eres la mas adecuada, bueno claro esta, si quieres._ sugirió el profesor mientras la miraba amablemente. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

La chica asintió aceptando la proposición.

Así continúo pasando lista hasta llegar a:

-Walker, Allen_ llamo el profesor, nadie contesto.- ¿Walker?_ insistió el profesor, nadie respondió

Lenalee disimuladamente jaló el abrigo de Allen que colgaba de la silla, sobre el cual este dormía, despertándolo de golpe. El chico se tambaleo con todo y silla, casi cae pero logro evitarlo con un hábil movimiento. Todo el salón lo miraba, él los miro a todos, nervioso se disculpo.

-lo siento_ dijo el chico mientras se levantaba apenado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia una y otra vez, por la escena con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-si quiera hemos comenzado la clase y ya esta dormitando, señor Walker. mmmm_ dijo el profesor en tono de reprimenda

En ese momento, Allen, sintió algo extraño como si de repente algo cruzase por su mente rápidamente tan rápido que no supo que fue, más lo ignoro inmediatamente.

-etto…, los siento profesor…_ musito mirando al profesor.- ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?_ cuestiono el chico.

- fuiste el único que no respondió, así que supongo que tu debes ser Walker o ¿no?_ inquirió el profesor. Mientras todas las chicas soltaban pequeñas risillas, por el comentario tan despistado del chico.

Este llevo su mano hacia su nuca apenado, tratando de menguar el escalofrió que sentía…

* * *

Pasada la tarde Kanda se encontraba caminado por los pasillos camino a su habitación, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Se detuvo.

-¿qué quieres…? _ dijo el chico en tono de fastidio sin siquiera mirarle.

-etto…Kanda yo…quería saber si podrías ayudarme de nuevo y…_ musito la chica antes de ser interrumpida

-deja de seguirme _ exclamo el chico ignorando la petición.

El pelinegro miro de reojo a la chica y vio que tenía su mirada clavada en el piso y sus hombros temblaban… Inmediatamente el joven se puso alerta ¿_estaba llorando? ¿la había hecho llorar?_

Kanda, podría ser muy rezongón, a veces grosero, obstinado, irreverente… entre otras cosas pero ver llorar a Lenalee no era algo que le hiciese feliz.

-No necesitas mi ayuda…de ahora en adelante estoy seguro que podrás sola, no eres tan inútil_ dijo el chico tratando de enmendar lo que había hecho, aunque con su habitual tono poco cortes desvío la mirada ladeando los labios.

Lenalee alzo la mirada algo sorprendida por el comentario. La chica le dedico una calida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él para agradecerle, pero en eso para el seco, como si se hubiese interpuesto una pared entre ambos. Kanda la miro extrañado.

-gra…cias…kan…_ dijo la chica mientras se estremecía de frío y se abrazaba a si misma tratando de recuperar el calor.

El ambiente se trastorno volviéndose intensamente frío, acompañado de una leve corriente Helida, que se apoderaron del solitario y oscuro pasillo pobremente iluminado. Mientras en este resonaban los pasos vacilantes…y presurosos de ambos jóvenes…luego el _silencio_.

Abruptamente dejo de hablar, sus ojos perdieron brillo tornándose de un grisáceo opaco. El pelinegro no se movió de su posición, observaba atentamente el comportamiento inusual de la chica. Esta se movió hacia él, a medida que ella se acercaba, él, sintia como el frío se volvía cada vez msa inteso y el ambiente se tornaba pesado.

-¿Quién eres?_ cuestiono el chico en su tono habitual (grosero) algo no andaba bien...

La joven solo sonrío levemente, se acerco al chico llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de él, pero, este la tomo por la muñeca antes de que le tocase el rostro, en ese instante pudo sentir la frialdad de su piel.

La chica esbozo una sonrisa, mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre del joven. Cuando ella lo logró, él sintió como si su mano fuese atravesada por miles de cristales filosos, jamás retrocedió.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono seriamente el chico

….silencio

-¡¿Quién eres?!- cuestiono nuevamente esta vez en un tono mas severo y alto

-…

Al notar la expresión de fastidio del chico, esta dió media vuelta. El entorno del pasillo se volvió tenso y aun más frío que antes, tanto que el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a entumirse.

En pleno verano la temperatura descendió como nunca antes y tan solo en aquel pasillo donde una pequeña brisa gélida se convirtió en un remolino que rodeo por completo al chico intensificando el frío que ya sentía.

-tsk…demonios_ musito entre dientes el chico mientras caía de rodillas al suelo producto del frío.

La chica aun de espaldas, con un solo gesto de su mano intensifico aun más aquel remolino. Finalmente se sentía desvanecer sus ojos fallaban ya todo se tornaba borroso y confuso inclusive los sonidos, las pocas luces del lugar parpadeaban extrañamente, la perdida de conocimiento era el segundo paso, luego la muerte…en esos instantes el chico maldecía la situación.

Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, no logró distinguir lo que decía aquella voz pero el remolino se deshizo en instantes dejando a Kanda semiinconsciente en el suelo…

* * *

**Algunos se preguntaran para que puse eso del conde antes de iniciar la historia eso de que le diria "Adam" ¡BUENO ERA PARA QUE LO SUPIESEN DESDE AHORA!**

**¿pues los deje picados? *_picados= suspenso_**

**_si es asi gomen es que tenia que subir algo ya era demasiada la espera xD y pues una amiga mía estaba algo cansadita de esperar.  
bien ¿qué les parecio? ¿es acaso digno de un review?_**

**_por cierto he editado el primer capi hay algunas cosas nuevas, no son muchas pero pueden ser de importancia mas adelante nose...  
¿por qué lo edite? porque enconte un monton de palabras que YO no habia puesto ahí y que me transgiversaban la historia por eso._**

**_etto: dejen review... ¡por favor! creo que ya estoy traumada con eso de los reviews... AH! POR CIERTO_**

**_¡¡AHORA SI COMIENZA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA!! se preguntaban por que se llamaba INTERNADO O CASA DEL TERROR o.O? pues ahora lo averiguaran (risa malvada)._**

**_pues no dejare la historia a medio palo tratare en lo posible de hacerla ¡interesante! y que de miedo o más o menos..._**

_*si hay algun error de ortografía me disculpo. y aclaraciones en el siguiente capitulo...¿quieren saber que le paso a Lenalee? ¡veanlo en el proximo capitulo de internado o casa del terror!_

**_¡¿review?!_**


	6. La promesa de un cuerpo

_**aqui les traigo otro capi!!! trabajo lo mas que puedo, tengo que organizarme enserio. antes no tenia vida social ahora que empece a escribir me han salido un monton de actividades que ush...pero bueno. espero que disfruten el capi!! "LA PROMESA DE UN CUERPO" el fic se ha puesto algo extraño...lo se, pero no podia ser una escuela normal por algo le puse "internado o casa del terror" aunque no se si el fic sea bueno o no...que rayos hay gente a la que le gusta xD con eso me basta. ok ¡¡nos leemos aya abajo!!**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son del anime/manga D GRAY MAN creado por la exelenticima Katsura Hoshino; lo que si me pertenece es la historia a continuacion**__**

* * *

**_

En el capitulo anterior:

_-tsk…demonios_ musito entre dientes el chico mientras caía de rodillas al suelo producto del frío._

_La chica aun de espaldas, con un solo gesto de su mano intensifico aun más aquel remolino. Finalmente se sentía desvanecer, sus ojos fallaban, ya todo se tornaba borroso y confuso inclusive los sonidos, las pocas luces del lugar parpadeaban extrañamente, la perdida de conocimiento era el segundo paso, luego la muerte…en esos instantes el chico maldecía la situación._

_Se escucho un grito a lo lejos, no logró distinguir lo que decía aquella voz pero el remolino se deshizo en instantes dejando a Kanda semiinconsciente en el suelo…_

_**¿INTERNADO O CASA DEL TERROR o_O?**_

_**Capitulo 6: la promesa de un cuerpo**_

Antes de desvanecerse sus ojos lograron ver como la chica se alejaba, y el sonido de pasos acelerados, una persona se acercaba a él.

—¡¡Kanda!!— escuchó a alguien llamándolo para que no cerrara los ojos; luego el silencio sepulcral… aquel que precede a la muerte, sumido ante la oscuridad de las sombras.

Caminó por los pasillos, recordando, la ya lejana época cuando vivía una vida feliz, en la que, podía sentir calor, en la que… amaba… Ahora su alma corrompida, llena de dolor y odio solo buscaba la venganza, vengarse de todos aquellos que la hicieron sufrir, de todos aquellos que fuesen felices, a esas personas ella les haría sentir toda la desesperación que sufrió antes de morir. Finalmente después de tantos años era libre; Conocía cada corredor del castillo, hoy colegio, como la palma de su mano. Recorriendo lentamente los pasillos percibió las almas de aquellos que ahí estaban, 'felices', durmiendo plácidamente, sintiendo tanta paz en el ambiente decidió pasar por los dormitorios, perturbando los sueños de quienes dormían, sin siquiera tocarles, el solo hecho de recorrer los pasillos llenaba de pesadillas los sueños de aquellos que se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo. Una enorme y perturbadora sonrisa se formo en su rostro, completamente complacida ahora nadie tendría dulces sueños.

-¿Dónde estoy?- cuestiono confuso el muchacho

-¡Oh, Yuu me alegra que al fin despertaras!- dijo su maestro entre lagrimas de alivio.

Intentó abrazar a su alumno pero este se resistió a todo intento de contacto físico.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- cuestiono algo molesto, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿pasa algo pequeño Yuu?- musito Tiedoll

El que le dijeran pequeño no le causo mucha gracia mucho menos el que le llamaran por su nombre. se levanto de la cama, molesto (más bien indignado) dispuesto a irse aunque no se sintiera bien, pero fue detenido por otro profesor.

-lo mejor será que descanses- dijo Mikk al ver el semblante aun pálido del muchacho.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- cuestiono "calidamente" el chico, después deshacerse del agarre de Mikk.

-_Yuu_, no debes ser tan grosero, debes comportarte como un buen chico— reprendió Froi a su pupilo

- tranquilo, no es nada…ya vera que con el tiempo aprenderá a ser mas respetuoso— dijo tomando al chico del brazo nuevamente.

- Yo tú no la buscaría…—susurro solo para que el chico le oyera

Kanda se sorprendió un poco por la forma en la que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras, como si supiese algo...reacciono inmediatamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre, por más que al él mismo le pesara… lo había salvado.

-¿Es una amenaza?— cuestiono seriamente en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la persona que estaba a su lado escuchase.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa – No lo es, pero si quieres tomarle así…adelante — respondió,—pero ahora mismo, no es ella. Fuiste testigo y protagonista de lo que te hizo — reitero Tyki.

-tsk…- exclamo desviando la mirada. Destestaba admitirlo pero aquel tipo tenia razón

- yo la buscaré — anuncio amablemente mientras soltaba al chico y salía de la habitación, dejando a Kanda algo atónito y herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo, lo habían dejado sin palabras esta vez ni un solo insulto o bramido salieron de él.

Cuando llegó al internado hace un par de años, conoció a Lenalee, a pesar de lo grosero y prepotente que él fuese con ella, jamás lo trataba con recelo ni lo miraba con miedo, tal cual los demás. No, ella nunca lo hizo, excepto la vez que trato de atravesar a Lavi con una espada, en la clase de esgrima, ya que el pelirrojo lo llamó por su nombre y a este no le pareció cosa graciosa.

_Flash back_

_-Bien ahora practiquen entre ustedes un rato con las espadas de bamboo_ ordeno el profesor_

_Lenalee y Kanda asistían a la clase de esgrima. Al parecer ese día había llegado un nuevo estudiante: pelirrojo, de mirada un poco distante sin embargo no dejaba de notarse en ella cierta chispa curiosa, también traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, razón por la cual algunos se le quedaron viendo._

_Tiedoll llegó y llamó desde la puerta a Kanda, pero, lo llamo por su nombre, como el resto de la clase estaban concentrados en la práctica o, sino, en el chico nuevo no escucharon, pero el chico pelirrojo sí. _

"_-no me llames así-" advirtió el chico con un tono demasiado severo para su edad._

_El hombre mayor esbozo una sonrisa, revolviendo con su mano el cabello del pequeño, en un gesto de cariño, mas este no lo tomo así, apartándose inmediatamente. Cuando regresó vio a su amiga, Lenalee, hablando con el chico nuevo, este le sonríe de la nada y le llama por su nombre:- "YU"—grita animado el pelirrojo, mientras todas las miradas se posaron sobre ambos niños. Kanda estallo después de aquella escena. _

_No dijo nada, simplemente apretó en mango de la espada de bamboo, miró amenazadoramente al chico, quien todavía tenía la sonrisa en los labios lo que irrito aun más al pequeño espadachín. _

_En lo que nadie se esperaba el pelinegro, soltó la kata de practica y tomo la katana de acero que estaba de adorno en la pared. Empezó la carrera hacia Lavi, quien abrió los ojos como platos, completamente asustado mientras corría despavoridamente. _

_Lenalee detuvo a al chico antes de que degollara a su nuevo amigo. Justo cuando el pequeño espadachín logro acorralar a su víctima en un esquena del salón, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, él estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar por tal osadía,(que estricto ¿no?) pero antes de que llegase, Lenalee se interpuso en su camino. _

"—_¡¡MUEVETE!!—siseo molesto"_

_Pero la chica no medio palabra simplemente estaba ahí justo cuando el trato de moverla ella lo tomo de brazo, mirándolo directo a los ojos, esos ojos que podían mostrar un desprecio casi tangible y un orgullo enorme cedieron por instantes ante la mirada insistente y misericordiosa de su amiga, que pedía piedad o al menos una pequeña muestra de amabilidad con su nuevo amigo. _

"—_tsk—"chisto el pequeño, mientras soltaba su brazo de un tirón del de la niña, esta algo sorprendida se dispuso a interponerse de nuevo en caso de que insistiese en su ataque y así fue. _

_Esta vez la chica se molesto, sujeto con fuerza el mango su espada de bamboo y le pego al pelinegro quedamente en la cabeza para llamar su atención _

_—Ya basta— ordeno la peliverde mientras veía la mirada confundida de su amigo y los ojos sorprendidos de lavi._

_Fin del flash back_

Con un aire de satisfacción, y alegría vacía recorría los pasillos deleitándose con los dulces sollozos de sus víctimas en sueños. Los gritos de terror de aquellos despertando, eran como música para sus oídos, entonces dentro de "su" mente sintió los gritos de la chica implorando que la dejase ir, cuestionándola, llorando, cayendo en la desesperación, en el miedo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ella? Ante aquel conflicto se detuvo. Decidió que debía deshacerse de la conciencia de la chica para así tener más control sobre su cuerpo, justo en ese instante cayó de rodillas al suelo soltando un pequeño quejido.

_**Dentro de la mente de LENALEE**_

—_¡¡SAL DE MI CUERPO!!— exigía la chica con todo lo que daba su 'voz'. Dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro, sin ruido…solo una pequeña luz. _

_Con extraña aura se encontraba la figura de una chica completamente vestida de negro o al menos eso pareciera se dibujaba ante una confundida Lenalee, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tan pálida como la de Allen. Cabello negro cual noche, era realmente hermosa pero sus ojos… vacios, sin brillo alguno, solo destilaban rencor, odio, y tristeza…por unos instantes la desposeída sintió pena por ella, ¿Qué le habría pasado para quedar así? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había tomado su cuerpo?_

—_Imposible…ahora este cuerpo me pertenece— anuncio la usurpadora…sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos—ahora tú no eres más que un simple recurso— explico. _

— _¿recurso? de que hablas, ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — cuestionó tratando de contener las lagrimas. _

—…_Tu conciencia es inútil lo mejor es que no te resistas, así será más fácil— dijo _

—_No…yo… ¡¡No!! No sé de qué estás hablando—musito en un tono apagado la chica—, pero…¡¡yo no te dejare hacerlo!!— dijo esto último alzando la voz_

Dentro de ella la pelea continuaba, pero fuera el cuerpo de la chica continuaba de rodillas completamente inerte, con la mirada ensombrecida clavada en el suelo completamente ausente.

Él, regresaba de uno de sus paseos nocturnos. Se acostumbro a ellos desde que aprendió el camino de regreso, ya no se perdía como antes en los enormes pasillos, ahora los conocía prácticamente como la palma de su mano,… bueno… _casi._ —…_mmm_…—murmuraba el peliblanco mientras observaba minuciosamente cada muro del pasillo, intentando encontrar algún indicio o rasgo familiar en ellos. —…ay…no…no puede ser — musito resignado ladeando la cabeza, absolutamente nada en ese pasillo le resultaba familiar,… para nada.

_Perdido_ esa era la palabra que lo describía, al parecer se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que se desviaba de su ruta usual. Caminó hacia otro pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar la ruta a su dormitorio, en cambio, se encontró con la luz de la luna, atravesando hermosamente los enormes ventanales, en ese instante sintió como si algo o alguien lo estuviese observando. Se detuvo, solo para escuchar el sonido del _silencio ("acaso su mente le estaría jugando una broma")_. Nadie, a parte de él se encontraba en ese pasillo, a esas horas ya todos deberían estar dormidos. Solo por reflejo, dirigió su mirada hacia la luz que entraba al pasillo por la ventana. Se quedo completamente helado ante lo que sus ojos veían. La melodía de una lúgubre canción inundo el ambiente…aumentando más la tensión que sentía en aquel momento, acaso— ¿_estoy soñando?_— se cuestiono mentalmente.

Aquella imagen, reflejada como si estuviese detrás de él, aquella sombra de sonrisa constante lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Miró automáticamente hacia atrás para comprobar que no había nadie, pero el reflejo de la sombra continuaba ahí. Aunque quisiese correr en aquel momento, sus piernas no respondieron, estaba paralizado, pero no sentía miedo, era la misma sensación…la misma de cuando tuvo por primera vez _el sueño_ con aquella sombra, justo antes de llegar a este lugar…

—¿Q..quién e…eres?— cuestionó el chico sin esperar respuesta alguna.

La sombra solo sonrió clavando su mirada en los ojos del chico soltó una pequeña risa. Justo en ese momento la canción volvió a resonar por los pasillos, provenía de más adelante. Parecía estar cerca de donde estaban el chico y la sombra: está a su vez comenzó a señalarle el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

**ALLEN POV**

Por más extraño que pueda sonar…sentí como si…esa cosa quisiera que yo fuese hasta ese lugar. Me deshice inmediatamente de aquel pensamiento, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

Tal vez esa cosa era solo producto de mi imaginación…aunque lo que hizo después, me hizo reconsiderar la posibilidad de que realmente fuese real. Volvió a mirarme fijamente, después apunto con la mirada hacia otro pasillo, de donde claramente se podía oír una especie de canción. Aun estaba considerando la posibilidad de ir o no. Pero… En ese momento me asuste como nunca. Esa cosa hablo.

"—…ve…—" dijo como si me lo ordenase, en un tono casi parecido al de mi voz, solo que un poco más grave. Inmediatamente sentí como se erizaba toda mi piel y un terrible escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

En lugar de salir corriendo, camine lentamente hacia aquel lugar. Sentía los latidos de mi corazón dentro de mi pecho…a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar el miedo no era suficiente como para acelerarme. Al acercarme a el lugar me detuve un momento…la voz que cantaba…me sonó muy familiar, la he escuchado antes…pero ¿dónde? Una extraña curiosidad se apodero de mi, apresure mis pasos lo más que pude y ahí estaba el lugar mejor dicho la persona que estaba tarareando la canción, que sonaba…igual a la ¡¡a la del sueño que tuve en el jardín!!, pero no era la misma voz. Trague saliva sonoramente manteniéndome estático a unos cuantos metros de aquel bulto que por la voz deduje seria una mujer. No me sentía aliviado con la situación para nada…la misteriosa sombra ya no estaba, pero, ahora donde me había metido… ¿Quién era esa mujer? En ese momento escuche algo que me saco de mis cavilaciones. la canción paro por completo.

"— ¿La amas…la amas con toda tu alma a esta mujer?—" cuestionó con una firmeza algo nostálgica, me estremecí al escuchar esas palabras. Ella estaba… ¿hablando conmigo? Se levanto del suelo y volteo hacia mí. Repito no sentía miedo…pero una extraña sensación invadió por completo mi cuerpo. Parecía que mi corazón quería salirse, latía fuertemente tanto que comenzó a dolerme el pecho. Al oír su voz me di cuenta inmediatamente quien era esa mujer… no confundiría jamás su voz, por nada en el mundo.

"— ¿De qué…estás hablando? ¿Qué mujer?—" pregunté confundido, no sabía si realmente se dirigía a mí, pero no había nadie más.

"—¡¡¡¡NO TRATES DE HACERTE EL DESENTENDIDO!!!! Enserio yo te amo, no se…no sé por qué me haces esto, realmente pensé que me amabas—" esa fue su respuesta

Mi corazón se detuvo por completo en ese instante. ¿Amar? ¿Me ama…? ¿Lenalee?, no ella no puede ser Lenalee pero mis ojos no me engañaban…estaba muy oscuro sin embargo mis ojos la veían claramente, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y ausentes como si…no estuviese ahí. Realmente no sabía que decir esa persona frente a mi tenia la forma de la señorita Lenalee pero definitivamente no podía ser ella…primero porque nunca le he dicho que la amo, jamás haría eso; Segundo: ella…no lo sé simplemente no podía ser.

"— ¿Lenalee, estas bien?—" pregunte preocupado

"—ella no está…aquí. Ella no volverá, no la dejare volver—" anunció mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa maliciosa.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi pecho como si me hubiesen golpeado, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía, como si le dijesen algo que nunca hubiese querido oír, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo necesario, fue una sensación parecida a la que viví cuando mana murió, la desesperación dentro de mí en aquel momento fue casi igual. ¿Por qué?

"—Si esta es una broma, no me parece para nada graciosa—" confesé ya algo molesto por esa actuación, algo no andaba bien. ¿Era o no Lenalee? Al menos que mis ojos me engañasen cosa que no dudaba mucho, primero la sombra, luego encuentro a una persona que resultó ser Lenalee, tarareando la canción que escuche en mí sueño, más bien pesadilla. Luego la extraña conversación y ahora esto…

Intente acercarme más, pero justo en ese momento alguien más apareció.

"—No te acerques a ella, es muy peligroso—" advirtió alguien que parecía venir caminando tranquilamente hacia nosotros.

Era el profesor de arte ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Por qué es peligroso? Ahora sí que no lograba entender nada.

"—se acabo tu paseo, es hora de que vuelvas—" dijo el profesor, la chica pareció reaccionar a esas palabras…pero ¿volver? No creo que se refiriera al dormitorio, algo estaba pasando, dijo eso como si…antes de que lograra ordenar mis pensamientos él se dirigió nuevamente hacia mí.

"—es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto, yo me encargare de ella—" me ordeno con cierta serenidad pero en sus ojos se podía notar que estaba alerta, como si esperase que ella hiciera algo, pero ¿pero qué?

En ese momento lo que más deseaba era saber lo que estaba pasando, no me podía ir así no más, no podía dejarla… Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía quedarme. Perdido en mis pasamientos no me di cuenta que ella se acerco a mí, y tampoco pude escuchar lo último que dijo el profesor solo vi como trato de venir hacia mí, y fue entonces cuando una extraña ventisca lo rodeo o mejor dicho me rodeo a mí y a Lenalee... Ahora si estaba asustado ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

Estaba en lo que se podía decir era el interior de una mini tormenta. El viento revolvía mi cabello constantemente al igual que mi ropa. Cubrí mis ojos con una de mis manos evitando que el polvo levantado por la ventisca entrase a mis ojos, estaba atrapado…pero no estaba solo, ella estaba frente a mí con la mirada ausente viéndome fijamente. En un movimiento rápido se acerco a mi cuerpo atrapándome entre sus brazos, su piel estaba tan fría…demasiado, su piel estaba completamente pálida y sus labios estaban tomando un color azulado, como si no estuviese respirando.

_Definitivamente…tú no eres Lenalee_ pensé _

La abrace fuertemente apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro, mis latidos comenzaron a normalizarse, todo a mi alrededor cambio o al menos eso parecía. Por solo instantes oí los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran más débiles…y ahí fue cuando finalmente pude oírla, su verdadera voz.

"—tú no eres Lenalee, devuélvemela…quiero que me la devuelvas—" susurre cerca de su oído.

Su rostro se escondía en mi pecho, sentí como deshacía su agarre de mí, esperando que la soltase también pero no fue así. "—sí, no me sueltas te matare—" asevero, después de esas palabras el viento comenzó a revolverse con más fuerza, note un ligero cambio de temperatura, el viento ahora era frio, más gélido y golpeaba con fuerza mi piel en cada vuelta que daba. Su cabello se revolvía chocando con mi rostro, yo aun la abrazaba. Su cuerpo parecía también ser alcanzado por el lastimero viento huracanado que nos envolvía sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerlo, al contrario. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mis dedos comenzaban a sentir de verdad el frio, mi cara estaba completamente helada, comenzaba a marearme, el aire me faltaba cada vez más.

Escuche los gritos del profesor Mikk, quien me decía _—¡¡Aléjate de ella o te matara!!—_

Al escuchar eso me quede extrañado a que se refería con que me mataría, ¿no era ella Lenalee? Mis ojos no me engañaban en ese momento mis sentidos mucho menos estaba completamente seguro de que era ella, actuaba diferente pero era ella, estaba ahí.

"—No…no la dejare sola—" dije cerca de su oído, mis manos se soltaron de su cintura. Abatidas por el frio, mi cuerpo no daba más; hacia poco el aire no llegaba a mi pulmones, que ahora mismo sufrían un dolor intenso. Mi cuerpo cedió. Caí de rodillas al suelo frente a ella. Con las pocas mucho esfuerzo levante la cabeza, mirándola directo a los ojos. Antes de caer completamente al suelo, le regale una sonrisa, no como las que se dibujan en mi rostro todos los días…no, esta fue una de verdad una sincera. Solo fue un instante pero vi claramente como recuperaba el brillo de sus ojos, y la gélida ventisca se deshacía en un instante mientras las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la verdadera Lenalee.

Ya no podía moverme, estaba exhausto como si algo se hubiese llevado todas mis energías pero eso no importaba ahora. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras me miraba como si estuviese arrepentida por hacerme algo malo. Nunca vi antes esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, y algo dentro de mi me decir que no quería verla nunca más, no…

—…Estoy… bien…— mentí, adivinando por su expresión que estaba preocupada…por mí.

—Allen…— susurro con un hilo de voz. Por la cara que puso seguramente no me creyó.

En ese momento escuche el sonido de pasos aproximándose. Yo aun seguía tumbado en el suelo. Alguien más, a parte del profesor Mikk, llegó. Escuche como la llamaban, esa es una voz que tampoco confundiría, era la del director, el hermano de Lenalee y al parecer también había otra persona pero esa voz no la reconocía. Tirado en el suelo trate de levantarme. Fue inútil

Aun continuaba mirándome con esos ojos tristes de los que salían presurosas lagrimas, no estoy seguro del por qué lloraba…pero algo me decía que en parte yo era responsable, en ese momento pequeñas gotas comenzaron a escaparse de la comisura de mis ojos. Se arrodillo a mi lado, secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su uniforme. Clavo sus ojos en mi…como si quisiera ver dentro de mí, no, como si quisiera decirme algo acaso…" _¿escucho algo de lo que dije en ese momento?"_ No podía evitar que la duda recorriera mis pensamientos, _¿qué me había hecho decir tales palabras?…"no voy a dejarla sola"_ yo…no estaba pensando en ese momento…seguramente lo dije _¿por qué lo dije?..._

_No vine aquí para entablar relaciones de ningún tipo…yo…yo…vine aquí porque…_

No sé en qué momento exactamente, pero, cuando me di cuenta cascadas brotaban de mis ojos _"lo siento"_ susurre mientras, una inmensa tristeza me invadió el corazón. En ese momento recordé algo que había vivido ya hace cuatro años cuando…una persona que quise aun estaba a mi lado.

_Flash back_

"—_¿A dónde vas?— pregunto curioso un pequeño de cabellos canela."_

"_El hombre solo sonrió mientras se despedía revolviendo un poco el cabello del pequeño, en un gesto de cariño"_

"— _¿No puedo ir?— cuestionó algo serio y a la vez triste, el pequeño, aferrándose al abrigo del hombre."_

"—_Es mejor que te quedes aquí…yo volveré pronto— aseguro el hombre regalándole una sonrisa al pequeño."_

"—…_pero…—musito con tristeza"_

"—_no voy a dejarte solo, Allen. Siempre voy a estar contigo no importa lo que pase— anuncio el hombre regalándole una sonrisa consoladora"_

_fin del flash back_

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, yo aun trataba de contener mis lágrimas, sollozando lo mas fuerte que pude, pero fue inútil. Deje de contenerme, solo quería llorar, después del accidente yo era una simple marioneta, no era capaz de asimilar la muerte de mi padre…la persona de la que guardo gratos recuerdos…el que me dijo _"No voy a dejarte solo"…porque siempre prometen cosas que no pueden cumplir…no…el no me ha dejado solo, aun cuando ya no esté con vida siempre me acompaña…"sigue adelante hasta el día en que mueras" _

Sumergido en lo más profundo de si mismo, ocultó sus ojos con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que enjugaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, una vez se prometió a sí mismo no volver a llorar por eso, sin embargo la mezcla de emociones…y algo que había notado solo hace unos instantes, estuvo a punto de morir de haber continuado dentro de esa ventisca…si ella no lo hubiese parado, ahora mismo él seria historia.

Finalmente las fuerzas del chico volvieron permitiéndole incorporarse.

Lenalee no se había movido de su lugar, seguía a un lado del chico que finalmente parecía haber reaccionado. En sus ojos yacían las marcas de las amargas lágrimas derramadas hacia un instante, sus ojos aun abrumados cruzaron con la chica que ahora le miraba intensamente. Lo había visto llorar y no entendía por qué…y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

La chica ignoraba por completo el comportamiento que tuvo hasta que se encontró con Allen, sin embargo se sentía culpable como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo. Solo recordaba a Kanda luego todo se volvió oscuro, después a su nuevo amigo en el suelo, y el eco de una voz cálida diciendo que _no la dejarían sola_… aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar todo lo que vivió antes de reencontrarse con su hermano, el también prometió que no la abandonaría…sin embargo a pesar de ello las memorias de su pasado no la dejaban en paz.

Poco a poco sintió como la invadía el sueño, sus parpados se volvieron pesados, su cuerpo se aflojo por completo, haciendo que cayese. Antes de que se estrellara en el piso Komui la sostuvo.

_continuara..._

* * *

**Ok...creo que esto es todo por hoy...al menos creo que deberia poner solo eso por hoy...(llora). **

**me costo bastante, estaba corta de inspiracion...lo que me cuesta más es tratar de mantener las personalidades de cada uno, creo que si no puedo hacerlo debo de hacer algo diferente no se ¿ustedes que piensan? deberia retirarme...bueno no lo haré hasta que termine los fics claro que no... **

**pero bueno ¿les gustó? ¿es un asco? creo que ya saben un poco de la misteriosa chica (fantasma) que invadio a lenalee...¿por que nuestra pequeña chica ha sido poseida?. nuestro peliblanco ya no puede ocultar su dolor...al parecer la miceria que causa el fantasma al hacercarse a la gente tambien lo afecto a él, quien sabe...**

**bueno...¡¡Feliz año a todos!! se nos fue el 2009...a empezar de cero las tristesas de este año se quedaran en el pasado y todos seguiremos adelante con la frente en alto!, para que el 2010 nos traiga muchas cosas buenas a todos. ^_^ omedeto minna-san. nos vemos el próximo año! **


	7. el inicio de la pesadilla

Bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo después de mucho tiempo…no me tome vacaciones, es que digamos perdí un poco el hilo de la historia…YA SABEN LO QUE DIRE: **"LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, FUERON CREADOS POR LA EXELENTICIMA KATSURA HOSHINO AUTORA DEL ANIME D GRAY MAN AL CUAL CORRESPONDEN LOS PERSONAJES"**

**Alguien me pregunto no recuerdo si en este o en el otro fic, que donde había escuchado eso de que El nombre del Conde es Adam…pues lo leí en el manga por accidente, cuando el mostro su forma humana en el manga sin traducir le decían así xD, creo no recuerdo bien.**

**Sin más que decir la historia….**

* * *

Sus ojos se perdían en el brillo segador del sol reflejándose en el tablero, acurrucado en su banca miraba ausente como los labios del profesor explicaban la clase pero él no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Recordaba a detalle aquella noche. Aun no lograba entender lo que pasó realmente en ese lugar, _"¿Qué le paso a Lenalee?" "¿Qué quería esa cosa que la poseyó con ella?" "¿Por qué…su corazón latía tan fuerte al tenerla entre sus brazos?" "¿Por qué sentía que debía protegerla a toda costa?"_ esas, entre otras interrogantes se planteaban en la mente del peliblanco. Lo más extraño de todo, era la naturalidad con la que actuaban los demás _"¿acaso no se habrían dado cuenta de lo que pasó?"_ todos actuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido, inclusive los profesores que estuvieron ahí…Allen estaba realmente intranquilo, más aún porque Lenalee no asistió a clases desde entonces y ya han pasado tres días. Kanda estaba exento de las clases, y Lavi no aparecía por ningún lado desde aquel día, Bookman tampoco. Pero nadie parecía notarlo_…_

" _¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?"_

¡Libertad! El timbre de salida anunciaba la liberación de los estudiantes del constante tedio, pero para nuestro compañero de cabellos plateados eso significaba ir a investigar.

Se escabullo por los pasillos cuidando de que nadie notase hacia donde iba (_cosa que no era necesaria ni el mismo sabia a donde debía ir_) al llegar cerca de la dirección, se dejo caer al suelo recostando su espalda en la pared, llevo sus manos hacia su cabello y lo sacudió rápidamente tratando de quitarse esas ideas tontas que rondaban su mente en aquel instante. Realmente estaba preocupado por sus amigos…por kanda no tanto, pero aun así…algo estaba pasando. Tal vez, lo que paso fue solo una alucinación, o al menos eso trataba de creer él.

— ¿Qué demonios me está pasando…? Je, creo que me he vuelto un paranoico— susurró mientras se quitaba un mechon de cabello que le cubría los ojos…

— ¿Te pasa algo, Allen?— cuestionó la voz preocupada de una chica.

El chico sorprendido por la repentina presencia se levanto rápidamente, más nervioso que asustado, asintió inmediatamente, afirmando que estaba bien. Segundos después el chico proceso la información de quien estaba frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos como si hubiese visto a un fantasma…

* * *

—Entonces… ¿eso fue lo que paso?— preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

Todos los que estuvieron ahí esta noche incluyendo las víctimas de los ataques a excepción de Allen y Lenalee, quien fue a buscarlo. Esta era una situación grave, al parecer la familia del Conde se infiltro en el instituto de la Orden Oscura…liberando una desgracia, un alma en pena…la razón por la que todo esto comenzó, la razón por la que fue convertido en escuela.

— ¿Y ustedes creen que pueda ser Walker la persona que mando Adam para sabotearnos?— inquirió uno de los profesores…

Desde el día en que se fundó el instituto, han recibido amenazas y advertencias de lo que podría pasar, a pesar de los siglos la leyenda de la chica no desapareció, aquella "promesa de un cuerpo"…a pesar de todo aún seguía vigente. El Conde durante varias generaciones ha deseado destruir a todo aquel que se involucre con la orden oscura, ya que aquel instituto no es nada más que una farsa para ocultar la verdad…para mantener a este mundo lejos de una terrible desgracia.

—Pues…la llegada de ese chico aquí es un misterio, lo que sabemos es que Cross lo mando, pero realmente no podemos estar seguros de ello, ¿o sí?— comentó el profesor Sokaro, en un tono que dejaba mucho que pensar, al decir esas palabras las sospechas hacia el chico aumentaron entre todos, o al menos entre casi todos. Lavi se negaba a creer que fuese así… sin embargo no podía dejar que su juicio fuese cegado por sus lazos de amistad con el peliblanco.

—Es verdad lo que dicen ciertamente no sabemos nada del chico, solo nos llego una carta de Cross diciéndonos que lo aceptáramos…pero es una idea descabellada que él mandase a un aliado del Conde con nosotros. No obstante, creo que lo mejor sería mantener vigilado al chico, por un tiempo. — respondió Komui.

— ¿Si Allen fuese el aliado del Conde se habría metido a salvar a Lenalee? Sabiendo que moriría, ¿sabiendo quien estaba dentro de ella?— agregó Lavi —Es más estoy seguro de que él no sabe, ni tiene la mínima idea de lo que pasó realmente esa noche— finalizó, colocando en tela de juicio las dudas hacia el chico.

—puede que tengas razón, Lavi, pero es mejor salir de dudas…—advirtió el director Lee

* * *

—¿A dónde me llevas, Fou?— cuestionó el peliblanco

—jijji ¿Quieres saber lo que le paso a tu amiga?— indago la joven sin responder a la pregunta anterior

Él solo asintió, algo le parecía muy extraño (_aunque en sí él mismo se sentía paranoico_) pero, no le prestó mucha atención a ese presentimiento. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, pendientes de todo a su alrededor, era un lugar completamente desconocido…ahora caminaban por un estrecho pasillo de piedra, que parecía ser un camino subterráneo debajo del colegio, ubicado en el ala este. Lo más extraño es que el jamás había visto ninguna puerta hacia ese lugar, mucho menos había escuchado de un sótano ni mucho menos, a pesar de que siempre pasaba por ahí cuando iba al jardín.

—Disculpa…pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con Lenalee?— cuestionó el chico

La chica continua sin decir palabra, solo soltó una pequeña risilla, ante eso el peliblanco se detuvo.

—Ella es solo una simple herramienta , — dijo — al igual que tú y el resto de tus amigos…pero ¿sabes qué?— continuó mientras se acercaba a Allen lentamente.

La linterna que usaban para iluminar el oscuro y estrecho pasillo se apagó sin previo aviso, dejando solo un par de ojos brillantes, llenos de deseo, acercándose cada vez más…más…y más…rápidamente reaccionó tratando de retroceder, tropezando torpemente. Acto seguido vio como los extraños ojos brillantes se posicionaban justo sobre a él, junto a un extraño peso en su abdomen y la respiración fría de algo o alguien cercano a su rostro.

—Tú me agradas mucho…—dijo una voz dulzona en su oído.

Allen sintió un escalofrió terrible recorrer su espalda (_por segunda vez_) y trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, estaba completamente paralizado y no de miedo, algo impedía que pudiese mover su cuerpo. Tratando de evitar que una situación mucho mas incomoda se presentase fingió que nada estaba pasando y decidió seguir preguntando.

—¿Dónde está Lenalee ?— preguntó como si estuviese en una conversación casual con alguien. Disimular era algo que fácilmente podía hacer sin ningún tipo de dificultad, fue una de las tantas cosas que aprendió con Cross.

La extraña persona pareció fastidiarse un poco ya que asevero su mirada.

—ya te dije ella es solo una herramienta…dentro de unos días ya no será nada…solo una simple muñeca— aseguró con cierto tono de fastidió mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro del chico.

Allen abrió los ojos por completo, esas palabras hicieron estruendo en su cabeza…"_dentro de unos días no será nada…solo una simple muñeca" _que significaba eso, ¿Qué le pasaría a Lenalee? Una punzada terrible atravesó su pecho como si de mil agujas se tratase _"¿por qué…tenía esa extraña sensación…?" _en ese instante un zumbido extraño que apenas fue percibido por el peliblanco hizo que su captora se levantara de él, como si la estuviesen atacando, al levantarse golpeó el peliblanco haciendo que este chocase contra la pared.

Entonces una motita dorada empezó a iluminar todo el lugar dejando a la vista a una chica de cabellos azules y ojos grandes dorados, aturdida por la brillante luz del pequeño golem. Muy distinta a la que (Fou) que desde un principio lo había llevado a ese lugar.

—Ah! Si apenas comenzábamos jugar…—se quejó—, me iré, pero recuerda… ¡todos ustedes están destinados a desaparecer! — chilló algo aturdida, desapareciendo en el oscuro pasillo.

Exhalo agitadamente, llevando con rapidez una mano a su rostro al sentir que algo corría por este…

Encontró la salida con ayuda de Timcampy. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar se dejo caer sin fuerzas al suelo. Le ardía el lado izquierdo del rostro y su camisa tenía manchas de sangre y estaba algo rasgada. Mientras el pequeño golem revoloteaba alrededor de su compañero. Que parecía choqueado

"_Lenalee… ¿una muñeca? …mis amigos…" _eran demasiadas cosas para una sola semana, esa escuela empezaba a tornarse en una retorcida casa de terror… "¿_Por qué todos actuaban como si nada ocurriese_? _Tal vez sabían algo"_….la mente del chico estaba revuelta o más bien clara…su vida era normal…hasta el día en que llego aquí, su vida se había volteado completamente.

—¿Te diviertes?— cuestionó una voz muy parecida a la suya.

Volteó en busca de la persona que pronuncio esas palabras, pero estaba solo…al menos ¿que fuese Timcampy quien habló? Descartó inmediatamente esa idea.

—¿Te diviertes?— se escuchó nuevamente

* * *

Aproximadamente un cuarto para media noche todos dormían, al menos la gran mayoría, cierta persona aun estaba despierta dando vueltas en su cama sin poder cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad. Hoy todo fue más que extraño (pero no tanto como aquella noche)…él no entendía, mejor dicho no quería entender, en su pecho sentía pequeñas espinas cada que el nombre de cierta niña pasaba por su cabeza o era mencionado. Entonces un fugaz recuerdo invadió su mente…aquella noche que llevo a Lenalee a su cuarto.

_---Flash back----_

_Aquella noche en la que la chica callo rendida en plena escalera, después de regresar del jardín en el que trabajaron toda la tarde…_

—_¿Es por aquí?— cuestionó el peliblanco_

—_Si, a la derecha. Ves ahí esta—dijo Lavi señalando el cuarto de Lena. —Si está muy pesada para ti, puedo ayudarte, si quieres…—murmuro el pelirrojo al ver que Allen tardaba en seguirlo._

—_Estoy bien, no pesa tanto— dijo apretando el paso. —No creo que haya dejado la puerta abierta… ¿Cómo ent…?— _

_Sin siquiera haber terminado la pregunta, Lavi, ya estaba dentro de la habitación diciéndole al chico que entrase…_

—_¡¿Dejó la puerta abierta?!— cuestionó sorprendido el chico de cabellos níveos_

—_¡Claro que no! Yo la abrí. Jajajaja— aclaró con orgullo. Mientras el peliblanco le miraba desconfiado y a la vez pensaba "…" —Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga— dijo enseñando una llave maestra.—¿Qué haces ahí parado?, déjala en su cama y vámonos, si nos atrapan aquí estaremos en problemas…umm ¿al menos que quieras quedarte con ella un rato…a solas…? jejeje— murmuro el pelirrojo con una extraña risilla, insinuando quien sabe qué cosa con la mirada, los ojos de Lavi miraban fija y pícaramente a Allen, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse. _

—…_no…por favor…dejen-me…quiero…mor…—musitaba entre sollozos mientras sus compañeros la miraban sorprendidos y algo asustados, ella estaba hablando dormida. _

—_Lenalee…—susurros Allen sumamente preocupado, ella no completo la última frase, pero, para él no era difícil imaginarse como terminaba: "quiero morir"; ¿Qué le habría pasado para que desease su propia muerte…?_

_Lavi miró a Lenalee preocupado y la vez podía notarse un brillo de compasión mezclada con lastima en sus ojos, como si supiese algo. Hizo una seña al peliblanco para que se apresurase en dejarla, este obedeció. Mientras el chico la cubría con las sabanas ella no dejaba de llorar, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados seguidas de profundos sollozos._

_El peliblanco pensó que sería mejor despertarla, pero Lavi le detuvo diciendo que era mejor no hacerlo, si se enteraba que la vieron así se sentiría peor, ya que no le gustaba preocupar a sus amigos, mucho menos por cosas que ya pasaron y no pueden cambiarse. _

_Con esas palabras el peliblanco quedo aun más preocupado…El pelirrojo dejó el cuarto, seguido de Allen quien se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta para mirarla…se sentía tan inútil odiaba esa sensación, realmente deseaba hacer algo, pero, lo mejor era dejarla en paz. _

_Al llegar a su cuarto simplemente se dejo caer en la cama rendido, conciliando el sueño inmediatamente. Ahí la vio, Lenalee, arrodillada en el suelo del jardín llorando desconsolada, los árboles estaban completamente muertos, el pasto seco, las flores marchitas…todo estaba muerto, y la chica continuaba derramando lagrimas, al intentar acercarse un muro enorme se levanto frente a él, golpeó el muro con fuerza en un acto de frustración. ¿Por qué se sentía tan frustrado? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar con ella? No entendía esos sentimientos…Entonces la chica apareció detrás de él, no podía ver si aun lloraba, el flequillo ocultaba su rostro. Él la llamo. Como respuesta ella levanto el rostro dejando ver los surcos de las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas…llenas de sangre, las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos eran exactamente eso… sangre… al ver esto el chico quedo horrorizado, intentó retroceder pero le fue imposible no podía moverse, a parte no tenía a donde ir el muro desapareció pero ahora todo estaba negro y solo una pequeña luz le dejaba ver lo que estaba frente a él, una terrible pesadilla, que le revelo su más profundo deseo. _

_Fin del flash back…._

Suspiró profundamente…la sombra volvió a aparecerse, esta vez sin necesidad de alguna superficie réflejable como en otras ocasiones. Ahora estaba materializado frente a él, con esa sonrisa perturbadora, el chico ni sé inmuto en asustarse simplemente lo miro y respondió a la pregunta de hace un rato.

—No, no me parece para nada divertido. ¡¡Me parece más un enfermizo y retorcido juego!! — Contestó —¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, yo que tengo que ver en esto…? ¿Por qué? — cuestionó levantándose furioso de la cama para encarar a la sombra que tanto lo había asediado desde que se supo que entraría a ese instituto…

La sombra solo sonrió. Luego señalo dijo: —Mi timcampy—

El chico arqueo la ceja extrañado de aquellas palabras —No, es de mi maestro, no tuyo—aseguro el chido a lo que la sombra solo respondió negativamente, afirmando que le pertenecía,. Allen decidió no discutir, pero después de unos segundos entendió.

—¿Tú me salvaste?— cuestionó algo incrédulo de sus propias suposiciones

Él asintió.

* * *

Una decisión fue tomada, era, mejor dicho sería demasiado peligroso dejar a los estudiantes en el colegio, con semejante amenaza afuera aunado a eso los supuestos espías del conde en el colegio que ponían en peligro la estabilidad de los estudiantes, bueno al menos de los estudiantes normales.

Kanda ya completamente recuperado, fue a visitar a Lenalee al ala oeste del colegio, el único lugar donde Allen no buscó. El pelinegro caminaba orgulloso como siempre con su mirada matadora (literalmente) cuando tropezó con algo, digo…alguien tropezó con él.

—_¡Fíjate por dónde vas idiota!—_ gruño el pelinegro

—Lo siento…— se disculpó la figura— No fue mi intención es que estoy buscando a mi hermano, pero me he perdido— decía la pequeña mientras comenzaba a llorar ante la agresividad de Kanda

Él solo la miro algo desconcertado, mientras la chica comenzaba a llorar.

—No puede ser, porque siempre tienes que ser tan…tú, Kanda. Es solo una niña se más amable— regaño el pelirrojo saliendo del cuarto donde descansaba Lenalee, ese llamado de atención le fue merecedor de una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro quien simplemente se hizo a un lado ignorando a la chica.

—¡TONTO!— gritó la niña ensordecedoramente, dejando pasmado a Kanda y a Lavi. Luego salió corriendo.

—¿La conoces?— cuestionó el chico al japonés

—No— respondió tajante. —¿Cómo sigue?— pregunto secamente como si la escena anterior jamás hubiese ocurrido.

—Mmm…no ha despertado— contestó el pelirrojo—y aparentemente…no tienen muchas esperanzas de que reaccione, ella…es como si no estuviera ahí.— finalizó el chico.

Ambos reflejaban preocupación en sus rostros…y aun cuando el estado de Lenalee fuera de interés para Allen, ellos no podían decir ni una sola palabra, tan solo por que el peliblanco estaba en tela de duda, mejor dicho no sabían si era amigo o enemigo. En su mayoría los del consejo decidieron considerarlo enemigo…solo por si las dudas.

*

La oscuridad…el silencio, una tétrica mirada fija en ella…grilletes en sus piernas y manos…estaba siendo dominada por aquella que prometió volver por venganza. Ya no tenía caso luchar, los ojos de la chica más sombríos y sin vida que nunca aun guardaban dentro de sí, su imagen, sus sentidos aun guardaban el calor, su aroma, su tacto…impresos en su corazón manteniéndola viva, _¿desde cuándo significa tanto para ella una simple persona? _

Invadiendo sus pensamientos el eco de una voz sin luz retumba en sus oídos…

—"Deja de luchar…él no vendrá por ti…jamás"—

Esas palabras cortaron como mil cuchillas…tal vez era cierta y él nunca vendría, tal vez nadie la salvaría en esta ocasión. Sin embargo ella se mantenía firme…aferrándose fuertemente a sus ideas…"_ya no estarás nunca más sola_" fueron las palabras de su hermano el día en que se encontraron ella se aferraba a esas palabras…como si su vida dependiera de ello y así era.

* * *

Etto…eso es todo…no me maten por demorar tanto es que estoy falta de inspiración y me siento algo frustrada con ciertas cosas…pero en fin. Sin batallas no hay luchar y si no luchas no ganas, así que seguiré dándole hasta que termine el fic!!

Ya saben dejen reviews XD (ENSERIO Ò_Ó) *desesperada*

* * *

En el próximo capítulo…

—Yo…yo— las palabras titubeaban en sus labios, muriendo por salir.

—¿Tu qué, Allen?— cuestiono curiosa Lenalee

Esa noche de insomnio se encontraron bajo la hermosa luna creciente.

**

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?— cuestionó sorprendido el peliblanco

—¡ÉL ME TRAJO!— respondió la chica, dejando mudo al joven frente a ella.

Eso es todo bye bye!!


	8. ¿Lenalee?

LAMENTO LA DEMORA… es que se me han presentado un montón de cosas… (No tengo excusa…) les pido perdón, no ha sido solo la falta de inspiración…es que no quiero caer en lo usual de los fics, pero creo que de todos modos terminaré asi en algún momento.

Sin más la historia…

* * *

La pequeña bola revoloteaba a su alrededor tratando de despertarlo. Aun estaba oscuro, los rayos del sol comenzaban a dispersar la oscuridad lentamente a su paso. El pequeño golem insistía en levantarlo, pero él no tenia ánimos para nada su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente estaba perdida quien sabe dónde. Al parecer cansado de ser ignorado mordió fuertemente la oreja de su amigo, provocando un pequeño grito de dolor.

—¡Aaa! ¡ouch! ¡¡Timcampy¡¡ ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó el chico algo molesto, frotando su adolorida oreja.

El chico dirigió su vista al reloj de mesa, no eran siquiera las seis y era sábado— todos a esa hora debían estar dormidos—, pensó él, sin embargo seguramente había una gran razón para que lo despertase.

El golem revoloteo sobre el chico, hasta que se levanto de la cama, una vez ahí empezó a señalar la puerta y la abrió (imagínense como). Allen arqueo una ceja extrañado, —"¿acaso pretendía que saliese en pijama?"— una camiseta, y pantalones largos traía puestos, aun así, si alguien lo viese caminar con esa ropa por el pasillo…Tim no lo dejo pensar, pues revoloteaba alrededor para que este saliera. Siguió a timcampy por cerca de 10 minutos, no había nadie en los pasillos aun así el chico comenzó a sentirse extraño…luego llegaron al mismo lugar donde él estuvo hace unos días, pero no le prestó mucha atención, se detuvieron frente a una puerta que parecía estar cerrada.

—…¿Qué hacemos aquí, Tim…?— se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

El pequeño golem solo se poso en la cabeza de su amo, como solía hacerlo siempre justo frente a aquella puerta. Allen miro fijamente aquella puerta…como si presintiese algo.

_Un fuerte rechinido hizo que se tapara los oídos, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, todo estaba completamente oscuro pero una pequeña luz dejaba ver la forma de alguien debajo de sabanas blancas en una cama de hospital…_

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol tomaron por sorpresa al chico pelirrojo quien durmió toda la noche en la enfermería, esperando que su amiga despertase pero ni señales…era como si ella no estuviese ahí.

—Lena…todos te extrañan…sabes, inclusive kanda. Jeje suena imposible pero así es— le decía a su compañera quien estaba sumida en un profundo sueño del que parecía no despertaría— y…recuerdas al chico nuevo…creo que también está muy preocupado por ti, me gustaría decirle que estas bien, no se sentirá aliviado pero al menos sabrá que estas "bien", ¿_quisieras verlo_? — justo después de esas palabras la mano de la chica se cerro, apretando con fuerza las sabanas, ante eso Lavi reacciono con sorpresa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la chica después de una semana de no dar señales por fin se había movido, o tal vez solo fue un reflejo…ante este ultimo razonamiento el chico se desanimo, "tal vez solo fue un reflejo"-pensó, sin embargo algo dentro de él se revolvía como cuando estaba a punto de descubrir algo.

—Lenalee… ¿Quieres ver a Allen?— pregunto directamente él chico mirando fijamente el cuerpo semimuerto de su amiga, en ese momento los aparatos que median sus latidos, comenzaron a mostrar cambios, las frecuencias eran más fuertes, la chica comenzó a convulsionar, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas regresar, pero al parecer sería más difícil de lo que creía. Inmediatamente Lavi salió corriendo de la enfermería a llamar a su abuelo para que ayudara a la chica.

*****Dentro de la mente de Lenalee*****

La chica se movía como jamás en su vida, jalando con fuerza las cadenas, que la mantenían atada a un muro imaginario en medio de la nada, forcejeo tanto que parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento (o sus muñecas o las cadenas), gritaba con todo lo que tenía pero su voz no era escuchada, ni por ella misma, aun así continuo, no se rendiría…lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí, quería su cuerpo devuelta, sus ojos ya no estaban muertos, habían cobrado vida nuevamente, su deseo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier barrera frente a ella, que cualquier obstáculo…ya no quería seguir en la oscuridad. Quería volver a ver los ojos de su hermano cada que le llevaba café en las mañanas, la sonrisa picara y sincera de Lavi, lo bueno que era Kanda escuchándola cuando tenía problemas (aun que usted no lo crea!), los extrañaba a todos.

*********

_Claramente podían ser escuchados los quejidos de dolor de alguien, y en el fondo solo silencio una completa oscuridad rodeando todo a excepción de aquella cama y de él mismo. _

_-No te recomiendo que te acerques…- susurro la dulce voz de alguien, era una joven que parecía tener su edad, de cabellos negros como la noche, vestido de igual color ojos grises y sin brillo. Su mirada albergaba tristeza, soledad y vacio…mas vacio que otra cosa.- Es inútil, no trates de recuperarla ese cuerpo me pertenece y no dejare que nadie se interponga- dijo en un tono sin emoción. _

_-… ¿Quién eres…?- preguntó el peliblanco sin querer saber realmente quien era. _

_La chica guardo silencio por unos instantes y luego hablo. _

_-Yo soy ella, la persona que conociste nunca existió, ella tiene mi cuerpo- respondió con el mismo tono fatuo de siempre. _

_Allen no sabía si continuar la conversación o acabarla ahí mismo… ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquella situación fuese real…_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó_

_-Todos tienen que pagar lo que me hicieron…- respondió ella sin más y desapareció. _

_-¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué te hicieron, Quién??- pero ella no estaba más ahí._

_El peliblanco corrió hasta la luz donde se encontraba la cama, corriendo la sabana para encontrarse con algo que lo dejo helado, un esqueleto con residuos de piel, como si le hubiesen comido…_

Justo en ese instante el chico despertó completamente pálido, no pudo evitar sentir una corriente fría en la habitación lo que hizo que se levantara inmediatamente a cerrar la venta, olvidándose de aquella pesadilla. Aunque él no recordaba haberla dejado abierta. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia permaneciendo frente a la ventana sin moverse escuchando atentamente cada sonido. Alguien entro en su cuarto.

-buh!- sopló mientras se alejaba unos pasos evitando que él chico le diese un mal golpe al reaccionar de reflejo, pero este no se movió ni una pulgada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó en un tono demasiado frío que casi suena extraño hasta para él mismo.

La pequeña no dice nada, simplemente se acerca algo extrañada y viendo que no tiene intenciones de reaccionar ante su presencia, lo toma de la cintura y lo abraza por la espalda, a duras penas su pequeña estatura hace que llegue si a caso debajo de los omoplatos del chico (_debajo de los hombros.)_

_-No te enojes…solo vengo a ayudarte, Allen- dijo la pequeña con una falsa voz de arrepentimiento, aunque sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, ya que él fue el grosero._

Se volteo deshaciendo el abrazo, la tomo de los hombros y se inclino a su altura, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos diciendo: "vete de aquí" sin la más mínima consideración. Sus pequeños ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas, con esa simple acción el rostro de Allen cambia de desinteresado a preocupado. Estaba tan concentrado en su pequeña pesadilla y en todo lo que le estaba pasando que no midió sus palabras al hablarle así a su pequeña.

* * *

En la enfermería, oculta en algún lugar del internado, Komui está de visita.

Sus ojos se llenan de dolor al ver en tal estado a la niña de sus ojos…maldecía una y mil veces a quien sea que fuese responsable. Todo eso era culpa de los infiltrados que mando el Conde, de lo contrario nadie hubiese liberado a ese fantasma, ahora espíritu maligno qué se apodero del cuerpo de su hermana arrastrándola poco a poco a la muerte, ya hace más de una semana que ella no ha comido por su propia cuenta, y el alimentarla con intravenosa, no está funcionando. Debido a esto, Bookman le advirtió que si no despertaba rápido, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que…bueno.

Lavi no cabía dentro de sí al sentirse tan inútil, por más que trataba de convencerse de que Allen era inocente, algo dentro de si quería culparlo por la situación de Lenalee para poder descargarse en alguien, pero…su amistad era más fuerte, el amaba y detestaba verla en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada. Al menos que rompiera las reglas...

* * *

Sentada cómodamente en la cama del joven peliblanco mientras jugaba con Tim, qué revoloteaba a su alrededor, Allen la miraba indagatoriamente, como si estuviese tratando de ver las razones por las que ella está ahí, pero esa niña era tan hábil, tan…es que tenía que ser tan parecida a él, inclusive ese cabello rojizo que le recordaba tanto.

—Ya te estaba extrañando, así que le pedí a mis padres que me dejaran venir— dijo con una sonrisa, anticipando o mejor dicho respondiendo a una de las tantas preguntas que él comenzaba a formular dentro de su mente. –También vine porque me enteré de…-- titubeo la chica, viendo la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Allen.

-Sé dónde está…- murmuró el chico.

La niña ladeo la cabeza, en señal de no entender la razón de su tristeza. -¿Si ya sabía dónde estaba por qué no la había ido a buscar?- se preguntaba la chica, él la miró profundamente y dijo:

-Ella está muerta…- dijo resignado.

-

-

-

-

_En aquel lugar oscuro retumbaron sus palabras, rompiéndole el corazón en miles de pedazos __"__…está muerta" finalmente, gracias a la visión mostrada por el espíritu maldito de la joven en gris, Allen estaba convencido (resignado) a la muerte de su amiga…él se había rendido. _

_-…No…Allen…no estoy muerta…- musitaba entre sollozos de dolor -¡Estoy viva! ¡¡¡Allen!!! – gritaba desgarradoramente anhelando ser escuchada, jalando con fuerza las cadenas que la ataban. Ya no le importaba el dolor que sentía en cada tirón, más doloroso era saber que __Allen estaba convencido, o, más bien, resignado a la muerte de su amiga..._

_-Te lo advertí, al final todos son iguales…él ya te ha abandonado y es solo el primero…el resto también te abandonara pronto- aseveró el demonio en un tono sin vida, totalmente lúgubre.- entrégame la voluntad de tu alma y todo ese dolor desaparecerá, muy pronto…- prometió_

_Silencio…ya no más llanto no quejidos…solo el silencio casi palpable. Y después: -No…yo...yo no me rendiré- prometió con lágrimas en los ojos. _

Atónita jalo uno de los cabellos blancos del chico llevándolo hasta ella, haciendo que él se inclinara forzosamente a la altura de la joven. Aquella niña de cabellos rojizos de unos 12 años y negros, creció junto a Allen desde el día en qué llegó a vivir en su casa, después de la muerte de su padre adoptivo. Su nombre era Haven Cross. (Imagínense de quien es hija jajajaja.)

-¿Qué rayos te ha pasado, tú no eres así?- reclamó la joven ante la actitud derrotista del peliblanco.

Este hizo qué la chica lo soltase de un jalón.

-¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!! ¡¡No tienes ni idea de lo qué esta pasando!! – gruño el chico apartándose de ella, hiendo hacia la pared.

-No importa lo que esta pasando, estás tratando de engañarte a ti mismo, y usas las circunstancias como excusa para negar lo qué te está pasando…¡¡Allen estas enamorado, la amas y por eso te estás comportando de esa manera, No quieres enfrentar la situación!!- dijo seriamente, después de la actitud tan altanera que demostró su amigo.

-…Estas equivocada, yo no estoy enamorado- seguro él dándole la espalda.

-Solo te estás engañando a ti mismo- aseguró la chica- realmente no me interesa si lo admites o no, lo que me molesta es que te estás rindiendo; "Si de verdad deseas algo, lucha hasta conseguirlo, aun cuando el camino este lleno de obstáculos, tu voluntad de realizar lo que deseas es más fuerte que cualquier cosa en este mundo". Me lo dijiste una vez… ¿acaso ya has olvidado tus propias palabras?- reclamó la niña

Él volteo…atónito, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y luego una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Lo miró con dulzura, y lo abrazo con tanto cariño como una hermana (que quiere matar a su hermano) puede hacerlo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a luchar, Allen?- preguntó la niña, deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿A luchar? ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó intrigado.

Ella lo miro fijo diciendo: "me enviaron para ayudarte y es exactamente lo qué haré"

El arqueo una ceja sin proveer lo que le tenían destinado, su vida había cambiado desde él día en que su padre murió, pero no tanto como al conocer a aquella chica, Lenalee. Ahora el haría todo para recuperarla así aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-¡¡Lavi, cuidado!!- le advirtieron _

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, una intensa ráfaga de viento lo golpeo con todo estrellándole contra un enorme muro, que apareció de la nada._

_Kanda miro a donde había caído el chico, pero no se movió ni un milímetro para tratar de ayudarle, sabía que si lo hacia el próximo seria él…._

_-¡Haven!- gritaron Allen y Lavi, pero ya era demasiado tarde…_

_-¡Noooo!-_

* * *

_BIEN ESO ES TODO LAMENTO DEJARLOS PICADOS, PERO HASTA AHÍ SE ME OCURRIO ALGO Y YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE ACTUALICE, ME QUEDO DEMASIADO CORTO LO SÉ. EN FIN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. ODIO EL COLEGIO, YA LO HABIA MENCIONADO??_

_¿REVIEW?_


	9. ¿Exorcistas?

Me acabo de dar cuenta que a veces no pongo lo de los avances…O.O ME SIENTO TAN MAL! Es que se me olvida T_T mi memoria mecánica no funciona…en fin aquí los dejo con otro capítulo, esto si me costó bastante pero creo que ya era hora de poner algo de acción de verdad, ahora ya saben por qué se llama internado o casa del terror…IMAGINENSE QUE ESO PASARA EN SU COLEGIO O.O horror….jajajaja sería divertido

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron "normalmente" al menos así parecía ser para todos hasta qué…

—¡ALLEN!— gritó una niña de cabellos rojizos, abrazando fuertemente al peliblanco por la espalda.

Este reaccionó a tiempo para evitar caerse, mientras del otro lado del pasillo una niña de cabellos azules le miraba con odio en los ojos a la pelirroja. Justamente ese día Lavi decidió hablar con Allen cuando lo encontró abrazado a la chica (estaba tratando de quitársela de encima); Haven tenía la costumbre de poner a Allen en situaciones embarazosas o comprometedoras, al ver esto el chico bookman miró con desapruebo al joven peliblanco, quién aun trataba de deshacerse de la joven. En ese momento llegó para fortuna del chico, Kanda, la niña lo reconoció inmediatamente

—Mira Allen, es el _IDIOTA_ qué se tropezó conmigo el primer día que llegue aquí— dijo enfatizando la palabra idiota con tanto reproche, que hizo detener al japonés en un segundo al lado del par.

Él los miró a ambos en especial a la niña de cabellos rojo fuego, qué lo miraba con tanta superioridad…tanta que hizo enojar al pelinegro, quien frunciendo el ceño visiblemente molesto. Pero no se digno a contestar las provocaciones de la chica. Allen comenzó a tensarse al viendo su situación, estaba en medio de una guerra de miradas, pareciera que ninguno de ellos se rendiría, hasta que un sonido cautivo la atención del chico. Una canción…

Completamente abstraído de la realidad, se sumergió más y más en aquella melodía. Lavi notó inmediatamente en el semblante del chico que algo estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar la singular melodía. Segundos más tarde el duelo de miradas fue interrumpido ya que Kanda y Heaven también escuchaban aquel sonido. los cuatro quedaron quietos en sus puestos por unos instantes, hasta que los ojos de la chica pelirroja se tornaron blancos, haciéndola caer, por suerte el japonés reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla, debido a esto lavi también despertó , acto seguido corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos y la chica nueva. Del otro lado del pasillo la chica de cabellos azules tenía una amplia sonrisa, al ver el colapso de su "rival",

Una hora después…

Lentamente la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa del peliblanco a su lado, tan cálida…como las que le solia dar cuando ella se lastimaba y comenzaba a llorar, lo odiaba tanto por eso. Intentó levantarse pero Lavi la detuvo.

—lo mejor es que te quedes recostada un rato más…solo por precaución— pidió seriamente.

Ella accedió no sin antes pedir que la escucharan.

—Tenemos que acabar con esto antes de que sea tarde…— asevero la chica, recostándose— Allen, ¿quieres rescatarla?, ¿serias capaz de hacer lo que sea, inclusive entrar en el juego de esa mujer? — cuestionó la chica de cabello fuego.

Allen la miró atónito, no se esperaba eso. Lavi miro fijamente a la niña.

—Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que podríamos hacer? Ella no tiene nada que podamos destruir…está muerta, ni siquiera sabemos dónde están sus restos — cuestiono Lavi.

—¿Qué pretendes, _exorcizarla_?— bromeo con el mayor sarcasmo posible, el japonés.

—No eres tan idiota como pareces— respondió con ella una sonrisa sarcástica. —Es exactamente lo que haremos, pero tenemos que enfrentarla en su propio terreno, y es ahí donde está el problema — explico la pelirroja ante las expresiones incrédulas de sus amigos, en especial de Allen quien comenzaba a pensar que las palabras de la chica eran una broma de muy mal gusto.

Lavi miró a la chica algo desconcertado, meditabundo se camino hacia la puerta.

—¿Sabes cómo podemos hacerlo?— preguntó algo dudoso, sus dos amigos lo miraron fuertemente, ninguno de los dos creía que seguirle la corriente a una persona "enferma" era muy buena idea. (_Ya la consideraban loca_).

Haven miró a los dos incrédulos, en especial a Allen quien enseguida demostró su mirada de desapruebo ante los comentarios de la chica, por más que fuera su amiga no quería que hablara de esa forma mucho menos dándole falsas esperanzas, es más ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba Lenalee, en ese momento Lavi mira al peliblanco y dice: —Lenalee está bien, sé donde está — confeso el pelirrojo. Inmediatamente Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido se supone que habían decidido no decirle nada…

— "_imbécil, acaso piensa seguirle la corriente a esta mocosa…" — _pensó Kanda

Justo en ese instante Allen se levanto y caminó (casi corrió) hasta el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente con dolor e incredulidad en los ojos, mientras decía: —¿De verdad sabes dónde está Lenalee?— cuestionó con la voz entrecortada debido a las ganas de retenidas y la desolación que sentía al saber que una persona que él consideró cercano le oculto algo tan importante para él, aun sabiendo cómo se sentía.

—Si…las disculpas no valen en este momento, lo sé pero Allen entiende…aunque supieras dónde estaba no hubieras podido hacer nada, es más posiblemente el verla así te habría hecho daño.— concluyó el pelirrojo.

El peliblanco quito la mirada, sus ojos se habían tornado completamente opacos llenos de rabia…se sentía tan frustrado, igual que cuando se enteró de la muerte de Mana…no lo supo sino una semana después, ya que los demás pensaron que decírselo en el momento no era lo más indicado. Solo Cross se atrevió a decirle lo que estaba sucediendo y el porqué todos los empleados lo trataban con tanta compasión y lastima.

—No tiene justificación…tal vez tengas razón y no hubiese sido de ayuda para nadie…pero…ese era mi problema no el tuyo…¡Sabias cómo me estaba sintiendo! — Exclamó molesto—…Lo terrible que me sentía al no saber absolutamente nada de ella, el tan solo saber que estaba viva y bien me hubiera tranquilizado un poco, pero ¡nada! No tuviste consideración — finalizo el peliblanco

—Las cosas no son así, no fue decisión mía ocultarte la situación de Lenalee, sino decisión de todos los que están a cargo de este colegio— explicó el chico. — ¿Qué curioso que justo después de que llegaras las cosas comenzaran a ponerse pesadas, eh? Acaso n…— antes de concluir su acusación hacia el peliblanco lavi fue silenciado por un almohadazo.

La almohada cayo de su rostro al suelo, mientras la niña estallaba en una enorme carcajada.

—Es inútil que intentes culpar a Allen, ni tú mismo eres capaz de creerlo—dijo la chica mientras se levantaba sin más. —Kanda, te haré una pregunta, —el japonés la miro extrañado y algo molesto por la forma en la que la chica le hablaba— ¿Vienes o te quedas? Después de todo Lenalee también es tu amiga…o ¿no?—

El chico pareció pensárselo un segundo y luego desvió la mirada 'molesto' y salió de la habitación. Antes de salir dijo:—No me metan en sus estúpidos juegos, ni siquiera el imbécil de Komui logró hacer algo por ella, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú mocosa lograras algo?— cuestionó Kanda, antes de cerrar (estrellar) la puerta.

A pesar de cualquier comportamiento brusco que el pelinegro pudiese mostrar hacia los demás, el sentía un gran aprecio hacia su amiga, ella era una persona especial para él. La sola idea de saberse inútil le molestaba, pero ahora esa niña que había aparecido de la nada le estaba diciendo que podrían traerla de vuelta…para el japonés eso parecía un sueño algo completamente imposible, _Lenalee está en coma y no hay nada que se pudiese hacer por ella, solo esperar a que despierte… _esas fueron las palabras de los doctores que la atendieron, era tan doloroso, no quería demostrar lo afligido que se sentía, pero en caso de que la propuesta fuera real…¿Qué pasaría si de verdad pudieran traerla de vuelta? Esa pregunta rondo por un segundo la mente del chico, un presentimiento invadió su cuerpo…acaso ¿era posible? Si todas esas cosas…la chica fantasma, la ventisca de hielo dentro de una habitación cerrada…que casi lo mata, esas cosas habían pasado… ¿Por qué entonces esa propuesta parecía tan descabellada? ¿De verdad sería posible? Había una posibilidad y Kanda comenzaba creer…

En la habitación…

Aun ensimismado Allen trataba de pensar coherentemente, sin dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sucediendo…no le había dicho a nadie sobre la sombra extraña que lo 'persigue' eso ameritaría una visita a un manicomio…pero esa misma situación le hacía pensar, si era posible que algo como eso le estuviese ocurriendo, aparte de eso la pesadilla con Lenalee…ese era un mensaje para que no intentaran nada.

—¿Qué tendríamos que hacer ?— pregunto curioso y pensativo el peliblanco.

—¿No estarás pensando en seguirle la corriente, Allen? Por favor eso es…— dijo el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido.

—Tú más que nadie deberías creerme porque conoces la historia de este lugar, conoces la leyenda y es más conoces la razón por la que Lenalee fue la más perjudicada— explicó la niña.

Allen se pensó un segundo las palabras de Haven…¿Cómo que Lavi sabia?, no era el momento para reproches, lo que más deseaba el peliblanco era volver a ver a su amiga. —No perdemos nada intentándolo…además…tal vez lo que Haven dijo no será tan imposible, es más han su cedido cosas, ¡sabes a lo que me refiero! Lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas no es normal, hay una posibilidad de que ella tenga razón y podamos salvar a Lenalee — inquirió el peliblanco

—Entonces ¿qué pretendes volverte exorcista de la noche a la mañana? Solo los clérigos pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas, nosotros somos simples estudiantes de secundaria—advirtió Lavi.

La pelirroja estallo en una carcajada, le parecían tan entretenidas las palabras del amigo de Allen que no pudo evitar reírsele en la cara, ni él mismo era capaz de creerse sus propias palabras, aunque debía admitir que era bueno disimulando.

—Lavi…—suspiró la chica resaltando la aparente "ingenuidad" del pelirrojo—lo de simples estudiantes, no estoy de acuerdo, que curioso ¿no? Que todos los que se han visto envueltos en esos líos sobrenaturales solo hayan sido ustedes cuatro, ¿no te parece una inmensa casualidad? Y qué curioso que todos se conozcan, empezando por ti, has viajado por todo el mundo, a tu edad tienes vastos conocimientos sobre casi todo…¿eso te parece normal?, Kanda, su habilidad con la katana es incomparable a cualquiera antes vista, es como si fuera un samurái desde el día en que nació, Lenalee su fuerza física y su velocidad son increíbles, Allen …el fue aceptado por mi padre, quien lo cuido hasta el día en que entro a este colegio, mi padre jamás aceptaría a absolutamente nadie en su casa, mucho menos a un chico cualquiera, aun cuando fuese hijo de su mejor amigo, conoces muy bien las historias de mi padre, Marian Cross, así que tienes pruebas suficientes para saber que no miento…_Bookman_— al concluir con esas palabras, se vio claramente como una de las cejas del pelirrojo tembló.

El silencio redundo en el cuarto, mientras el aire se volvia tenso...

**11:55 pm ala este del colegio…**

A pesar de las disposiciones del médico del colegio, en que Heaven descansase un poco más, ella desobedeció y justo a las 10 de la noche salió de la enfermería, escabulléndose entre los pasillos para encontrarse con sus compañeros, la hora acordada fue 11:00 pm a la entrada del pasillo del ala este, Allen insistió en ir un poco más tarde, ya que a esa hora, muchos de los estudiantes aun estaban despiertos y quedaba la posibilidad de que alguien los viera y dieran aviso, en tal caso se verían en muchos problemas y perderían la oportunidad de rescatar a Lenalee.

—Ahora…entramos por el pasillo de la derecha y luego…—paró, al notar que Allen se había detenido. — ¿Sucede algo?— cuestionó la chica

—Recuerdo este lugar…más adelante hay una pared con una enorme lona y luego una alfombra con el símbolo del colegio… ¿verdad?— afirmó el peliblanco

Sorprendida, decidió no preguntar cómo sabía exactamente el lugar al que tenían que ir. Finalmente después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar…una gran alfombra se tendía frente a ellos justo en frente de un enorme muro.

En aquella alfombra se dibujaba una rosa cruz, el símbolo que por tantos siglos había distinguido a los exorcistas de aquella época, gente de dios que se dedicaba a ayudar a las almas perdidas a encontrar el descanso eterno, hoy era el logo del colegio de la Orden Oscura. El aire comenzó a tensarse una pequeña brisa rodeo a los chicos, quienes no se movieron ante esta señal. Aquella brisa no era cualquiera brisa…Kanda la recordaba a la perfección…fue la misma que sintió aquel día que casi muere.

—¿Y ahora qué?— cuestionó Lavi.

Haven pareció pensárselo, ni ella misma estaba segura que hacer después de ahí, su padre solo le conto una parte de la historia…

_Hace siglos atrás una bella princesa la princesa del clan rosacruces ser casaría un caballero, a la hora de llegar al alatar, ella está muy contenta, pasaron las horas y todos esperaban ansiosos a que ella llegase a la iglesia para cumplir el acuerdo nupcial, al entrar la tarde la carrosa llego con la bella novia quien entro a la iglesia escoltada por dos nobles de la familia de su prometido, al entrar sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y repulsión al ver los cuerpos de sus familiares e invitados regados en el suelo en pedazos y llenos de sangre, las blancas rosas que había mandado a pedir estaban negras y manchadas de sangre… paralizada…completamente atónita por la escena, una escena que no podría imaginarse ni en sus peores pesadillas….sus ojos horrorizados se dirigieron hacia el altar, donde vio a su prometido completamente cubierto de sangre, rodeado de mariposas negras con una forma extraña, muchas de ellas tenían calaveras…dio un salto de terror al sentir que algo tomaba su tobillo…era su padre quien aun continuaba con vida, lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes verdes, al ver que al menos alguien sobrevivió entre tanta masacre…para su sorpresa vio como el cuerpo de su padre era destrozado mientras de él salía una enorme mariposa con una apariencia grotesca. Corrió hacia la salida, aterrada, intentó huir, pero dos seres parecidos a demonios custodiaban la puerta. _

_Volteo…lentamente hasta dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el altar donde estaba su prometido…no podía evitar sentir temor al verlo…la persona que amaba ahora expedía un terrible aroma a muerte…se podía ver cómo le causaba un placer intenso el estar rodeado de cadáveres…de sangre…le causaba a un más placer ver el rostro de su "amada" lleno de lagrimas, mirándolo con una enorme repulsión y terror. Camino pasando sin el mínimo cuidado entre los cuerpos que eran comidos por las abominables mariposas que lo rodeaban, para abrirle paso a su amo, se acerco a ella que estaba completamente aterrorizada, tanto que el miedo le impedía moverse, la tomo entre sus brazos impregnando de sangre el vestido blanco que con tanta ansia ella había mandado a hacer especialmente para ese día… ¿no estás feliz? Es nuestro día especial…estaremos juntos por siempre, le susurro su prometido al oído, este es solo el comienzo…mi amor…susurro antes de apartarse de ella. Justo en ese instante sintió algo tibio recorrer su piel, miro hacia su vientre y esta había sido perforado, ni siquiera lo noto… ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Que había hecho para merecer tal desgracia…_

_Es tu castigo por ser tan benévola…que crees que por ser tan misericordiosa nunca te iban a pasar cosas como estas…tu heredera de las rosacruces, te convertirás en un demonio, la gente que un día te amo y te protegió te asesinaran y te asesinaran como si fueses la peor cosa de este podrido mundo…tú y solo tu cargaras con todas estas muertes por el resto de tu existencia…y ¿sabes qué? No morirás… vendrás nuevamente a este mundo y harás lo mismo y sentirás lo mismo cada vez que lo hagas por siempre….vivirás esta masacre una y otra vez…y serás asesinada por la gente que amas por siempre, nunca descansaras, Elena de los Rosacruces…bienvenida al infierno. _

No podían avanzar, y por alguna razón ninguno se atrevió a llegar al final del pasillo. El aire comenzaba a tensarse cada vez más inclusive comenzaban a marearse por al sentir que el aire les faltaba, Allen completamente decidido a recuperar a su amiga, avanzó, al momento de pisar la alfombra con el símbolo de los rosacruces, una enorme ráfaga de viento lo rodeo por completo, inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. Al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos quienes trataron de ayudarlo, intento salir pero el aire comenzó a faltarle y su vista comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, lo último que logro ver fue como sus amigos también eran rodeados por pequeños tornados de colores.

.

Del otro lado del pasillo una figura pobremente iluminada observaba la escena sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo susurro un par de palabras. —Estúpido alumno…—

—¡Allen!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que él despertase antes de que un enorme muro callera sobre él. —¡Despierta, Allen!—gritó aun mas fuerte Heaven intentado de que reaccionase.

Kanda y Lavi se encontraban luchando contra el aire, eran atacados y lo peor era que no podían ver quien los golpeaba, a duras penas podían esquivar los golpes que le asestaban esos seres invisibles. Kanda sumamente molesto y golpeado comenzó a rodearse de una visible aura morada y en su mano se algo sin forma comenzaba a materializarse, –-¡Despierta, maldito brote de habas!— vociferó kanda, quien volteo al oír el enorme estruendo que produjo el muro al estrellarse contra lo que parecía ser el suelo. Aquel lugar tan oscuro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas estaba sumido en las tinieblas y solo pequeñas luces los iluminaban permitiéndoles ver donde estaban, o al menos verse entre ellos.

—¡Lenalee!—gritó Allen.

Al escuchar su voz, nombrando a su amiga, los demás corrieron hacia ese lugar…los atacantes dejaron de luchar, y desaparecieron así mismo como habían llegado.

—¡Lenalee!—

Allen sonreía estaba contento de verla, finalmente…

Lenalee camino lentamente hacia el peliblanco quien también se dirigió hacia ella, Haven tenia un mal presentimiento no conocía a la chica sin embargo algo no le sentaba bien a toda esta situación.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— pidió Heaven, dirigiéndose hacia el peliblanco y a sus amigos que también habían ido a sus encuentro.

Allen se detuvo y miro atentamente a su amiga, extrañado…¿acaso no habían ido a…donde fuera que estuviesen para encontrarla? Ya la habían encontrado…pero en ese momento el peliblanco advirtió sobre una extraña presencia que provenía de la chica y de otra parte…justo donde estaba el pelirojo…

-¡Lavi, cuidado!- le advirtieron Kanda y Allen

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, una intensa ráfaga de viento lo golpeo con todo estrellándole contra un enorme muro, que apareció de la nada.

Kanda miro dónde había caído el chico, pero no se movió ni un milímetro para tratar de ayudarle, sabía que si lo hacia el próximo seria él…. Una sonrisa macabra se apodero de la cosa que tenía el rostro de Lenalee…que cubría su rostro con el fleco y traía el cabello suelto, unos enormes orbes rojos dirigieron su mirada hacia la hija del general. Anticipando sus intenciones Allen intento detenerla.

-¡Haven!- gritaron Allen y Lavi, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-¡Noooo!- haven quedo paralizada mientras su rostro se salpicaba de sangre.

—Kanda…—susurro la chica entre lagrimas, completamente incrédula, apañando el cuerpo herido de su amigo…

El cuerpo con la apariencia de Lenalee se elevo en el aire, tomando su verdadera forma…Heaven la miro horrorizada al confirmar sus sospechas…la chica que apareció primero era solo una carnada…y quien estaba frente a ellos era la causante de todo…la heredera de los rosacruces, la chica que fue convertida en demonio el día de su boda.

—Ninguno de ustedes…saldrá de aquí jamás…—

* * *

**Bien esto es todo, al fin después de "Años" actualice, me inspire xD jajajajaja, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado algo, eso me haría muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, por favor les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review, aun si son para regañarme por tardarme tanto o para tirarme tomates ^w^ **

**¡Bye bye! **


	10. ¿Exorcistas? la batalla parte I

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen...son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino autora del cantadisímo anime/manga MAN. bueno sin más les dejo con el próximo capitulo...titulado: La batalla I

* * *

**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**_

_-¡Haven!- gritaron Allen y Lavi, pero ya era demasiado tarde…_

_-¡Noooo!- Haven quedo paralizada mientras su rostro se salpicaba de sangre. _

—_Kanda…—susurro la chica entre lágrimas, completamente incrédula, apañando el cuerpo herido de su amigo…_

_El cuerpo con la apariencia de Lenalee se elevo en el aire, tomando su verdadera forma…_

_Heaven la miro horrorizada al confirmar sus sospechas…la chica que apareció primero era solo una carnada…y quien estaba frente a ellos era la causante de todo…la heredera de los rosacruces, la chica que fue convertida en demonio el día de su boda. _

—_Ninguno de ustedes…saldrá de aquí jamás…—aseveró el demonio frente a ellos, lucía un bello vestido blanco, ensangrentado, con un enorme agujero en el área del pecho…justo dónde estaba el corazón…_

— ¡Haven!— gritaron Allen y Lavi, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una ráfaga de viento en forma de cuchilla se dirigía hacia ella con una velocidad increíble, ella intentó moverse, pero unas extrañas manos negras emergieron del suelo, sujetándole los tobillos impidiéndole escapar.

— ¡Noooo!— gritó ella con desesperación intentando zafarse a toda costa de esas cosas. Fue tan solo un segundo…y todo pareció detenerse por segundos, en tanto la sangre salpicaba su rostro.

—Kanda…— susurro la chica sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes…completamente incrédula y abstraída, apañó el cuerpo herido de su 'amigo'

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡ ¿Por qué tenias que tomar el cuerpo de Lenalee?—bufó molesto Allen, al ver tanta masacre con sus amigos, bueno el japonés no le caía de las mil maravillas aún así no le gustaba ver a la gente sufriendo.

El Demonio detuvo su ataque por unos segundos…miró fijamente con sus ojos llenos de resentimiento y odio al peliblanco, quien la observaba con rabia, y frustración en la mirada.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie la encaraba de esa forma, el último que lo hizo no vivió ni un segundo para contarlo. Pero el chico se veía decidido a darle la cara e inclusive una pelea a aquella mujer que lastimó a sus amigos, y se atrevió a dañar a una persona especial para él.

Ella mostró una terrible sonrisa torcida que hizo erizar cada cabello de la piel del chico, justo en ese momento se desvaneció en el aire, sorprendido noto como alguien estaba detrás de él, tomándolo fuertemente de la espalda.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a perder para recuperarla?— preguntó el demonio. —¿Me darías tu alma o tu cuerpo…sólo para recuperarla?— indagó. Rodeó con sus brazos al chico por la espalda, quedando detrás de él, enterrando sus filosas uñas en uno de los costados del chico mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cabeza haciendo que esta reposase en su hombro.

—No…lograrías nada…con mi cuerpo— dijo el chico con dificultad, luchando contra ella, quien trataba de echarle la cabeza completamente para atrás…quedando su cuello expuesto, lo cual después de unos minutos logró…al instante que decía:

—Bienvenido a mi infierno…—el chico sintió el aliento gélido de la mujer sobre su cuello, pero puso sentir algo más, acto seguido el chico se desplomo en el suelo, inconsciente.

Segundos después ella sintió como algo filoso la atravesaba.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a Allen?— gritó desesperado Lavi quien sostenía un gran mazo con punta al filosa al final, la cual había utilizado para perforar el 'cuerpo' del demonio.

Ella comenzó a reír, como si estuviese extasiada. Justo después su cuerpo se tras-jiversó y en un parpadeo tenia la apariencia de Lenalee, con el uniforme del colegio. Mirando con sumo descaro al pelirrojo comenzó a gritar de dolor, entre fingidas lagrimas de dolor que recorrían su rostro al tiempo que decía: —Lavi… ¿Cómo has podido…? Yo…yo…pensé qué…pensé que me amabas…— dijo mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios.

Ni por un instante el pelirrojo se movió, ni por aquel teatro ni por las últimas palabras que si bien eran ciertas…el sabia que el corazón de Lenalee le pertenecía a otro…desde hace algún tiempo, aunque no tenía ni idea de a quien, o al menos eso quería pensar.

—Ella…nunca...sabrá…— murmuro pasa sí—¡TU NO ERES ELLA, DEJA DE TOMAR SU FORMA!— gritó al tiempo que una extraña corriente de energía rodeaba su cuerpo, aquel flujo comenzó a canalizarse en el mazo que erguía hasta llegar al demonio, cuando entro en contacto con la energía demoniaca estalló. La onda expansiva hizo que el pelirrojo fuera arrastrado unos metros atrás de la escena. Justo donde estaban Haven y Kanda.

—Jajajajajaja!—rió el demonio

Lavi retomo la lucha y comenzó atacar erráticamente sin acertar ni uno solo, sus ojos estaban brillando de la rabia podía sentir como la sangre le hervía, ella sólo se regocijaba ya que sin darse cuenta la energía negativa que emanaba el pelirrojo la motivaba, llenándola de energía para después de un rato, contraatacarlo y deshacerse de él en un instante.

-oooooooo-

Despertó tirado sobre el suave pasto verde del colegio, con su uniforme intacto, sólo un poco lleno de tierra, por estar recostado en el suelo. Todo estaba tan tranquilo…a decir verdad demasiado, no había ninguna clase de ruido, ni un ave, ni del viento meciendo las hojas, ni voces de personas, nada…comenzó a intranquilizarse ¿_Dónde estaban los demás_? ¿_Acaso todo había sido un sueño_? Miró a su alrededor, todo se veía normal.

Caminó por los pasillos, no había absolutamente nadie…todo se sentía tan vacio, solitario…como él, en aquel instante se preguntó: ¿_Dónde demonios estoy_?

"¡¿HEAVEN? ¡¿LAVI? ¡¿KANDA? ¡¿Chicos dónde están? ¡Respondan!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas…pero lo único que respondió fue el eco de su propia voz

—Vaya…pero mira… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de estar solo?— preguntó pícaramente una voz muy parecida a la de él justo a su lado, volteo y diviso el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo, pero esta lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Dónde están todos?— cuestionó Allen a su 'Amigo' o más bien la sombra pianista que lo acompañaba desde hacía algunos meses.

—Jejeje, todo a su tiempo…pero te responderé la segunda pregunta, tus amigos están peleando mientras tu estas inconsciente en el suelo— acto seguido le mostró la imagen de lo que ocurría 'afuera'

Lavi estaba siendo terriblemente golpeado por el demonio. En otro lado Kanda trataba de salvar a Heaven quien estaba siendo arrastrada por unas extrañas criaturas que salían del suelo, mientras la herida que de por sí ya estaba bastante grande comenzó a sangrar más. Luego la imagen fue interrumpida bruscamente para mostrarle a Lenalee atada con grilletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos, cabizbaja con sus ropas rotas, manchadas de sangre.

—Aquí es cuando decides hacia dónde y con quien ir…, Allen— aseveró la sombra en el espejo.

Al decir estas palabras hizo que el chico reaccionase y volviera a la _realidad _la opción era obvia.

—¿Podrías llevarme dónde está ella?— preguntó con un tonto un tanto extraño.

—Sólo tienes…— no puedo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

—No me refiero a _ella_ sino a…llévame dónde está la causante de todo esto…—ordenó decidido el joven de cabellos níveos.

En ese momento la sombra salió del espejo tomando lo forma de una masa oscura con ojos blancos brillantes, tal cual la primera vez que lo vio en aquel sueño.

—¿Qué te hace pensar qué puedes hacer algo?— cuestionó la sombra —No puedes salvarlos a todos— inquirió la sombra.

—…— silencio por parte del peliblanco.

No podía salvar a Heaven y a los demás y abandonar a Lenalee, y tampoco podía hacer lo contrario

Por unos segundos Allen despertó de sus cavilaciones para voltear ante el sonido de una voz, luego el recuerdo…"bienvenido a mi infierno…" observo nuevamente todo el lugar se veía como el colegio, pero en vez de las insignias del colegio, habían banderas con rosas y cruces…camino deprisa a la sala principal dónde se sorprendió al ver todo el lugar adornado con hermosas rosas blancas, idénticas a las que crecían en el jardín de atrás.

La sombra desapareció, y volvió a reaparecer en el reflejo de un extraño líquido rojo que corría por debajo de la puerta de la capilla del "Colegio"

—No entres ahí…—

Escucho dentro de su cabeza. Pensativo decidió hacer caso omiso a la advertencia de su aparente conciencia. Dentro de su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse esa frase, ella le quería mostrar cómo llegó hasta ahí en ese momento entró, la puerta se entreabrió un poco dejando entrever una macabra imagen…el suelo de mármol cobrizo, ahora completamente teñido de rojo, cuerpos por doquier, una mujer en el medio de la capilla con un hermoso vestido blanco de bodas, un hombre alto, moreno, vestido de negro con un sombrero de copa alto atravesaba a la mujer con su mano, manchando el hermoso vestido; ella soltó un pequeño gemido arqueándose en el acto. Él asesino sólo sonreía con placer, le complacía ver el rostro de confusión de la mujer. Allen estaba impactado sus ojos completamente abiertos no daban crédito a las imágenes ante él.

De la nada todo se cerró, la sala comenzó a dar vueltas y todo se torno negro, luego vio desde lo que parecía ser una vista aérea, como el cuerpo de la chica era consumido por toda la sangre de la gente ahí muerta. Sus gritos de desesperación, pidiendo auxilio eran ensordecedores. Aquel hombre la observaba atentamente disfrutando cada segundo del sufrimiento de su 'novia'.

El peliblanco no aguantó más y gritó —¡Ya basta!— las imágenes a su alrededor comenzaron a aglomerarse bombardeando dolorosamente su cerebro. La inmensa negrura de lo que parecía ser el alma del demonio lo rodeo por completo, llenado su alrededor de desesperación, tristeza, odio, ira, dolor…Las fuertes emociones que expelía esa alma corrompida por las sombras lo estaba volviendo loco; su alma comenzaba a impregnarse de esa impureza infectando poco a poco, hasta que una pequeña luz blanca rodeo al peliblanco, en tanto este perdía la conciencia, la tenue luz se intensificaba dispersando por completo aquella oscuridad esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

Una enorme cruz verde cubrió al chico, protegiéndolo de los contraataques que el demonio lanzaba hacia la luz que emanaba él, aún inconsciente sus ojos grises se abrieron, pero estaban vacios.

—No puedes, ¡Vete! Aléjate, no puedes salvarla— gruño una voz entre femenina y masculina.

Mas el joven ''inconsciente'' señalo un punto de la oscuridad e inmediatamente un rayo de luz salió disparado…

—¡AHHH!— gritó Lavi tomando impulso para atacar al demonio, junto a Kanda que había logrado recuperarse.

Tomo con todas sus fuerzas la katana entre sus manos y le asestó un golpe directo en el brazo a la mujer que ahora había tomado la forma de una criatura de apariencia grotesca de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de sangre, de mandíbula parecía dislocarse por la magnitud de sus feroces dientes, con un bello vestido blanco, cubierto de sangre, polvo, rasgado con un enorme orificio en todo el vientre.

Seguido del ataque de Kanda, Lavi arremetió contra ella, pero ésta esquivo fácilmente el golpe.

Sus gritos infernales estaban a punto de dejarles sordos, ya no lo soportaban más por lo que decidieron atacar ambos al mismo tiempo. En tanto Heaven preparaba el exorcismo, según lo que le había enseñado su padre, sólo faltaba un poco más y todo estaría listo. No obstante todo cuanto estuviera en ese espacio era dominado por la 'caída*', por lo tanto sus movimientos no eran desconocidos para ella.

Consciente de que su tiempo se agotaba, le dio la señal a sus amigos para que empezar el plan, atacando furtivamente al demonio para llevarla hasta aquel lugar. Sin embargo…

Lavi salió disparado de un golpe como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, azotándose fuertemente contra el suelo. El espadachín tomo la guardia y le acuchillo el costado, al demonio, la sangre que salía del cuerpo de ésta le salpico al japonés. La sangre comenzó a introducirse dentro del cuerpo del chico, pasando por su piel, aunque intentara resistirse, ya era demasiado tarde. Con una sonrisa como luna, le ordenó matar a sus amigos, al entrar en contacto con su sangre lo había vuelto su esclavo.

A la primera que atacó fue a la chica, quien lo miraba aterrada, llamándole para hacerle reaccionar pero todo era inútil el chico ya no tenía control sobre sus acciones. Intentando esquivar los golpes, llamándolo con desesperación, mirándole a los ojos, pero estos estaban vacios…dejo de esquivar los golpes de la katana y éste se detuvo frente a ella.

—¡¿Qué no me ves? Soy yo, Heaven…Kanda, reacciona— suplicó la joven con un semblante serio, aguantándose un par de lagrimas.

Le pareció por un momento que él la miró fijamente, dejándole ver un pequeño brillo…como diciendo "Aún estoy aquí", fue sólo un segundo pero bien aprovechado para apuñalarla en el pecho.

Avanzó hasta donde estaba kanda, frente al cuerpo ensangrentado de su amiga, y colocándole una mano en el hombre le dedico una sonrisa complaciente.

—Eres un buen chico— dijo sarcásticamente seguido de una risilla llena de sadismo y maldad.

—Y tú… eres muy estúpida para creer que puedes controlarme como si nada, no me trates como si fuera el imbécil de Lavi— musito suavemente hasta llegar a la última palabra, justo entonces el pelirrojo apareció detrás de ella emboscándola, y ambos la atravesaron con sus armas. Heaven se levanto poniendo sus manos en frente de ella, al tanto que recitaba:

—***_ ¡A superbia initium sumpsit omnis perditio… Ab utraque parte_ Morituri te salutant…liberate de esa pena, libera su alma! Manifiesta al verdadero autor de esta tragedia, ¡_ignis divine elsom_! ¡Purifica ésta alma condenada! — finalizó con un pequeño quejido ahogado.

En medio de aquel exorcismo un remolino rodeo a los tres chicos, desprendiendo parte de las energías que habían estado utilizando para pelear.

En ese instante el chico peliblanco apareció arriba del remolino absorbiendo toda la energía maligna que liberaba el demonio exorcizado y purificándola. Al tiempo que lo hacían el lugar comenzó a tras-giversarse…cambiando completamente de escenario, a todos los transporto a la capilla dónde todo comenzó…ya hace muchos siglos atrás.

Las armas que en un principio sirvieron para defender a los chicos en su lucha contra el demonio, se convirtieron en humo, una vez en esa forma se introdujeron dentro de los cuerpos de los chicos. Sus cuerpos fueron sanados por la energía purificadora que emanaba el aura de Allen, una vez listo todo, el chico descendió suavemente al suelo, y en sus brazos traía en cuerpo de la chica que antes era demonio.

—Qué alivio…me alegra que estés bien, Allen…— musito la pelirroja con una sonrisa de alegría.

El peliblanco no contestó, sus ojos aún lucían perdidos, el chico camino hasta el altar, ante la vista atónita de sus amigos, dejó el cuerpo en la mesa que estaba cubierta por una fina sabana de seda, con hermosas rosas blancas alrededor. Todos se acercaron.

Fue sólo un instante, pero el hermoso cuerpo de la joven fue envejeciendo rápidamente, sus uñas crecieron, su piel se arrugó y a cada segundo se marcaba más el contorno de los huesos, hasta quedar sin piel y hacerse polvo. Aún impactados por la reciente escena, escucharon el sonido de pasos dirigirse hacia ellos.

El peliblanco volteo, aun abstraído. Observo severamente al hombre que entró.

Un hombre joven, bien parecido, delgado, moreno con el cabello rizado y mirada penetrante, traía en brazos a la joven china, por la que estaban ahí.

—Lenalee…—dijo casi en susurro el peliblanco.

Ésta parecía inconsciente, pero estaba bellamente ataviada con un vestido de novia, al verlo mejor todos se sorprendieron aquel hombre también vestía de gala, como para una boda. Todos se hicieron la idea inmediatamente, pretendía repetir todo de nuevo, quería convertir a Lenalee en una caída igual que a la otra mujer.

—No te lo permitiré— gritó Allen, aparentemente consciente.

Kanda y Lavi intentaron detener al impulsivo peliblanco quien se precipitó hacia aquel hombre, pero fue inútil. Heaven le gritó a Allen que era una trampa, mas este hizo caso omiso. Lo único que tenía en mente era acabar con aquel tipo, o al menos ese era el propósito de la esencia que permanecía dentro de él y le había ayudado a vencer al demonio de la chica.

El hombre rio, e interpuso el cuerpo de la chica entre él y el ataque del chico.

—Maldito…—musito Allen. deteniéndose. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?— gritó molesto.

—Nada…sólo a la chica— confesó cínicamente, como si sacrificar a una chica inocente fuera lo más normal del mundo.—Ya sabes…"ella morirá" o ¿lo has olvidado? Jajajaja, eres tan gracioso…chico— rio indiferente al enojo de los demás presentes.

Allen se sorprendió sus amigos también que corrieron inmediatamente hacia dónde estaba él. Pero fueron interceptados por una enorme mariposa con una calavera en le cabeza.

—Si se acercan morirán—Advirtió seriamente— oh! Hola, pensé que no vendrías—Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la señorita de cabellos fuego, que acompañaba a lavi y a Kanda.

Inmediatamente Allen se volteó hacia Heaven y la miró extrañado, ésta sonrió alegremente al tanto que le guiñaba el ojo al peliblanco.

—¡Apártense!—gritó Allen a sus amigos. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Jajajajaja, no te parecía extraño… ¿La hija del general tan sonriente y amable?—cuestionó

—Uhg… ¿Dónde está ella?— preguntó el chico.

—¡Ja ja ja ja! Vamos, relájate ella está bien, si es que no ha sido consumida por la oscuridad de este lugar— inquirió el hombre.

Allen frunció el ceño molesto, cada vez más lleno de rabia.

—No te preocupes, si sobrevivirá, tal vez…—agregó la impostora, tomando su verdadera forma, una chica, de cabello corto azul y enormes ojos dorados…

Allen no salía de su asombro, esa era la misma chica de aquella vez…

" …_ya te dije ella es solo una herramienta…" "…_recuerda… ¡todos ustedes están destinados a desaparecer! _…" _era ella.

—Bien basta de discursos… ¡empecemos!—anunció animado el moreno.

—Jajaja, Oye no lo mates…quiero jugar un poco con él también. ¿Escuchaste Tyki? — cuestionó divertida

Él sólo la miró, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre el peliblanco, y la susodicha, Road, se abalanzaba sobre los otros dos…

****************oooooooooooo***************

Sólo una pequeña luz se lograba observar entre tanta oscuridad, el demonio ya no estaba según percibía ella, sin embargo el ambiente pesado no menguaba. Siguió la luz hasta llegar a un extraño rincón con dos con una puerta al fondo, ésta se dividía en dos, de un lado la puerta era de madera, del otro de metal…todo parecía estar dividido por mitades, cada una diferente a la otra, si mas bien eran su opuesto. La chica percibió una presencia diferente detrás de aquella puerta…pero ¿Qué podría ser? Definitivamente no era un ser maligno, era todo lo contrario, pero se sentía levemente como si se estuviera consumiendo o apagando…

—Allen…—se escuchó un débil susurro…

La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del chico. El sonido se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta…se acerco a la puerta, pero al tocarla, la sensación que tenia se dispersó, y la presencia que antes se sentía desapareció por completo.

—No…—soltó Heaven en un suspiro al hacerse la idea de quién estaría detrás de esa puerta…tal vez ya era demasiado tarde…

**_Continuará..._**

**

* * *

**

Fueron las palabras que utilizo en el exorcismo, si quieres exorcizar a alguien no las usen no sirven, son invento mío xD, para eso mejor llamen a un profesional. ^w^

****De la soberbia toma el inicio toda perdición… De una parte y de la otra… los muertos te saludaran...fuego divino…etc. **

**Pues como todo, los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados por la excelentísima Katsura hoshino-sama, autora de MAN, pero la historia y la trama de esta historia si me pertenecen, cualquier intento de plagio será sancionada por un súcubo…¬¬**

**Bien no me maten por dejarlo así…es que sentí que si lo continuaba quedaría tediosamente largo, no sé si a alguno le parecerá relleno, y bien sé que no soy buena describiendo peleas, no es porque sea mujer, sino porque no me gusta la violencia, soy sumamente pacífica, T-T así que las escenas de violencia no me gustan mucho, en fin, eso hace entretenido al fic no creen? A parte claro del romance…jajajaja! Bueno eso es todo. Afortunadamente ya termino exámenes y salgo de vacaciones una semana wiii! Tendré tiempo para escribir más si es que no me entretengo con la guitarra xD jajajaja, bueno, ya me despido bye!, cuídense! **


	11. Exorcistas Parte II final?

"_Hay demasiadas incógnitas…y sólo unos cuantos capítulos para resolverlas… " ésta historia me pertenece, los personajes No, son obra intelectual de la excelentisíma Katsura Hoshino quien cada día nos deja más impresionados con las actualizaciones del manga de D GRAY MAN…A continuación el capitulo._

-0000000000000000-

* * *

—¡Lenalee! ¡Lenalee!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Acaso habían llegado demasiado tarde… ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿Dónde estaban los demás Allen, Kanda y Lavi? Muchas preguntas más se formaban en la mente de Heaven; lo último que lograba recordar era el remolino y la voz de una chica diciéndole "_vas a morir_" pero cuando esa presencia se halló más cerca una extraña sustancia verde se desprendió de su cuerpo y la envolvió protegiéndola, luego despertó.

Al cabo de quien sabe cuánto tiempo gritando, lenalee por fin alzo la vista, su rostro estaba completamente opacado al igual que sus ojos, lo más extraño era la luz que la iluminaba dejándola visible entre tanta oscuridad, mientras un liquido carmesí recorría lentamente el suelo debajo de ella... —¿Era sangre?— se preguntó a sí misma.

—¡Lenalee, hemos venido hasta aquí por ti, por favor resiste!— pidió la pelirroja sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo, hasta que reflexionó un poco la situación, ¿Qué era ese lugar, realmente dónde estaba? —…estoy muerta…—murmuró atónita observando sus manos y todo lo que le rodeaba. —¡_Estoy muerta…!—Exclamó asustada. _En ese instante dentro de toda esa fría oscuridad sintió una calidez inmensa dentro de su pecho, "_No estás muerta…estás en algún lugar dónde la materia en sí no existe…Heaven, no te rindas tienen que salir de ahí, no estás muerta, ninguno lo está…_" escucho dentro de su cabeza,—…Papá…—pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Inmediatamente reaccionó, dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica. Debían salir de ahí.

—¡Allen vino por ti, está peleando quiere que vuelvas. ¡Lenalee!—gritó fuertemente para llamar nuevamente la atención de la peliverde.

La sangre debajo de Lenalee comenzó a revolverse a burbujear y salió disparada en forma de cristales filosos en dirección a la chica. Heaven se paró firme sin moverse.

—¡Lenalee!— gritó tratando nuevamente de despertarla, pero fue demasiado tarde…

* * *

La pelea continuaba en quien sabe qué lugar. El edificio desapareció y todos estaban flotando dentro de esa atmosfera de oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más y más pesada.

—Argh…Maldición— gruño el pelirrojo

—Jajajaja, el rojo te sienta muy bien, Lavi— dijo una muy coqueta y casi extasiada Road al ver la sangre correr por la frente del pelirrojo.

Kanda no se quedaba atrás, por todos los medios intentó atacarla pero siempre fallaba, esto parecía ser inútil, mientras tanto Allen luchaba con todos sus fuerzas, completamente cegado por la rabia. Estaba desesperado las palabras de aquel hombre tan despectivas, tan crueles herían en lo más profundo las esperanzas del chico, pero no se rendiría aun cuando ella no estuviera viva, Heaven continuaba pérdida y tenía que encontrarlas, a ambas. Todos tenían que salir de ahí esa era la meta que el chico se había impuesto, sacaría a sus amigos de ahí aunque fuera lo último que sus fuerzas le permitieran.

Tikky tomó desprevenido a Allen y le atravesó el pecho con una mano, éste gritó de dolor. Kanda al darse cuenta corrió hacia él, Road intentó detenerlo pero Lavi la detuvo y por suerte logró esquivar el ataque. Furioso, el pelilargo, se abalanzó contra el hombre de traje haciendo que este se apartará del peliblanco.

Allen asustado se palpo el pecho en busca de alguna herida pero nada, estaba intacto.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Despierta, idiota no estamos jugando, argh! —gruño Kanda molesto al tanto que tikky le propinaba un fuerte golpe mandándole lejos.

—¿A quién le dices idiota? — cuestionó Allen mirando fijamente al pelinegro

Absorto por la imprudencia de Allen al insultarle lo miró como él sólo sabe, acercándose amenazadoramente al chico colocándole la punta de su espada justo sobre su cuello. Se detuvo la pelea, el adversario se les quedo viendo a ambos quienes estaban frente a frente echando chispas amenazándose mutuamente.

—¿eh…?— Tikky no entendía, pero le parecía divertido la forma en la que ambos chicos se amenazaban, así que se quedo viéndoles. Le pareció un espectáculo bastante patético e imprudente considerando que estaban en medio de una batalla y aquella distracción se prestaba para acabar con ambos de una sola vez.

—Maldición eres un estúpido, aparte de que te has quedado como idiota, ¿ahora vienes a interrumpirme? ¿Acaso no entiendes o tu cerebro de frijol no te da? —gruño Kanda completamente molesto.

—¡Eres tú el estúpido, ocúpate de tus asuntos!— dijo Allen mientras se levantaba amenazadoramente, pero el pelinegro no retrocedió ni un paso ni bajó su espada, había esperado tanto tiempo por enterrarle una espada en la garganta a alguien y él se lo estaba ganando nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma.

—Fueron tus últimas palabras intento de frijol — vociferó Kanda antes de alzar su espada preparando un ataque directo mientras Allen se ponía a la defensiva.

De repente una explosión cubrió todo de humo, Lavi se abalanzó sobre Tikky dándole un golpe directo, aprovechando el momento de confusión, Kanda también le asestó un buen golpe con su espada, al tanto que Allen acorralaba a Road.

—Mmm, listos, muy listos reaccionaron a tiempo pero no crean que con eso van a detenernos.— aseguró la chica más que confiada.

A pesar de ello Allen sonrió, el flequillo cubría sus ojos por lo que sólo podría apreciarse la mueca en sus labios, para luego decir "_Ser confiado, por más poderoso que seas, puede llevarte a la ruina_" cuando el humo se dispersó vio a su compañero empalado.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron contrariados, era imposible…

—Ja! No crean que por esto ya nos han vencido, no somos tan fáciles de destruir, no somos tan débiles como ustedes— espetó tratando de esconder su ansiedad.

—Somos humanos, no somos débiles…además ¿Quién ha dicho qué la intención es destruirles ?—dijo Allen al tanto que en un movimiento rápido quedo muy cerca del rostro de la chica la miró fijamente y sin que está se diera cuenta una luz blanca la rodeo por completo el chico se apartó y ella comenzó a gritar.

La luz blanca la estaba envolviendo. Allen observo con desagrado la escena parecía que aquella luz la estuviese quemando y ella gritaba desesperadamente tratando de salir o zafarse ya que dos fuertes manos, vestidas con guantes blancos, la sujetaban, el "amigo" de Allen, la sombra, estaba ahí. Dentro de aquella luz cegadora sus ojos y su macabra sonrisa podían observarse claramente. La sonrisa que mostraba no era la de siempre, era una sonrisa de satisfacción al fin podía hacer pagar a los dos que le desgraciaron la vida a él y a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

—Gracias…— susurro antes de desaparecer junto con la luz, dejando solamente cenizas que se esparcieron por la oscuridad.

El trío miro el cadáver empalado de su adversario, en tanto este comenzó a moverse, retorciéndose de forma grotesca lo que hacía que chorros de sangre negra salpicaran.

—¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez? — gruño Kanda.

Una luz de color violeta se desprendió del cuerpo de Kanda rodeando al Noe matándole de una vez por todas, pero antes susurro.

—No será… la última vez… que nos vemos…chico…— la sangre negra salía a borbotones de su boca mientras la luz consumía su carne y la volvía cenizas igual que Road.

De repente una ventisca los envolvió a los tres, mientras dispersaba las cenizas de los Noes por el aire.

Llegó e inmediatamente tomó el cuerpo inconsciente, de su hija, entre sus brazos susurrándole palabras al oído, rogando que estuviese bien y que ni su mente ni su alma estuviesen completamente perdidas en aquel lugar…o su esposa lo mataría, a Cross.

—Heaven… No estás muerta…estás en algún lugar dónde la materia en sí no existe…heaven, no te rindas tienen que salir de ahí, no estás muerta, ninguno lo está…protéjanse, los sacaré pronto de ahí…—susurro tiernamente esperando que lo haya escuchado.

Dejó el cuerpo de la niña en el suelo y pidió a todos que se alejaran del círculo sobre el cual estaban los chicos.

—Esto no lo hicieron los chicos, alguien los indujo y les abrió la puerta es la única forma de que hayan llegado a ese lugar— dijo Cross

Komui un poco asustado se aventuró a preguntar

—¿Crees que él lo haya hecho…ese chico Allen o el Conde Adam…?—

—Allen no pudo haber sido…es demasiado _estúpido_ para un hechizo tan complicado…lo más probable es que hayan sido los Noé y por supuesto el Conde. Además jamás trabajaría para ellos, al menos no sin que me hubiese dado cuenta, y todos aquí saben muy bien quién soy yo. Han estado observando al sujeto equivocado, el verdadero culpable es uno de los institutores de este lugar— inquirió sorprendiendo a más de uno.

—Quieres decir que…—Por unos instantes Komui quedo pensativo, la gran mayoría del personal habían estado trabajando desde hacía mucho tiempo en el instituto y nadie más que Allen parecía ser sospechoso, no había nadie más…salvo, el nuevo profesor.

Se detuvieron justo frente a ella destruyéndose en miles de pedazos que se desvanecieron al instante como pequeñas gotas de color carmesí brillante, impactada no pudo moverse, una luz intensa pero traslucida la protegió de aquel ataque mortal, _¿Qué había sido eso…? _Se preguntó impresionada, dirigió su vista hacia Lenalee quien parecía estar muerta, con las muñecas lastimadas y sangrantes al igual que sus tobillos.

—¡Lenalee!— insistía la chica, no se rendiría, Allen no estaba aquí para ayudarle para que ella reconociera su voz y despertase…No, pero estaba decidida a sacarla de ahí, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo tan destrozado…quería verle feliz.

Una fuerte ventisca se produjo en medio de la oscuridad envolviendo a Lenalee y a Heaven, dentro de aquel torbellino la pelirroja logró tomar a la morena del brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, de esa forma pasara lo que pasara no la perdería, todos tenían que regresar…no aceptaría dejar a nadie atrás.

No tenia noción del tiempo, ni siquiera de dónde estaba, o si sus amigos continuaban con vida. Su corazón latía fuerte, podía sentir como algo le oprimía el pecho, y se sentía pesado como si algo lo aplastara, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Lavi y Kanda estaban sobre él.

—¡…Levantense, no me dejan respirar!— gritó molesto el peliblanco.

Ambos chicos despertaron inmediatamente, Kanda se puso en guardía y Lavi se precipito como una roca al suelo.

—¡¿Qué diantres? ¡¿Quieres morir maldito brote de frijol?— espetó Kanda

—Me llamo Allen, ¿Acaso el cabello te absorbe el cerebro y por eso no entiendes lo que te dicen?—gruño Allen. Ambos echaban chispas .

—Oigan…Chicos…— llamó "Tímidamente" (asustado) el pelirrojo.

—¡¿QUÉ?— contestaron al unísono mirando amenazadoramente al pelirrojo.

—Miren…—señaló nervioso hacia un árbol que se encontraba hasta el fondo del jardín.

Ahí estaban las dos, ilesas, sanas y a salvo.

Las heridas de Lenalee desaparecieron. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Allen dándole la bienvenida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Tranquila, ya estás bien... — susurró dulcemente.

—Me alegra que estén a salvo— Dijo Heaven con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que todo hubiese terminado.

—Lamento interrumpir…pero, ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?—cuestionó Lavi.

—Están en el jardín del castillo— inquirió una voz desconocida

—No se preocupen está bien, pronto regresarán a casa— aseguró la dulce voz de una mujer.

La chica que había sido condenada, estaba libre, y aquella sombra que acompaño a Allen también lo estaba. Ambos fueron una vez enamorados, pero fueron cruelmente separados y maldecidos por el Conde Adam.

—Gracias, Allen— Murmuró la antigua sombra, ahora en figura de un hombre alto, vestido de blanco y moreno. La chica, que antes era demonio, ahora era libre, también le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia, se despidieron y luego caminaron hasta desaparecer. Una voz hizo eco en todo el lugar.

—Vuelvan a casa y cumplan su misión…exorcistas.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la sombra que acompaño a Allen y le ayudo hasta el final. Ahora él y su amada eran libres de su maldición podrían estar juntos y descansar en paz.

La mente de Allen estaba en blanco, al igual que la de los otros dos, Lavi y Kanda.

Lenalee y Heaven estaban a salvo, vivieron instantes bastante estresantes, pero dentro de ello aprendieron a ver lo que había dentro de sí mismas, todo esto había sido tan…simplemente no podían describirlo pero sabían que jamás lo olvidarían y que tendrían que enfrentarse a cosas más terribles que esas una vez terminaran el instituto porque ese sería su trabajo, limpiar al mundo de los demonios que azotan la paz de los humanos en la tierra, porque son exorcistas, los elegidos de Dios para proteger el mundo.

* * *

DEMORÉ DEMASIADO…LO SÉ, Y NO HAY EXCUSA…DE TODOS MODOS, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON HASTA EL FINAL SE LOS AGRADEZCO A TODOS ^w^. Enserio, con esto me retiro y este es el final…? Tal vez haga un epilogo…si tal vez


End file.
